Sunnydale: Ciudad de Demonios
by Christian Scarlet Fics
Summary: Tras miles de años de guerra llega alguien que cambiara las cosas, una Cazadora como cualquier otra pero que sin saberlo lo cambiara todo...
1. Prólogo: El Origen

_**N/A:**_Este fics esta sacado de la serie Buffy, cazavampiros con el objetivo de presentarles la serie a quién no la conoce y presentarselas desde otra perspectiva. Tras este fic-resumen llegara el autentico fic que estoy preparando y con él pretendo crear mi propia dimensión de fics a partir del Buffyverso.

Espero que les guste este fic que cuenta la historia de la cazadora Buffy Summers hasta el momento en que comience el otro fic que es sobre el fin del mundo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de la serie ni sus personajes me pertenece, todo es de su creador, Joss Whedon.

* * *

**"****Sunnydale, Ciudad de Demonios: ****El Origen****"**

_"En el principio, los demonios crearon al vampiro, los humanos a la cazadora. Y asi empezó la guerra, una guerra que duraría por los siglos de los siglos, sin vencedores ni prestigio solo sangre y polvo por el camino."_

Hace muchos, muchos millones de años, cuando la Tierra era joven, el planeta estaba dominado por unas poderosas criaturas conocidas como los demonios, esa raza era muy antigua y se desconoce su procedencia, solo se sabe que existieron y aún existen. Ellos eran la magnifica raza de los demonios.

Pero los demonios no eran las únicas criaturas que existían sobre la Faz de la Tierra, miles de criaturas la habitaban y entre ellas surgió una a la que llamamos humanidad. Los humanos de aquel entonces vivían aterrados por estas poderosas criaturas, por estos demonios que tenían el poder de dominar la tierra a su antojo.

Y aunque muchas cosas nos son desconocidas si se sabe que un grupo actúo al respecto, un grupo conocido como los hombres Shadow. Estos hombres secuestraron a una joven y la forzaron a someterse a un antiguo ritual.

Esa joven se llamaba Sineya, la pobre chica recibió la esencia del demonio Shadow, el corazón, el alma y el espíritu de este demonio. Gracias a esto Sineya recibió ciertos poderes como el aumento de sus facultades físicas, pero también se convirtió en una criatura demoniaca. Una chica con un instinto depredador tan grande que la obligaba a cazar a todo ser sobrenatural que se encontraba en su camino.

Los demonios aterrados reaccionaron haciendo algo parecido, consiguieron transmitir a otro humano la esencia demoniaca, pero lo hicieron a través de la sangre, creando una criatura que necesita la sangre para sobrevivir y cuyos instintos depredadores eran comparables a los de Sineya.

Los vampiros se extendieron como una plaga dominando el mundo entre las sombras mientras Sineya los cazaba y al morir esta sus poderes pasaron a otra chica, su descendiente. Y así los vampiros se fueron extendiendo y el poder de Sineya fue transpasándose de generación en generación hasta crear el legado de la cazadora.

Las cazadoras y los vampiros lucharon entre si por mantener el poder mientras el resto de demonios se vieron obligados a esconderse o a ser expulsados de nuestra dimensión.  
Y así se libro una guerra eterna que nadie ganaría y que se lucharía por los siglos de los siglos.


	2. 1 Destino Revelado

**N/A: **Muy bien, con gran orgullo les presento el nuevo capítulo, y también el primero de esta serie. Aunque el Fic esta pensado como una recopilación o resumen encontrarán muchas cosas nuevas y cambios que tendrán que ir descubriendo ustedes mismos y que seguramente disfrutarán o cuando menos los entretendrán como es su propósito, también plantea la serie desde un punto de vista nuevo y usa cambios de perspectiva o juega un poco con las escenas, creo que disfrutarán con el resultado tanto como nosotros al crearlo.

**Banda Sonora:** Para aquellos a los que la música les ayuda a hacer bola su imaginación les presentamos, la banda sonora del capitulo:

_(1) Dead silence - Charlie Clouser (1) - www . YouTube . c o m watch?v = 8cMvZfQLhy0_

_(2) Pesadilla en Elm Street Prologue (2) - www . youtube . c o m watch?v = V9sgouhfOfs_

_(3) BSO Saw (3) - www . youtube . c o m watch?v = 1qDdgx0H7k8_

_(4) Buffy soundtrack - Remembering (4) - www . youtube . c o m watch?v = h0-C6BtZbWQ_

_(5) BBC Robin Hood theme (5) - www . youtube . c o m watch?v = 8IzvTMj2Yck_

_(6) The Time Has Come (6) - www . youtube . c o m watch?v = KfiIahULnVU_

_Instrucciones:_ Ahora bien, esto es muy simple, cuando una escena amerite música aparecerá un numero encerrado en corchetes en el texto, ahí va una de las canciones de la lista de arriba y la canción no se detiene hasta que ese mismo numero vuelve a salir en el texto. Debido a que Fanfiction no admite links los hemos tenido que colocar con espacios, simplemente hay que copiar el link y borrar los espacios para que sea valido, así podrán escuchar la música que va acorde con la escena, que lo disfruten.

**Sinopsis:** Buffy Summers se traslada a Sunnydale para empezar de cero, pero pronto comprenderá que no se puede escapar del pasado.

* * *

** 1. Destino Revelado**

Tras miles de años de guerra llegaría alguien que sin saberlo cambiaría las cosas para siempre, alguien que a primera vista puede parecer una chica como cualquier otra pero esta chica como todas las cosas pequeñas de la vida es algo más de lo que tus ojos ven:

Es mediodía, la hora en la que los alumnos salen contentos de clase atravesando las escaleras de entrada adornadas con grandes columnas verticales. Entre el bullicio camina una chica rubia de ojos verdes, que está vestida con una chaqueta rosa, blusa blanca y una falda de lunares. La chica está muy entretenida saboreando una piruleta y hablando con sus amigas. Sus amigas son unas chicas altas y delgadas vestidas a la última moda.

—Estoy en plan de: "papa, ¿quieres que vaya al baile con un vestido que ya me han visto? ¿por qué me odias?" —dice la chica hablando con un acento muy alegre y despreocupado.

—¿Te va a llevar Tyler? —pregunta una de sus amigas con la sombra de la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando supere lo de Tyler? ya es agua pasada, Tyler tendría que ponerse de rodillas para conseguir que fuera al baile con él… —dice la chica hablando con altivez y levantando la cabeza con una postura orgullosa para darle crédito a sus palabras —cosa que va a hacer después del entrenamiento, así que voy a esperar.

—Bueno, adiós, hasta luego —dice una de las amigas mientras se despide de la chica rubia con un gesto de la mano.

—Llamamé —dice la chica, cuatro veces consecutivas por cada una de las amigas que se marcha, mientras levanta el brazo al ritmo que abre y cierra la mano.

—De acuerdo —dice una de sus amigas desde lo lejos sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

Pronto todos se fueron y la rubia se quedó sola, mirando en la dirección en que todas se marcharon. La chica se quita la chaqueta y se sienta juntando sus piernas e inclinándolas un poco hacia la izquierda haciendo que queden apoyadas en los escalones.

Ninguno de sus padres aparece para recogerla y eso hace que sienta un vació en su pecho que hace que baje la mirada, pero entonces siente una sensación extraña como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Al levantar la mirada ve a un hombre ataviado con un elegante traje negro que incluía hasta una corbata y encima de su cabeza un sombrero negro. Aparte del hecho de que estaba algo rechoncho y de que un espeso bigote adornaba su cara, lo que más destacaba al señor era la expresión severa de su rostro.

—Buffy Summers —dice el hombre con la seriedad reflejada en su voz.

—Si. Hola, ¿qué? —dijo Buffy con una expresión cordial en su rostro.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo el hombre demostrando que su forma de expresarse hacia juego con su apariencia de hombre severo.

—¿No será de Bullock´s, ¿Verdad? —dijo Buffy algo intimidada, la forma de comportarse de aquel hombre le hacía sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo y él viniera a detenerla y meterla en la cárcel —Yo quería pagar la barra de labios.

—No disponemos de mucho tiempo. Debes venir conmigo. Tu destino te aguarda —dijo el hombre de manera enigmática haciendo que la incomodidad de Buffy pasara a preocupación.

—Yo no tengo ningún destino, estoy libre de destino —replica Buffy de manera alarmada ya que todo eso le parecía una locura, esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien apareciera y le dijera que todo se trataba de un programa de cámara oculta.

—Si lo tienes, tu eres la elegida, solo tú puedes detenerles. —repuso el hombre sin mostrar ningún cambio en su expresión.

—¿A quién? —pregunta Buffy plenamente descolocada por lo último que le a dicho esa frase era lo único que le faltaba para considerar a aquel hombre como un loco peligroso.

—A los vampiros —explico el hombre haciendo que Buffy abriera ampliamente sus ojos debido a la impresión que le supuso aquella respuesta.

Horas después cuando ya había anochecido Buffy accedió a ir al cementerio con tal de enseñar a ese extraño personaje que se hacía llamar Merrick, que la existencia de los vampiros no era más que un mito y que desde luego ella nada tenía que ver con ellos.

Desde una distancia prudente observaban una tumba que estaba en completa quietud, sin señal de que nada ocurría en ella. Sin embargo Merrick no dejaba de mirar la tumba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del traje del momento en que aparecio, mientras que Buffy había cambiado su chaqueta rosa por un abrigo amarrillo y la falda por unos pantalones largos de flores. Su expresión era de un completo sopor y se mostraba cada vez mas impaciente hasta que termina colocándose entre la tumba y Merrick para poder encararlo:

—Me aburro y estamos perdiendo el tiempo —dice Buffy exasperada mientras se movía de forma despreocupada —los vampiros son tan reales como los duendes, los gremlins o los esquimales. No va a aparecer ninguno, pero si quiere mi padre podría conseguirte ayuda profesional de alta calidad… y aun módico precio.

El hombre solo puso una cara de aburrimiento ante todo lo que decía pero entonces fijo su mirada en un punto por detrás de Buffy con una sonrisa triunfal lo cuál hizo que Buffy girara su cabeza hacia donde Merrick miraba.

(1)Lo que vio la dejo estupefacta de la tierra había emergido una mano ennegrecida por el barro, la mano se removía tratando de salir, nada mas ver aquello Buffy soltó un gritito histérico y se asustó tanto que pego un brinco hacia atrás, que la dejo varios metros por detrás de su posición original. Por un segundo se quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer debido a la impresión que tenía, pero cuando el cuerpo de un hombre siguió a la mano Buffy se colocó detrás de Merrick temblando aterrorizada.

—Usted sabe de esto, ¿no? —dice Buffy sacando la cabeza por detrás de Merrick para mirar la figura del hombre que debido a la oscuridad no era capaz de ver sus rasgos, pero el hombre hacia sonidos raros, que parecían… oh dios, ¿Estaba gruñendo?

—No soy yo quién debe cazarlo —dice el hombre girándose para encararla, hablando con completa calma, a pesar del terror evidente de la chica, quién no paraba de temblar —una cazadora caza, un observador observa. Ahora… caza.

Dice Merrik colocando la estaca en la mano de Buffy, quién la sostiene en su mano a pesar de todo lo que esta se mueve, pareciendo que en cualquier momento se caerá de su mano. Pero Merrick no hace casos al estado mental de la chica y simplemente se aleja, Buffy se queda paralizada mientras traga saliva al verlo alejarse.

Por unos segundos que parecieron horas Buffy se quedó ahí sin moverse prácticamente paralizada si no fuera por el tranqueteante movimiento de sus rodillas que se movían de un lado para otro. Buffy giró la cabeza hasta la extravagante persona que se había quedado de pie, mirándola fijamente. Buffy tuvo la sensación de que el vampiro la miraba con ojos viciosos, por unos segundos quiso mirar hacia otro lado y echar a correr calle a través hasta estar en su casa, pero por lo que sabía de los vampiros no llegaría muy lejos antes de que la hubiera alcanzado, solo le quedaba una opción.

Buffy dio un paso hacia el tipo, un paso que le costó un gran esfuerzo pues la tentación de huir era muy fuerte, sin embargo dio otro paso y luego otro, cada paso que daba le acercaba más a esa extraña persona que había salido de la tierra y a cada paso la idea de que iba a morir le rondaba la cabeza.

Cuando estaba cerca de aquel tipo los nervios y la agitación hicieron sus estragos haciendo que caminara más lentamente hacia él:

—Hola, amigo, que hermosa noche, ¿Verdad? —dice Buffy riéndose de manera nerviosa mientras se rasca la cabeza igual de tímida y nerviosa esperando que aquella persona se lo tome como un gesto de reconciliación y le perdonara la vida.

Sin embargo en una distancia tan pequeña pudo fijarse en los rasgos de aquella persona lo cual hizo que sintiera como su cuerpo se sobresaltaba pues los rasgos de esta persona no eran para nada humanos. Su rostro tenía grandes protuberancias en la frente y el puente de la nariz, unos dientes largos y puntiagudos, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, unos ojos tan amarillos como el oro, que junto a la mirada viciosa y depredadora con la que la miraban le hacían sentirse como si fuera una cebra a punto de ser devorada por una pantera, eso tener un escalofrío de terror y soltar un fuerte grito.

Pero no le quedo tiempo para sentirse aterrada cuando el hombre se lanzó contra ella de la misma manera en que un felino se hecha sobre el antílope, la fuerza del choque hace que los dos caigan al suelo y Buffy se golpee la cabeza fuertemente dejándola atolondrada, mientras todo se ponía negro unos momentos.

Al desvanecerse la oscuridad, Buffy casi se muere de un infarto al ver unos dientes blancos encima de ella acompañados de una boca que chorrea saliva y un cuerpo lleno de tierra que trata de sujetarla, ella se debate asustada tratando de liberarse, pero el vampiro es muy fuerte. Cuando el vampiro acerca sus dientes al cuello de Buffy ella coloca sus manos en la cara de este haciendo fuerza para empujarlo hacia atrás pero el vampiro le sujeta las manos por las muñecas y la inmoviliza haciendo que Buffy emita un grito de desesperación y trate de zafarse, pero es inútil y el vampiro se agacha sobre ella.

Buffy siente como su corazón va a mil por hora y se acelera más a cada centímetro que el vampiro se acerca. Por su mente pasan imágenes de toda su vida y siente el aliento de la muerte justo en su cuello. Pero cuando ya parecía que ese era el final, Buffy reúne sus fuerzas y le da una patada a la entrepierna del vampiro haciendo que este suelte un gemido angustio y quede inmovilizado debido al dolor. Buffy templando como si fuera una simple hoja en un día de otoño se gira para quedar boca abajo y empieza a arrastrarse por el suelo estirando su mano hasta casi rozar la estaca con la punta de los dedos, pero entonces siente como una robusta mano que la agarra del pie y la arrastra por el suelo. El vampiro se vuelve a echar encima suya y ella siente como el gélido aliento del vampiro golpea su nuca haciendo que un escalofrío de terror recorra su espalda. Pero en ese momento, por una fuerza que solo se obtiene en momentos de verdadera tensión, cuando ves que la muerte te va atrapar, ella hecha su cabeza hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir y luego hacia delante propinándole un fuerte cabezazo al vampiro, el golpe los dejo mareados a ambos. Buffy se recupero antes y le metió un fuerte puñetazo al vampiro con lo que se quito al vampiro de encima. Por fin libre de la prisión de ese vampiro Buffy se incorporó mientras corría hacia la posición en la que la estaca había rodado, esta vez si pudo alcanzarla y por fin sintió el tacto áspero de la madera en su mano. Buffy escucho un fuerte gruñido detrás suya y al darse la vuelta vio como el vampiro se volvía a lanzar a por ella, pero esta vez actúo por instinto y como por inercia agarro al vampiro por el pecho justo cuando se lanzaba a por ella y lo lanzo hacia la dirección contraria haciendo que este diera con sus huesos en el suelo. Con el vampiro caído y la estaca sujeta en su mano, temblorosa Buffy se acercó a él rápidamente, para no darle tiempo a que se levantara y la convirtiera en su presa.

Buffy se arrodilla al lado del vampiro y le clava la estaca en el estómago, haciendo que este suelte un quejido. Merrick le dirigió una mirada de severidad desde la distancia en la que estratégicamente se había colocado.

—En el corazón, ¿no? —pregunta Buffy con voz temblorosa debido a lo alterada que estaba y el horror de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Entonces vuelve a clavar su estaca y esta vez el vampiro explota en polvo que le llega a entrar a Buffy en la boca y los ojos, esta se aparta aterrada mientras tose una gran cantidad de polvo cuando recupera la compostura se queda de rodillas petrificada observando el hueco donde antes había una persona y ahora solo un montón de cenizas.

—¿Lo ves? ¿ves tu poder? —escucho como la voz de Merrick sonaba a su espalda, mientras se acercaba a ella como si nada pasara. Pero Buffy no pudo prestar atención a lo que decía, solo podía quedarse observando el hueco vacío, recluida en su propia cámara de terror interna. (1)

-x0x-

Un año había pasado desde que Buffy mato a su primer vampiro y muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Se podría decir que su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ahora ya ni se encontraba en Los Ángeles, si no en un pueblo de California conocido como Sunnydale. Exactamente se encontraba dentro de un pequeño despacho. Con un escritorio ataviado con varios papeles, un teléfono, material de oficina y un pequeño cartel que ponía: B. Flutie. Ella estaba sentada en una silla esperando que el director del instituto la recibiera.

—Buffy Summers, a estudiado usted en el instituto Hemery de Los Ángeles —dice un hombre de pelo corto, llevaba una camisa azul acompañada de una chaqueta y una corbata, el hombre era algo rechoncho y llevaba gafas. Flutie se sienta en la silla que esta al otro lado de la mesa y mira el papel que tiene entre las manos por un segundo —Un informe interesante, toda una carrera.

Entonces el director rompe el expediente que tiene entre las manos, Buffy se quedo mirándolo algo alarmada y sorprendida pero sin proferir ningún sonido, solo escuchaba atentamente.

—Bienvenida a Sunnydale. Empezara usted de cero, Buffy. Así son las cosas aquí, no nos importa lo que diga un trozo de papel, aunque diga… —dice el director Flutie con una sonrisa, pero al fijar la vista en los pedazos rotos del documento su expresión se ensombrece —¡caramba!

—Sr. Flutie… —dice Buffy nerviosa pero tratando de sonar firme, sabía que lo que ponía ese papel no era muy lindo y ya se imaginaba como sería vista a partir de ese momento.

—Aquí todos los chicos pueden llamarme Bob… —dice el director con cara amable tratando de tranquilizar a la alumna.

—Bob… —rectifica Buffy, queriendo crear una buena impresión para que se olvidara realmente de lo que ponía su expediente.

—Pero no lo hacen —dice Bob poniendo una expresión de severidad mientras vuelve a juntar las dos mitades del expediente como para no olvidar lo que pone.

—Ya se que mi expediente es un poco… pintoresco. —Trata de decir Buffy con un tono de justificación.

—Oiga, eso no nos importa, pero ¿realmente cree que la palabra es pintoresco? ¿y no deprimente? —dice Flutie con una voz que estaba entre el regaño y la preocupación. Mientras hablaba coge el celo y pega los pedazos del documento que había roto previamente.

—No es tan malo —dice Buffy sintiéndose muy incómoda porque con solo ver la expresión del director podía ver en ella que la veía como una chica problemática a la que vigilar.

—Quemo usted el gimnasio —dice el director Flutie con acritud mirando a Buffy con una mirada realmente severa que la hizo sentir como si tuviera un cartel en la cabeza que pusiera: "peligro, alumna problemática"

—Si, la verdad que si lo hice, pero esta sacado fuera de contexto, ese gimnasio estaba lleno de vampi… —dice Buffy algo abochornada por toda la situación y a punto de revelar más de la cuenta pero se percata en el último momento y trata de rectificar lo mejor que puede —amianto.

—Buffy, no se preocupe. En cualquier otro colegio le habríamos dicho: ándese con cuidado o la estaremos vigilando pero aquí no somos así —dijo el director Flutie con absoluta afabilidad y con las manos cruzadas por encima de la mesa en un gesto de serenidad —Queremos atender sus necesidades y ayudarte a respetar las nuestras. Y si sus necesidades y las nuestras no coinciden…

Dice el director haciendo un gesto con la cabeza con un claro significado de que si no coinciden tendrían problemas. Mientras hablaba Flutie mete el expediente en una carpeta mientras Buffy lo observa nerviosa y deseando salir del despacho para poder respirar con tranquilidad, ya que estando en ese despacho sentía una gran presión. Pero al menos no volvería a cazar a ningún vampiro, esa etapa de su vida se había terminado.

-x0x-

Al salir del despacho del director Buffy cogió su mochila en brazos y la abrió para ver si llevaba todo, pero entonces dos chicos que caminaban por el pasillo chocaron con ella, de forma lateral, tirándole la mochila al suelo haciendo que las cosas que guardaba se desparramaran por el suelo.

—Perdona, perdona —dice Buffy alargando el brazo con la mano estirada en señal de disculpa antes de agacharse y empezar a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —dijo una voz enfrente de ella y Buffy levanto la vista de sus cosas para ver a un chico de cabellos negros que tenía media melena y una sonrisa de amabilidad —¿Puedo… ayudarte?

Repitió el chico muy tímido y nervioso, dándole vueltas al subrayados verde que tenía entre las manos.

—Gracias —dijo Buffy con una sonrisa, encantada por la amabilidad que mostraba el chico para con ella. Entre los dos comenzaron a recoger las cosas que se habían caído de la bolsa de Buffy.

—No nos conocemos, ¿Verdad? —dice el chico tratando de sonar amistoso y menos nervioso de lo que estaba, por hablar con una chica guapa a la que no conocía.

—Me llamo Buffy, soy nueva —dice Buffy con tranquilidad muy agradecida por la amabilidad que el chico mostró al ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

—Alexander Harris, ese… ese soy yo —dice el chico mientras se señala a si mismo y luego levanta la mano en señal de saludo —hola.

—Gracias —dice Buffy riendo cordialmente mientras termina de guardar las últimas cosas en su mochila.

—Bueno, quizás nos veamos por ahí, tal vez en clase, puesto que los dos somos estudiantes —dice Alexander nerviosamente haciendo esfuerzos por sonar simpático y que se le ocurra algo bueno que decir.

Estupendo, encantada de conocerte —dice Buffy mientras los dos se levantan y Buffy pasa de largo marchándose de forma elegante y sencilla. Alexander se queda en el pasillo mirando inseguro como se marcha.

—Los dos somos estudiantes, que ingenioso, que lamentable —dice Alexander regañándose a sí mismo, por lo mal que considera que le a salido la broma —eh, oye, te has dejado —trata de llamarla Alexander mientras el se agacha para recoger un objeto que se olvidaron de meter en la mochila pero sin fijarse en que es —¿Estaca?

Dice Alexander dándose cuenta de lo que es ese misterioso objeto, pero Buffy no lo escucha y se marcha sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Así que Xander agarro con fuerza la estaca mirándola con intriga preguntándose porque esa chica tenía eso en su bolsa, no era normal que una chica andará con una estaca guardada en su mochila.

-x0x-

Las clases de su primer día sucedieron con tranquilidad sin que sucediera ningún suceso inesperado, cosa que era usual en su antigua vida en Los Ángeles, siempre pasaba algo sobrenatural e inexplicable que le hacía dejar de lado su vida cotidiana para buscar tal o cual vampiro. Esa vida le termino saliendo muy cara pues no pudo evitar que la expulsaran de las animadoras, sus relaciones sociales se enrarecieran y dejara de ser la chica popular que había sido siempre para ser la chica a la que todos miraban con mala cara pensando que en cualquier momento saltaría y daría algún que otro problema.

Buffy se perdió por un momento en esos recuerdos antes de obligarse a atender y dejar el pasado atrás, no por nada había dejado esa vida para siempre y ahora tenía la oportunidad de comenzar de cero, sin preocuparse nunca más por esos malditos vampiros que habían destruido su vida social por completo.

En su clase de historia fue cuando por fin Buffy logro hacer amistades con el resto de los alumnos haciendo que pareciera que por fin volvería a ser lo que siempre había sido, una chica popular.

El acontecimiento comenzó cuando en clase mandaron usar el libro pero como Buffy era recién llegada no lo tenía, fue entonces cuando la chica que estaba a su lado se inclinó hacia ella abriendo su libro por la página correspondiente, teniendo el lindo gesto de compartir su libro con ella, Buffy se lo agradeció en silencio y la chica le respondió con una sonrisa cordial. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el timbre sonó indicando la llegada del recreo momento en que las dos chicas aprovecharon para presentarse.

—Hola, soy Cordelia —dice la chica estirando su mano en señal de respeto. La chica viste ropa de última moda y tiene el cabello recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos y sus cabellos eran castaños.

—Yo soy Buffy —dice la recién llegada al instituto mientras estrecha la mano de Cordelia en forma de saludo.

—Si quieres un libro de texto para ti sola lo encontraras en la biblioteca —informa Cordelia mientras cierra su libro y se levanta llevando varios libros en los brazos.

—Estupendo, gracias, ¿y donde esta? —pregunta Buffy con curiosidad mientras guarda su cuaderno y su boli en la mochila antes de levantarse de su silla.

—Ven, te lo enseñare —dice Cordelia haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Buffy la siguiera —¿Así que eres de Hemery? ¿En los Ángeles?

—Sí —dice Buffy con una sonrisa mientras se cuelga la mochila al hombro y camina junto a Cordelia hasta salir de la clase y entrar en los pasillos del instituto.

—Yo mataría por vivir en los Ángeles ¡Con tantas zapaterías —exclama Cordelia soltando un suspiro mientras se recrea en pensamientos sobre la gran ciudad, zapatos, compras y cosas similares.

Buffy suelta una risa ante el comentario de Cordelia, siguiendo el juego y pensando que por fin tendrá una vida social y puede que a su lado incluso vuelva a tener la popularidad que tenía antes de que todo comenzara.

—Aquí estarás muy bien, si te metes en mi grupo seguro que te aceptaran enseguida —continúo Cordelia y Buffy se descubrió deseando entrar en ese grupo, que sin duda debía ser muy similar al que ella tenía en su antiguo instituto —Naturalmente tendremos que someterte a unas pruebas. Como eres de Los Ángeles te libraras del examen escrito, pero veamos… ¿Esmalte de uñas de vampiresa?

—¿Pasado? —contesta Buffy esperando que en Sunnydale permanecieran las mismas ideologías que cuando ella era la chica mas popular del instituto Hemery.

—Pasadísimo. ¿James Spader? —continua Cordelia con el habitual test que le hacía a todas las nuevas que llegaban al instituto con el fin de ver si eran acordes con su grupo de chicas populares.

—Debería llamarme —contesta Buffy con una sonrisa, ahora más segura que antes al ver que su primera respuesta fue acertada.

—¿Frappuchinos? —continua Cordelia tratando de hacer que su voz sonara ambigua para no darle ninguna pista a Buffy que le revelara la respuesta.

—De moda, pero sabrosos —vuelve a contestar Buffy aún mas contesta al ver que adaptarse al instituto no sería tan difícil como había creído en un principio.

—¿John Tesh?

—El diablo —contesta Buffy de una manera tajante que no dejaba lugar a duda.

—Estaban chupadas, pero has aprobado —añade Cordelia con una sonrisa encantadora, alegrándose de que la nueva chica fuera ideal para su grupo de chicas populares.

—Menos mal —dice Buffy respirando hondo y llevándose una mano al pecho como si responder esas preguntas le hubieran costado un terrible esfuerzo.

Buffy se sentía muy feliz por haber conocido a Cordelia y haber pasado sus preguntas para acceder a su grupo, sentía que todo lo que había vivido este último año solo era un espejismo como un mal sueño del que te terminas despertando y al final no a pasado nada y la vida continua exactamente igual. Para Buffy eso significaba entrar al grupo de Cordelia, una oportunidad para volver a empezar como si ninguna de las cosas horribles que había vivido hubieran ocurrido de verdad.

Al avanzar por el pasillo encontraron a una chica inclinada sobre un lavabo bebiendo agua, la chica era pelirroja y vestía con ropa muy anticuada, lo cuál para Cordelia era una gran razón para meterse con ella.

—¡Willow! —la llamo Cordelia haciendo que la chica se incorpora y se girara para mirarla mientras se secaba la boca con la mano —Bonito vestido, me alegra que hayas encontrado algo mono en el sears.

—Bueno, lo eligió mi madre —dice la chica pelirroja mientras observa su vestido, su voz suena tímida y muy insegura. Buffy solo pudo mirar con asombro como Cordelia se burlaba de ella sin saber muy bien que decir, la verdad es que sentía una fuerte sensación de incomodidad.

—Con razón eres un imán para los hombres, ¿has terminado? —dice Cordelia de manera sarcástica y con una gran sonrisa de cinismo ante lo que Buffy tuvo la necesidad de decirle algo pero como no quería empezar en el instituto teniendo problemas se obligó a contenerse.

—Oh —es lo único que profiere Willow dándose cuenta de que a lo que se refiere Cordelia es que se vaya del lavabo y sin atreverse a decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se marchó a toda prisa.

Buffy se quedo observando como se marchaba sintiéndose muy mal por el trato que la chica pelirroja había recibido de parte de su nueva amiga, pero a la vez sentía una fuerte sensación de culpabilidad ya que al ver a esa pobre chica le pasaron por la mente todas aquellas personas que a ojos de los demás no eran más que perdedores, en aquella época ella era la primera en humillarlos, aquellas veces en las que había sido mala con alguien solo porque no encajaba en el instituto. Sin embargo Cordelia debió darse cuenta de que algo cruzaba por su mente ya que de inmediato la encaro poniéndose justo delante de ella.

—Si quieres encajar aquí, la primera regla es reconocer a los perdedores, si sabes identificarlos a simple vista es mucho más fácil evitarlos —dijo Cordelia con una sonrisa que le cruzaba de oreja a oreja.

Buffy contesto con una sonrisa falsa, aquella que había ensayado muchas veces ante el espejo, pues desde que empezó los estudios se le había enseñado que lo ideal para encajar era sonreír y decir lo que opinaba la mayoría, evitando por completo revelar lo que uno pensaba en realidad. Seguir a la mayoría, ese era el secreto. De hecho al oír esas palabras de la boca de Cordelia no pudo evitar recordarse a sí misma diciendo esas mismas palabras, las había repetido mil y una vez a toda chica que se unía a su pandilla en Los Ángeles: "no os acerquéis a esos inadaptados sociales". Sin embargo cuando Cordelia se aparto de su vista estuvo a punto de incumplir sus propios mandatos sociales sintiendo el impulso de seguirla y animarla, pero la chica ya estaba al final del pasillo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cruzo un recodo del pasillo y desapareció de su vista. Pero Buffy se prometió a si misma que esto no quedaría así, la próxima vez que la viera se acercaría a ella le preguntaría como estaba y la conocería en persona, para saber como realmente era esa chica. Al no poder hacer otra cosa Buffy se limitó a seguir a Cordelia por el pasillo, aunque ya no sabía si era porque de verdad le caía bien o si solo era por ser amable, pues ya no se sentía tan cómoda en su presencia lo cual es curioso, pues antes habría adorado a Cordelia, incluso con el tiempo la podría haber visto como una hermana.

—Y si no estás demasiado agobiada deberías ir al Bronze —Cordelia siguió explicándole cosas sobre el instituto y la ciudad aunque el interés de Buffy ya no era el mismo y solo escuchaba porque le vendría bien la información.

—¿Dónde?

—Al Bronze, es el único club al que merece la pena ir. Dejan entrar a todo el mundo pero es el sitio de moda —explico Cordelia aunque Buffy comprendió enseguida lo que quería decir con eso de que dejaban entrar a todo el mundo, seguro ella preferiría que solo la gente con ropa de moda, gente popular, entrara en ella —está en el barrio malo de la ciudad.

—¿Y donde esta?

—A unos 100 metros del barrio bueno, no es que sea una ciudad muy grande pero deberías ir.

—Bueno, lo intentare, gracias —dijo Buffy con amabilidad, queriendo ir aunque tuviera dudas respecto a Cordelia y ya no compartiera sus mismas opiniones no quería quedar como una marginada sin amigos, como ya le había pasado en su antiguo instituto.

—Bueno, nos veremos en gimnasia y me contaras absolutamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti —dice Cordelia mientras se marcha despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Que divertido! —dice Buffy con voz queda hablando con un sarcasmo hecho solo para si misma, observando el sitio por el que Cordelia se alejó. Tras eso se gira mirando hacia la puerta y se dispone a adentrarse en la biblioteca.

-x0x-

Buffy empujo las puertas corredoras con cuidado estirando la cabeza para ver lo que había en ese lugar no muy segura de entrar. Y tenía sus motivos para mostrarse recelosa pues a mirar el interior de la estancia no vio una biblioteca agradable con chicos estudiando ni un viejo señor de barba blanca atendiendo los libros, ni tampoco a una mujer mayor de aspecto severo que llevara gafas. No había ni un alma en aquel lugar, todo tenía un aura oscura y tétrica ya que el sitio no estaba muy iluminada. Nada mas entrar se veían las estanterías viejas colocadas de manera circular alrededor de una mesa antigua de madera, con unas cuantas sillas alrededor del mismo aspecto que la mesa. También se veía otro piso arriba en con estanterías de madera

Buffy camino unos pasos hacia el interior de la biblioteca observándolo todo con detalle pues no podía evitar observar cada detalle de aquella biblioteca que le causa escalofríos en la espalda. En la entrada a la derecha de Buffy se encontraba un mostrador de madera pero con la superficie recubierto de laminas de mármol blanco con muchos libros encima. Pero Buffy no reparo en ella hasta que por inercia coloco una mano en el mostrador dándose cuenta con sus dedos tocaban algo áspero, como la textura de un papel. Se giro con curiosidad solo para estremecerse al ver un periódico que traía un inquietante titular: "varios jóvenes asesinados" sin embargo lo que mas llamo la atención de la chica fue la imagen de varias personas rodeada con un gran circulo rojo hecho por un rotulador, como si alguien hubiera rodeado esa imagen en especifico por algún tipo de interés.

Buffy da un saltito cuando una mano le palpa el hombro sobresaltándola y haciendo que se de la vuelta para ver a un hombre mayor vestido con un traje marrón de paño. El hombre se veía mayor con pelo gris canoso, algunas arrugas en la frente y gafas que le daban un aspecto de hombre sabio además de una pinta que a Buffy le pareció muy misteriosa, sobretodo si se le añade su repentina aparición.

—Vaya, pues si hay alguien -dijo Buffy algo sorprendida tratando de recuperarse del susto que se llevo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —pregunta Giles encogiendo el brazo hacia si tras el brusco movimiento de Buffy al darse la vuelta.

—Estaba buscando unos… unos libros, soy nueva —le contesta Buffy con la voz temblándole y algo tartamudeante pues con la noticia del periódico y aquel sobresalto se había olvidado por completo de lo que había venido a buscar.

—¿La señorita Summers? —pregunta el extraño hombre haciendo que Buffy arquee una ceja preguntándose como había averiguado su nombre tan rápido.

—A acertado —dije Buffy observándolo sorprendida para luego esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica —debo ser la única nueva.

Dijo Buffy esperando que fuera eso, no había otra explicación, quizás todo el instituto sabía su nombre, así no sería tan raro que ese hombre vestido de pana también lo supiera, solo había esa explicación.

—Soy el señor Giles, el bibliotecario —dice Giles alejándose de Buffy caminando hacia una puerta que había escondida en una esquina detrás del mostrador y desapareciendo tras ella.

—Estupendo. Necesito: "perspectivas del siglo XX" —le informa Buffy mientras voltea en dirección hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Giles.

—Se lo que buscas —dijo el bibliotecario ignorando lo que a dicho Buffy mientras sale de la despensa y se acerca al mostrador para sacar un libro muy grueso de tapas duras y que tendría mas de tres mil páginas a juzgar por la apariencia que tenía. El libro se veía antiguo, desgastado pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Buffy fue la palabra: "vampyr"

—Eso no es lo que estoy buscando —dice Buffy con la respiración entrecortada por el miedo y caminando hacia atrás. No sabía de que iba todo ese asunto o quizás no quería saberlo, solo sabía que la sola visión de ese libro le había provocado una gran agitación en el cuerpo con escalofríos en la espalda, temblores de rodilla, su mayor miedo en esos momentos era que su antigua vida la volviera atrapar de nuevo, no quería volver a lo mismo de antes, a que todos sus amigos le dieran de lado por culpa de los secretos que guardaba o que los pocos que supieran su secreto terminaran por temerla o darle la espalda, eso era demasiado.

Buffy corrió tan rápido que cuando quiso detenerse ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada al instinto, se detuvo y respiro profundamente un par de veces, antes de observar el campus del instituto. Todos los chicos caminando por los verdes prados de los terrenos, mientras que otros estaban sentados en los bancos. Pero quién realmente le llamo la atención fue una larga caballera pelirroja que pertenecía a una chica vestida con ropa antigua. La chica estaba sentada en los peldaños de la escalera con las piernas cruzadas, tan distraída leyendo un libro que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Buffy.

—Hola, eres Willow, ¿no? —pregunta Buffy de manera inquisitiva mientras camina varios pasos hacia delante. Hablo tratando de romper el hielo y llamar la atención de la pelirroja aunque ya sabía perfectamente quién era ella, lo que no sabía y realmente quería saber era como era ella.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Willow mientras voltea la cabeza para mirarla muy sorprendida y con la voz temblando a causa de la timidez, realmente le estaba preguntando porque le estaba hablando pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso no sonaba bien y corrigió sumisamente —es decir… ¿quieres que me vaya a otro sitio?

—¿Por qué no empezamos por "hola, soy Buffy" —se presento Buffy con una sonrisa amistosa mientras le hacia un gesto de saludo con la mano —y luego paso directamente a pedirte un favor. No tendrás que irte pero si hacerme compañía durante un tiempo.

Dijo Buffy mientras caminaba los pasos restantes hacia Willow y se sentaba a su lado algo girada hacia un lado para poder mirar a Willow.

—¿Pero no te habías hecho amiga de Cordelia? —pregunta Willow extrañada por la actitud de amabilidad que Buffy le mostraba.

—¿No podéis serlo las dos? —pregunta Buffy con simpleza aunque debido a su experiencia como la chica mas popular del instituto Hemery ya sabía que la respuesta no sería de su agrado.

—Legalmente no —responde Willow con la voz cortada mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Mira quiero adaptarme a este lugar. Es una escuela nueva y Cordelia es muy simpática…al menos conmigo —dice Buffy explicando sus razones y luego interrumpiéndose al recordar la escena que tuvo que presenciar en el pasillo, seguro que para Willow no era tan simpática así que lo expreso con algo de culpa, pero luego añadió:

—Pero tengo el ardiente deseo de no suspenderlo todo y tú podrías ayudarme a ponerme al día.

En parte era una escusa ya que la verdadera razón por la que le hablaba era que quería conocerla, eso la ayudaría a aclararse pues quería volver a ser la chica popular sin embargo sentía que ya no era capaz de tratar mal a los demás, pues cuando Cordelia desprecio a Willow sintió un profundo peso en su estomago, el peso de los remordimientos y no solo por Willow si no por todos aquellos a los que había tratado mal en su vida.

—Desde luego me encantaría ayudarte. Si estas libre mas tarde podemos vernos en la biblioteca —dijo Willow con una gran sonrisa y hablando con una voz cantarina.

—Ahí no —contesto Buffy poniéndose muy seria a la sola mención de aquel siniestro lugar donde se encontraba aquel hombre tan extraño. No quería volver a entrar en ese sitio en lo que le restaba de vida —Mejor un sitio mas tranquilo, digo mas bullicioso, la biblioteca me pone los pelos de punta.

—Oh, eso les pasa a casi todos —dijo Willow con una expresión de compresión pero luego su gran sonrisa volvió a asomar en su cara —Pero a mi me encanta. Hay muy buenos libros y el nuevo bibliotecario es maravilloso.

—¿Es nuevo? —pregunta Buffy confusa, cavilando sobre el hecho de que aquel bibliotecario llegara al mismo tiempo que ella al instituto y que además la confrontara de esa manera y hasta supiera su nombre, pues era imposible que fuera una casualidad y esa idea no hacia mas que ponerla muy nerviosa.

—Si, acaba de llegar. Dicen que trabaja en un museo británico o en el Museo Británico, no estoy segura. —le explica Willow con un evidente entusiasmo por hablar con Buffy y explicarle todo lo referente a la escuela —Lo sabe todo y se a traído montones de libros históricos y biografías. ¿Con sinceridad te parezco muy aburrida?

—Para nada —responde Buffy dedicándole una sonrisa pues estaba descubriendo lo bien que se sentía al lado de Willow, se le notaba una chica muy inteligente y amistosa, bajo esa capa de timidez había una buena persona deseando salir.

—Hola, ¿estáis ocupadas? ¿os interrumpimos? —dijo una voz alegremente a la que siguió un chico de media melena vestido con una camiseta blanca y pantalones marrones acompañados de unas deportivas viejas, era el mismo chico que la había ayudado a recoger sus cosas tras salir del despacho del director. El chico en lo alto de las escaleras de entrada mientras la miraba sonriente. Con el iba un chico moreno, de pelo corto y camiseta naranja que dejo su mochila aún lado de las escaleras, el chico de la camisa blanca le lanza su mochila y este la coloca junto a la otra.

—¡Hola! —exclama Willow alegremente al verlos. Buffy supuso de inmediato que ese chico y Willow se conocían.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta el chico de la camiseta naranja a modo de saludo.

—Buffy, este es Jesse y él es Xander —les presenta Willow mientras los señala con un gesto de la mano.

—Buffy y yo ya nos conocemos. Éramos íntimos. Luego vino un periodo de distanciamiento en el que los dos nos desarrollamos como personas pero ahora hemos vuelto a los viejos tiempos. Estoy emocionado.

Bromeo Xander exagerando muchísimo el tiempo que se conocían, pues ya lo conocía pero solo en el pasillo pero esa pequeña invención de Xander consiguió distraer a Buffy haciendo que se olvidara de sus propias cavilaciones y le presentara gran atención a su historia.

—¿Son imaginaciones mías o te estas comportando como un idiota? —conjetura Jesse con una sonrisa burlona.

—No son imaginaciones —dice Xander algo cortado por la pregunta de su compañero.

—Encantada de conoceros, chicos… —contesta Buffy con una sonrisa aunque luego duda por un momento debido a la forma de comportarse de los chicos, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad, al menos autentica amabilidad ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las trivialidades sociales donde todo eran sonrisas falsas de frente y burlas desdeñosas por la espalda —me parece.

—Queríamos darte la bienvenida y hacer que te sintieras como en casa a no ser que tu casa sea terrible —dice Jesse bromeando mientras señala a Buffy con la mano abierta dando énfasis a su frase.

—Y devolverte esto — continuo Xander mientras se incorpora sosteniendo una estaca por el mango dejándola bien a la vista de Buffy que se pone nerviosa. —Me imagino que estas construyendo una valla muy pequeña.

—No, es para defenderme. En Los Ángeles la lleva todo el mundo, el spray de pimienta esta pasado de moda.

Le contesta Buffy cogiendo su estaca y guardándosela en la mochila, estaba muy nerviosa pero aún así trataba de sonar lo mas natural posible y que su escusa sonara como algo creíble.

—¿Qué haces para divertirte? ¿qué te gusta? ¿Qué buscas en un hombre? Cuéntanos —dijo Xander hablando muy rápido y haciendo muchas preguntas en pocos segundos mientras se sentaba pegado a Buffy.

—¿Tienes un secreto oculto que quieras que publiquemos? —pregunta Jesse bromeando y a la vez dándole un tono enigmático a su pregunta.

—¡Vaya! Todos quieren saber cosas de mi ¡Qué bien! —dice Buffy de manera sarcástica mostrando en su boca una sonrisa falsa y algo preocupada e incomoda por tantas preguntas.

—Es que nunca ocurre nada en una ciudad tan pequeña como Sunnydale- Tú eres noticia —le explica Xander con amabilidad y sencillez.

—No lo soy, de verdad —contesta Buffy con humildad queriendo evitar las preguntas pues su pasado no era algo que quisiera contar, no con todas esas historias de vampiros que le habían ocurrido. Además no estaba acostumbrada a un ambiente tan tranquilo en el que no tuviera que fingir ser una persona distinta a quién era. Los tres chicos parecían ser buena gente, amable, sencilla y humilde con la que no hacían falta ni falsedades, espejismos ni seguir la opinión popular, simplemente dejarse ser como uno es, pero a Buffy le costaba un poco esa parte debido a todos los secretos en su vida.

—¿Te estas molestando estos idiotas? —pregunta una voz detrás de Jesse por lo que él se gira a la vez que todos dirigen su mirada hacia ese punto para ver a Cordelia.

—No —contesta Buffy algo cortada desviando su mirada entre unos y otros sin saber a quién apoyar.

—No va con nosotros —contesta Willow negando con la cabeza algo tímida y hablando con sumisión.

—¡Hola, Cordelia! —la saluda Jesse tratando de sonar galante y alegrándose de verla, Jesse se acerca a ella pero ella interpone su mano entre ellos para respetar las distancias.

—¡Oh, por favor! —dice mirándolo con una expresión desdeñosa para luego fijarse en Buffy y hablar con una aparente amabilidad —No quería interrumpir tus desmejoradas relaciones con la plebe pero solo quería decirte que no vas a poder conocer a la entrenadora Foster, la mujer de pelo castaño por qué han suspendido la clase de gimnasia debido al fiambre que a aparecido en una taquilla.

A pesar de la tranquilidad y la falta de interés con la que había hablado Cordelia la noticia provoco en Buffy el mismo efecto que si la hubieran golpeado con un camión. Se quedo completamente paralizada tratando de procesar esa información.

—¿Qué? —logro gesticular cuando por fin le salieron las palabras, esa noticia era terrible y muy alarmante, esas cosas siempre provocan un fuerte efecto de estupor y sorpresa aunque no conocieras a la víctima pero tras todo lo vívido el efecto era mucho mayor.

A pesar de que se esforzó por no hacer caso a esa noticia está no paro de revolotear por su cabeza acosándola y distrayéndola de sus obligaciones hasta que finalmente no pudo quedarse al margen, tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Así que antes de que sacaran el cadáver en un momento en que los pasillos estaban desiertos los recorrió con mucho sigilo y vigilando que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores que la pudiera atrapar. Miraba a cada lado y cada ruido la hacia ponerse en tensión como si esperara que en cualquier momento pudiera entrar alguien que la atrapara. Llego hasta la puerta de la estancia donde habían colocado el cadáver, estaba cerrada con llave, aun así Buffy solo tuvo que ejercer un poco de su fuerza en abrir la puerta para que esta cediera y con un empujón la abrió despejando el camino. La cerro tras de si y por fin se encontró delante de una sabana que tapaba un gran bulto. Buffy corrió la sabana para poder observar el cuerpo de un varón excesivamente pálido, tenía los labios blancos y una mirada inexpresiva que hizo que a Buffy le recorriera un escalofrió. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue su cuello, en él tenía dos agujeritos pequeños en el cuello ambos del mismo tamaño y profundidad bien podrían ser las heridas provocadas por algún insecto o un pequeño mamífero pero Buffy sabía la terrible verdad. La había sabido desde que Cordelia le transfirió la noticia, puede que desde que se encontrara a ese misterioso hombre en la biblioteca, no podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado ya que no la dejarían rehacer su vida tan fácilmente y ese cuerpo con sus agujeros era una prueba de ello.

-x0x-

El siguiente movimiento es entrar con paso brioso en la biblioteca dándoles un empujón tan fuerte a las puertas corredoras que estas se quedan balanceándose adelante y hacia atrás hasta que terminan cerradas detrás de ella.

—Bueno, ¿a que viene esto? — exclama Buffy mientras se interna en el interior de la biblioteca mientras busca al bibliotecario con la mirada.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta la voz de Giles proveniente del piso superior que es el único signo de él ya que se encuentra entre un montón de estanterías de mediana altura.

—Ya sabrá lo del chico muerto, ¿no? El que a aparecido en la taquilla.

Buffy camina por la estancia hasta la mesa de madera completada por cuatro sillas de la misma barnizada que la mesa, Buffy coloca su bolsa en una de ellas con sumo cuidado antes de volver a dedicarle su atención al bibliotecario,

—Si —contesta el bibliotecario apareciendo por uno de los pasillos que hay entre las estanterías para llegar a la barandilla barnizada y quedarse mirando a Buffy con rostro solemne.

—Pues es una cosa rarísima —dice Buffy con cierto tono de sospecha reflejada en su voz que bien podía interpretarse como una acusación bien disimulada. Buffy sube por la escalera lateral al piso superior y llega hasta Giles para quedarse a un metro de él —tiene dos agujeritos en el cuello y le han chupado toda la sangre. —Cuando vio que Giles mantenía un rostro inexpresivo enarco una ceja mirándolo suspicazmente —¿no le parece raro? ¿no va a decir Oooh?

—Me lo temía — concluyo Giles con cierto aire de pesar pero manteniendo el temperamento calmado de los que los ingleses hacían fama.

—Pues yo no. Hoy es mi primer día, temía estar atrasada en todas las clases, de no hacer amigos o de llevar un peinado pasado de moda. No me imagine que iba a ver vampiros en el campus y no me importa.

— ¿Entonces para que has venido?

Pregunta Giles escrutándola con la mirada con unos ojos tan penetrantes que Buffy sintió como si Giles fuera capaz de traspasarla con la mirada, eso junto con esa pregunta hecha tan oportunamente hizo que Buffy tuviera que preguntarse exactamente lo mismo.

—Para decirle que no me importa — replico Buffy insegura pero tratando que su voz sonara clara y contundente para no dejar lugar a dudas —y ya se lo he dicho. Así que, adiós.

Dice Buffy girando sobre si misma para regresar a las escaleras y marcharse antes de que ese hombre pudiera replicarle pero no le da tiempo y una nueva frase del hombre la deja clavada en el sitio:

—No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? —Le espeta Giles mientras se frota la mano con la frente pero Buffy decide ignorarlo y tras un instante de duda retoma su camino y baja por las escaleras —¿crees que es una coincidencia que estés aquí? lo de ese chico es solo el principio.

Giles se acerca a la barandilla y apoya ambas manos en ella mientras se recarga sobre la madera barnizada y observa a Buffy que ya se encontraba en el piso de abajo, dispuesta a marcharse hasta que siente una punzada de irritación y se voltea para mirar a Giles con una expresión de enojo y frustración dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no pueden ustedes dejarme en paz?

—Porque tú eres la cazadora... —responde Giles con aire enigmático mientras baja por las escaleras para acercarse a Buffy—en cada generación nace una cazadora, una chica entre todas las del mundo es la elegida, una chica...

—Con la fuerza y la habilidad de cazar vampiros para impedir que se extienda el mal. Bla bla bla...—responde Buffy con el aire de alguien que ya ha tenido esa conversación demasiadas veces —ya lo se, ¿vale?

—La verdad es que no comprendo tu actitud, ya has aceptado tu deber, ya has matado vampiros.

Replico Giles dejando que la confusión se reflejara en su voz lo cuál solo hizo que se ganara una mirada cansada de Buffy.

—Si, ya he pasado por eso, lo he hecho y no me interesa.

Fue la rotunda respuesta de Buffy que tuvo el efecto suficiente como para dejar a Giles sin saber que decir por unos segundos antes de que volviera a insistir.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de esta ciudad? pregunta Giles mientras levanta el dedo índice como indicando que le espere, tras eso se gira sobre si mismo y se dirigí a la puerta del mostrador.

—¿Que está a dos horas en coche de la boutique más cercana?

Responde Buffy de manera sarcástica, no puede ver que hace Giles dentro de aquella estancia, ni siquiera sabe lo que se oculta detrás de esa puerta pero cuando Giles regreso traía una buena colección de libros en sus brazos.

—Indaga un poco la historia de esta ciudad y verás que se han dado muchas circunstancias extrañas —dice Giles acercándose a Buffy, quién se había apoyado en la mesa barnizada por lo que Giles se coloco a su lado y puso sus libros encima de la mesa. —Estoy convencida de que toda esta zona es un centro de energía mística. Hay cosas que gravitan hacia ella y que no las hallarás en ninguna otra parte.

—Como vampiros —responde Buffy con cansancio y aburrimiento lo cuál pone nervioso a Giles.

—Zombies, hombres lobo, íncubos, súcubos — empezó a nombres Giles mientras que con cada nombre cogía un libro del montón y lo colocaba en los brazos de Buffy para ilustrar sus palabras. Buffy agradeció tener una fuerza superior a la de cualquier ser humano, ya que de lo contrario los brazos se le habrían dormido debido al pesado grosor de los libros, peso que aumentaba con cada volumen que Giles le hacia sujetar. —Todo lo que siempre temías encontrar bajo la cama, pero que por el día te parecía imposible. Todo ello es real.

Le explico Giles con pasión por su trabajo y por inercia coloco una mano encima del montón de libros inclinándose hacia delante para acercarse a Buffy dejando su rostro a medio metro del de Buffy. Buffy se limitó a parpadear de manera despectiva antes de contestar.

—¿Sé compró la serie de Time-Live? —pregunto con voz socarrona mientras colocaba los pesados tomos en la mesa para luego encarar a Giles con una mirada algo burlona.

Giles se quedo en completo silencio sin saber que decir por el cambio de tema tras unos segundos se atrevió a contestar con toda la sinceridad posible.

—Si —admitió Giles agachando la mirada algo avergonzado.

—¿Le regalaron el teléfono? —sigue preguntando mientras levanta una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

—El calendario

—Estupendo. En primer lugar soy una cazavampiros y en segundo lugar estoy retirada —prosigue Buffy cruzándose de brazos y hablando con un tono inquisitivo que no dejaba lugar a dudas pero luego se relajo y sus palabras adquirieron un tono jocoso — ah, ya se, ¿por qué no los mata usted?

—Yo soy un vigilante, un observador, no se hacerlo —repuso Giles sin poder reprimir una sonrisa tímida y algo nerviosa tan solo de imaginar a un vigilante cazando vampiros. Eso además de ser indecoroso era muy difícil, rozando lo imposible dado que los vampiros tenían una fuerza extraordinaria que los humanos no podían ni soñar.

—Vamos, una estaca en el corazón, un poco de luz del día, es como coser y cantar .

—Una cazadora caza, un observador...

Giles trato de explicarse lo mas claro que puede sin embargo Buffy lo interrumpe con otro sarcasmo mordaz.

—¿Observa?

—Si... —contesta Giles por inercia pero luego se da cuenta del error que cometió y trata de corregirse lo mas claro posible, sin embargo no puede evitar cierto temblor en su voz —¡No! él la entrena, la prepara.

En ese momento Buffy no aguanta mas, sentía el peso de los recuerdos hundiéndola, recordaba todo lo malo que había vivido desde que conoció a Merrick, el también dijo prepararla, pero no la preparó para tener que mentir a las personas que le importaban, sobre el peso que los secretos le haría a su vida. No la preparo para ir perdiendo uno a uno a todos sus amigos y para ver el terror en sus rostros cuando alguno de ellos descubría lo que hacia, no estaba preparada para ir perdiendo poco a poco todo lo que tenía, todo lo que hacia que su vida fuera perfecta y normal hasta que su única vida fue matar a todo vampiro que se encontrara al lado de Merrick. Pero ni siquiera Merrick estuvo a su lado al final, el murió enfrentándose a un poderoso vampiro y ella tuvo que continuar sola para que al final simplemente la expulsaran del instituto.

—¿Prepararme para qué? ¿para qué me echen de la escuela? ¿para que pierda a todos mis amigos? ¿para tener que estar siempre jugándome la vida y no poder contárselo a nadie porque podría ponerles en peligro? —estallo Buffy en gritos furiosos soltando todo lo que había estado guardando en su interior y que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro para luego tranquilizarse y terminar con voz calmada pero manteniendo un tono ácido en cada palabra —Adelante, prepárame.

Giles quedo impactado por las duras palabras de Buffy, trato de decir algo pero no le salía ningún sonido pues no sabía ni que decir, comprendía todo lo que sufría una cazadora, parte de él la comprendía, pero la otra parte, la parte profesional no era capaz de aceptar un no por respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando por fin fue capaz de decir algo Buffy desapareció por la puerta. Giles soltó una maldición musitada antes de seguirla fuera de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo había algo que ni cazadora ni vigilante habían previsto es que no estaban solos en la biblioteca, había alguien mas escondido entre las estanterías de libros de la planta superior y lo había escuchado todo con completa claridad sin embargo su cerebro se negaba a comprender todo lo que bibliotecario y alumna se habían dicho.

—¿Cómo? —fue lo único que logro proferir Xander Harris mientras se acercaba a la barandilla para mirar fijamente la puerta por la que Buffy y el bibliotecario habían salido.

-x0x-

Buffy ya había recorrido un buen tramo del pasillo cuando al cruzar una esquina escucho una voz exhausta detrás de ella.

—¡Está empeorando! —exclamo Giles completamente cansado pues había tenido que correr bastante para alcanzar a Buffy.

—¿Qué esta empeorando?

Pregunta Buffy malhumorada deteniéndose en seco pero sin siquiera voltearse para mirar a Giles, simplemente se quedo completamente inmóvil. Giles toma una bocanada de aire antes de caminar los pasos que le separan de Buffy y colocando una mano en su hombro la guía hasta una esquina algo apartada en el pasillo para que no puedan escucharlos.

—El influjo de muertos vivientes y los sucesos sobrenaturales han ido en aumento —le explica Giles hablando en susurros para que nadie mas lo escuche —hay una razón para que estés aquí y hay una razón de que sea ahora.

Dice Giles señalando hacia bajo con el dedo índice simbolizando el instituto, el propio Sunnydale como el significado de "aquí". Pero Buffy se limitó a emitir un resoplido exasperado.

—Porque ahora es cuando mi madre se ha venido a trabajar aquí —contesta Buffy a la defensiva tratando de alejarse de Giles pero este coloca su mano en la pared interponiendo el brazo en el camino de Buffy para que ella no pueda marcharse.

—Algo está por venir. Algo… algo va a suceder y pronto.

Añade Giles con voz temblorosa pero aún así lo suficientemente críptica para que a Buffy se le pongan los pelos como escarpias con solo pensar en que algo malo suceda justo cuando empieza una nueva vida, casi era como si todo lo que había vivido la estuviera persiguiendo.

—¿Podría ser mas concreto? —dice Buffy con sarcasmo y con un aire despreocupado como tratando de decir con su tono de voz que eso no le preocupaba.

—Por lo que yo se, todos los signos indican que habrá una revolución mística crucial muy pronto, puede que dentro de unos días o aún menos.

—Venga ya, estoy es Sunnydale ¿qué mal puede haber aquí?

Pregunta Buffy de manera sarcástica y despreocupada y con sonsonete con un tono que hacia sonar la simple idea de algún peligro como algo absurdo e irreal, sin embargo por dentro se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta tratando de convencerse así misma de que en Sunnydale no podría ocurrir nada malo. Buffy hizo su mejor esfuerzo por creerse que de verdad no encontraría vampiros en Sunnydale, ni que nada de esas cosas horribles que había vivido podrían vivirle en Sunnydale, pero por alguna razón no llegaba a creérselo del todo, no se lo termino de creer cuando dejo de hablar con el bibliotecario, ni cuando llego a casa después de clase ni siquiera en el momento de elegir el mejor atuendo para ir a aquel local del que le había hablado su compañera Cordelia, ese local llamado Bronze.

Al final escogió una ropa sencilla y cómoda a la par que elegante, una camiseta blanca acompañada por una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones negros. El calzado también era cómodo, como todo el calzado que tenía, puesto que en su vida anterior él peligro la acechaba a cada instante por lo que correr o luchar era una seguridad, razón por la que tuvo que moldear su forma de vestir a esta circunstancia, con lo que respecta al calzado estaba constituido por deportivas, botas y como en este caso zapatos sin nada de tacón prácticamente.

Así es como iba vestida cuando tuvo que cruzar un tétrico callejón en el que prácticamente no había nadie y la oscuridad reinaba en cada esquina. Pero Buffy se adentro en el sin ningún temor pues sabía lo que podría encontrarse en esa oscuridad, pero también que ella era lo único que podría detener dicha oscuridad. Cuando iba por la mitad del callejón escucho ruidos amortiguados detrás de ella eso la hizo ponerse en tensión pues los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas cercanos y fuertes. No tardo mucho en desarrollar una estratagema y subirse encima de una barra de acero que estaba a varios metros por encima del callejón. Se posiciono agarrada a la barra en una posición invertida con los pies arriba y la cabeza hasta que una figura humana apareció a lo lejos en el callejón y fue acercándose cada vez mas hasta situarse en la posición que Buffy esperaba para dejarse caer y balancearse agarrada a la barra para darle una fuerte patada a la silueta que cayo al suelo. El derribado trato de incorporarse pero rápidamente Buffy salto hacia él y coloco un pie encima de su pecho impidiendo que se levantara. La figura era un chico alto que vestía con un traje negro, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones. Este trata de incorporarse pero Buffy no se lo permite por lo que el chico observa por un momento el pie de Buffy antes de clavar su mirada justo en los ojos verdes de Buffy y con completa tranquilidad se dispone a hablar:

Así es como iba vestida cuando tuvo que cruzar un tétrico callejón en el que prácticamente no había nadie y la oscuridad reinaba en cada esquina. Pero Buffy se adentro en el sin ningún temor pues sabía lo que podría encontrarse en esa oscuridad, pero también que ella era lo único que podría detener dicha oscuridad. Cuando iba por la mitad del callejón escucho ruidos amortiguados detrás de ella eso la hizo ponerse en tensión pues los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas cercanos y fuertes. No tardo mucho en desarrollar una estratagema y subirse encima de una barra de acero que estaba a varios metros por encima del callejón. Se posiciono agarrada a la barra en una posición invertida con los pies arriba y la cabeza hasta que una figura humana apareció a lo lejos en el callejón y fue acercándose cada vez mas hasta situarse en la posición que Buffy esperaba para dejarse caer y balancearse agarrada a la barra para darle una fuerte patada a la silueta que cayo al suelo. El derribado trato de incorporarse pero rápidamente Buffy salto hacia él y coloco un pie encima de su pecho impidiendo que se levantara. La figura era un chico alto que vestía con un traje negro, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones. Este trata de incorporarse pero Buffy no se lo permite por lo que el chico observa por un momento el pie de Buffy antes de clavar su mirada justo en los ojos verdes de Buffy y con completa tranquilidad se dispone a hablar:

—¿Tiene algún problema, señorita?

—Si tengo un problema — le espeto Buffy con tono severo y hasta algo amenazante —¿por qué me seguías?

—Se lo que esta pensando, pero no se preocupe no muerdo.

Dijo el chico alzando un poco la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada. Buffy lo miro un poco dubitativa pensando si dejarlo levantarse. Finalmente retrocede varios pasos pero en una posición de defensa con los puños preparados para pelear. El chico se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

—Lo cierto es que esperaba que fuera mas alta o con más músculos —Dice el chico de manera jocosa antes de llevarse la mano al cuello y frotarse la zona dolorida —Aunque sí, es muy dinámica.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Buffy con dureza sin quitarle la vista de encima ni tampoco bajar los puños, estaba preparada para cualquier ataque a traición que aquel sujeto quisiera realizar.

—Lo mismo que usted

Respondió el misterioso joven dejando de frotarse el cuello para dedicarle a Buffy una sonrisa enigmática y misteriosa acompañada de una leve sonrisa que a Buffy la puso nerviosa a la vez que la irrito, por lo que se olvido de mantener la guardia y separo los brazos a modo de encogimiento de hombros.

—Esta bien, ¿y qué es lo que quiero?

—Matarlos, matarlos a todos.

Respondió el chico a la vez que se acercaba mucho a Buffy hasta estar separados por unos pocos centímetros lo cuál hizo que el nerviosismo de Buffy aumentara, por lo que tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para recuperar el control de su corazón que se había desbocado por la cercanía de ese apuesto pero enigmático y posiblemente peligroso caballero.

—Lo siento, respuesta equivocada, pero a ganado un bonito reloj de imitación. Lo que yo quiero es que me dejen en paz —repuso Buffy usando el sarcasmo como arma para tratar de disimular que le había puesto nerviosa. No espero mas y comenzó a andar por el callejón para tratar de alejarse de ese chico tan extraño pero la voz del chico la retuvo antes de que hubiera dado más de dos pasos.

—¿Dé verdad crees que estas en posición de elegir? —le espeto el chico con una forma de hablar tan críptica que Buffy tuvo que concentrarse para captar todos sus posibles significados —estás a las puertas del infierno y pronto se van a abrir.

Buffy se giro aturdida con miles de preguntas recorriendo su mente, quiso preguntárselas todas a aquel chico tan extraño pero el se limito a sacar algo del interior de su chaqueta.

—No le des la espalda a esto —dijo el chico antes de lanzarle lo que llevaba en las manos, Buffy lo atrapo en el aire solo para descubrir que era una caja pequeña, de esas en las que vienen las joyas cuando las acabas de comprar. —Tienes que estar preparada.

—¿Para que? —fue la primera pregunta que consiguió hacer Buffy, pero tenía mil mas recorriendo su mente en ese momento.

—Para la cosecha.

Fue la respuesta indescifrable del joven que sin explicar que era exactamente consiguió que a Buffy se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Sin embargo había otra pregunta que le martilleaba la mente era otra.

—¿Quién es usted?

Pregunta con tono intrigado sin embargo el chico se limito a sonreír enigmático evitando responder su pregunta directamente:

—Digamos que… soy un buen amigo —dijo con una voz indescifrable mientras comienza a caminar por el callejón pasando al lado de Buffy quién lo mira de reojo sin atreverse a quitarle la vista de encima.

—Pues puede que yo no quiera que sea mi amigo.

Le espeto Buffy girando sobre si misma para encarar al chico quién ya se estaba empezando a alejar pero que al oír la respuesta de Buffy se voltea con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera amigo tuyo —responde el hombre misterioso mientras camina hacia atrás sin apartar los ojos de Buffy para finalmente desaparecer en la oscuridad del callejón.

Buffy se quedo completamente inmóvil observando la callejuela por donde se había marchado el chico para luego exhalar e inhalar varias veces antes de abrir la cajita que ese misterioso hombre le había dado, esperaba encontrarse algo desagradable no esperaba que ese chico le fuera a dar algo que realmente le gustara, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando dentro de ella encontró un colgante de plata, pero no un colgante cualquiera si no un colgante con forma de pequeña cruz. La verdad entendía su significado pero no la procedencia de aquel objeto que el chico le había dado ni tampoco las intenciones reales con las que se lo había dado, pero finalmente suspiro y tras decidir que hacer con ese misterioso y considerado obsequio Buffy prosiguió con su camino esperando no vivir mas encuentros desafortunados. Buffy recorrió los callejones oscuros en completa tensión, alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento que hubiera en el camino. En un momento creyó escuchar algo pero al girarse para ver que era no vio absolutamente nada señal de que tenía que relajarse pues aquella frase, "la cosecha" le había afectado la mente. En la siguiente ocasión observo un movimiento al lado de los cubos de basura, pero solamente era un gato negro que al verla se quedo completamente inmóvil mirándola atentamente para luego salir corriendo desapareciendo en la oscuridad del callejón. Buffy se había quedado observando el gato directamente por unos momentos hasta que lo vio alejarse y entonces continuo su camino alegrándose de que el gato no fuera un ser con forma humana y colmillos en la cara. Pronto llego a un lugar en el que pudo ver a una gran conglomeración de gente a las puertas de un lugar que mas que un bar o un pub le recordó a una vieja fabrica, pues el lugar se veía como una puerta pequeña debajo de un cartel de neón negro con letras blancas que ponían Bronze. Sin embargo esa puerta estaba en una pared de color gris metálico que estaba colocada de manera horizontal recorriendo toda la calle hasta que se perdía a la vista dando la impresión de que el Bronze estaba anexado a otras instalaciones. La pared tenia pliegues que la recorrían de arriba hasta abajo. Pero lo que tenía ancho le faltaba de bajo pues el local no era excesivamente alto, por fuera se podía calcular que tendría la planta baja y el primer piso solamente. Buffy se interno entre toda esa gente que pasaba por la puerta y al entrar le dieron un hombre en la puerta le dio una tarjeta especial que la invitaba a una consumición gratis. Nada mas traspasar la vida sintió la sensación que siempre se sentía pues en cuanto entro le llego una música bastante alta de un famoso grupo que estaba de moda, el lugar estaba impregnado del olor del tabaco y el alcohol y no había prácticamente espacio para caminar con libertad pues había tantas personas que parecían sardinas en lata y el espacio era bien reducido. Camino como pudo por ese lugar buscando a Cordelia o a alguien que conociera sin embargo no encontraba a nadie, en una ocasión un chico levanto la mano como saludarla pero cuando ella le respondió el saludo vio que ese chico ni siquiera la estaba mirando y al echar un vistazo a su espalda vio que el saludo no era para ella sino para otro chico a su espalda que también tenia la mano levanta. Buffy se sintió un poco avergonzada y rápidamente te alejo de ellos hacia la barra frustrada por sentirse completamente perdida y sola pero cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza vio una cabellera pelirroja que le llamo la atención pero no pudo verla bien pues varias personas le tapaban la visión de aquella chica, por lo que esquivando a la gente te acerco a la barra y descubrió a Willow que estaba tan concentrada en su bebida que no se daría cuenta si alguien se le acerca por la espalda cosa que Buffy hizo.

—¡Hola!

Buffy le sonríe colocándose detrás de ella a la vez que le daba un rápido toque en los costados para sobresaltarla a lo que Willow reacciono sobresaltándose para luego girarse para mirar a Buffy sonriéndole alegremente.

—¡Hola!

—¿Has venido con alguien?

Pregunta Buffy mientras se sitúa a un lado de Willow mirándola de frente mientras Willow tenía la cabeza girada hacia la derecha para poder observar a Buffy.

—No, estoy sola —niega Willow con la cabeza tímidamente pero pronto una sonrisa ilusionada apareció en la cara de la pelirroja —creía que iba a venir Xander.

Buffy se quedo un momento mirándola con una expresión sorprendida a la vez que inquisitiva con una certeza brillando en su mente. Mientras hablaban Buffy enseño su papelito al camarero para que le trajera su bebida gratis.

—¿Es que estáis saliendo juntos?

Pregunta Buffy con curiosidad desinteresada como viendo esa pregunta como una oportunidad de sacar una buena conversación.

—No, solo somos amigos — explico Willow bebiendo de su Martini con una pajita — fuimos novios pero rompimos.

—¿Y eso? ¿qué paso?

—Me robo a mi Barbie.

Respondió Willow con una sencillez y tranquilidad que solo añadió más desconcierto a la simple respuesta tan absurda de Willow que provoco que Buffy la mirara pasmada preguntándose interiormente que razón era esa como para romper con alguien o mejor dicho la pregunta sería ¿cómo ex que Willow y Xander aún jugaban con muñecas? Con solo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Buffy Willow supo que había cometido un error al no concretar así que se dispuso a hacerlo:

—Teníamos cinco años.

Explico Willow de manera tímido y con un extraño rubor en sus mejillas, Buffy lo entendió todo e hizo un sonido de comprensión aunque también se sintió algo cortada en ese momento, pues ya no sabía muy bien que decir por suerte no tuvo que decir nada ya que en ese momento el camarero le trajo su batido y se concentro en beber de la pajita mientras Willow prosiguió hablando.

—La verdad es que no salgo mucho con chicos… últimamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, cuando estoy con un chico que me gusta, me resulta difícil decir algo divertido o ingenioso o algo —le explico Willow con voz suave y algo resignada —Normalmente me pongo a balbucear y luego me voy.

Buffy emitió una risa suave y trato de tranquilizarla haciéndole saber tanto con la mirada como con la voz que ese no era un problema tan grave como le podía parecer, bien es cierto que ella nunca tuvo problemas con los chicos, al menos en una situación normal y por tanto no sabía que era quedarse sin palabras y sufrir de timidez, pero sin duda ella no lo veía como un problema grave.

—No será para tanto.

—Si que lo es —aseguró Willow completamente convencida con una calmada tranquilidad, pero bajo esa apariencia tranquila se escondía un aura de tristeza —yo creo que a los chicos les gustan las chicas que saben hablar.

Buffy levanto una ceja incrédula la verdad es que ella tenía experiencia con los chicos, cuando era la chica mas popular del instituto los tenía prácticamente comiendo de su mano, podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera, siempre tendría una cola de chicos esperando para salir con ella aunque ella no mostró interés mas que en uno o dos de ellos, pero sin duda eso no evitaba que tuviera chicos a su alrededor. Luego todo cambio y a medida que perdía popularidad había menos chicos a su alrededor hasta quedar completamente sola, sola salvo por un chico en el que nunca se había fijado antes pues pertenecía al grupo de los que ella consideraba "fracasados" pero que estuvo ahí para ella cuando mas sola estuvo. Sin embargo de esa experiencia le quedo la certeza de que los chicos no se interesan por las chicas que saben hablar, pues cuando su conversación era hueca y superficial ellos la adoraban pero luego en cuanto perdió su fama la abandonaron sin que su forma de hablar tuviera algo que ver.

—Se te nota que últimamente no sales.

Dice Buffy asistiendo con tranquilidad y al observarla Willow tuvo una impresión de ella, siempre se veía segura de si misma y despreocupada.

—Debe ser fácil para ti.

—Si, facilismo —dice Buffy bajando la vista concentrándose en su batido mientras le daba un sorbo, pero realmente esto era una excusa para concentrarse en otra cosa y dejar de cavilar sobre como había cambiado su vida.

—No se te ve nada tímida —contesto Willow observándola con atención y deseando en su interior ser tan atrevida como lo era Buffy.

—Bueno, mi filosofía —empezó a decir Buffy pero en ese momento se detuvo mirando a Willow dubitativa —¿Te cuento cuál es mi filosofía?

—Si, claro —contesto Willow asistiendo, ansiosa por saber cualquier cosa que su nueva amiga quisiera enseñarle.

—La vida es corta.

—¿La vida es corta? —pregunto Willow con expresión confusa mientras la observaba con ojos inquisitivos.

—No es muy original pero es cierto —explico Buffy alegremente, muy convencida de eso pues sabía de primera mano lo frágiles que eran las cosas, siempre en constante cambio, en constante movimiento. No tenía mucho sentido quedarse al margen pensando en las consecuencias si al día siguiente mueres y te arrepientes de no haber dado el gran paso, de hacer eso que deseabas hacer y no te atreviste, hay que vivir cada minuto como si fuera el último —¿Por qué ser tímida y perder el tiempo con un chico si se va a reír de ti? Aprovecha el momento, porque mañana puedes estar muerta.

En ese momento Buffy recorrió el lugar con la mirada pero deseo no haberlo hecho pues vio en la planta de arriba del local, algo que deseo no haber visto, a alguien que observaba la gran multitud con rostro sombrío, tal impacto le causo esa visión tan nítida y real que no fue capaz de articular palabra ni siquiera escucho la siguiente respuesta de Willow ni supo si su mensaje le había llegado o si simplemente lo ignoraría. La visión de ese sujeto acechando a los jóvenes que solo se estaban divirtiendo la dejo helada e hizo que un pasmo le congelara el cerebro sin ser capaz de pensar nada coherente.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —dijo Buffy como posesa mientras se levantaba con su batido en la mano, mientras no dejaba de observar hacia aquel punto en concreto.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que volver.

Le contesto Willow con aire triste mientras bajaba su mirada como pensando que ya no quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, eso hizo que Buffy se girara con una sonrisa resignada, como si en su interior pensara "no tienes remedio"

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

-x0x-

Le repitió con completa seguridad para recalcar el mensaje tanto con su tono de voz como con sus palabras. Tras eso camino entre los chicos joviales y alborotadores, a cada paso tenía que esquivar un obstáculo nuevo, bien fuera una pareja bailando, un chico con un batido o hasta una pareja abrazada con despreocupación que tenían toda la atención en los ojos del otro, todo un mar de juventud fiestera que no pensaba en otra cosa que en divertirse, eso hizo que Buffy sonriera melancólica recordando los tiempos en que no conocía los peligros que entrañaba la noche y su única preocupación era mantener su merecida popularidad. Una vez fuera de la masa alocada de adolescentes, subió las escaleras deprisa sin embargo tenía la sensación de que cada escalón le llevaba siglos subirlo no por esfuerzo si no porque estaba tan preocupada por confrontar a ese misterioso sujeto que todo le parecía avanzar de forma lenta como si alguien hubiera ralentizado la velocidad con un mando a distancia. Finalmente llego al piso de arriba y se acerco con cautela procurando no ser detectada.

—¿Qué? ¿de fiesta con los alumnos? ¿lo pasas bien?

Pregunto Buffy con sarcasmo apareciendo por detrás del individuo que se sobresalta al oírla volteándose en un auto-reflejo lleno de tensión para ver quién es pero al verla su rostro de sorpresa pasa a ser de hastió respecto a lo que ella acababa de decir.

—Ya claro, como que me divierte ver a unos payasos dando saltos, eso no me parece precisamente divertido —le contesto esté poniendo cara de aburrimiento pero sin perder su elegante porte ingles —preferiría estar en mi casa, con una taza de Bovril y un buen libro.

Esa respuesta hace que Buffy lo mire con cara de aburrimiento y emita un resoplido burlón que dejaba muy claro su pensamiento sobre ese asunto.

—Necesita un cambio de personalidad.

—Éste es un lugar perfecto para detectar vampiros. Está oscuro y abarrotado —le explico el vigilante Rupert Giles de quién Buffy aun no confiaba del todo, pues seguía pareciéndole un sujeto extraño al que no había que quitarle la vista de encima y peor aún, estaba completamente empeñado en devolverla a la vida como cazadora —además, sabía que vendrías y tengo que hacértelo entender.

Eso hizo que Buffy rodeara la mirada antes de volver a fijar los ojos en Giles mientras viajaba por un momento en el mar de sus recuerdos hasta revivir el encuentro que vivió hace apenas un rato cuando venía hacia el Bronze, gracias a ese recuerdo pudo darle un nuevo significado "soy un buen amigo" había dicho ese joven tan extraño, en ese momento no había captado tan crípticas palabras pero ahora era imposible no hacerlo, ese hombre y el bibliotecario que estaba delante de ella, eran amigos y se habían propuesto arruinarle los planes de una vida normal.

—Qué se acerca La Cosecha. Ya lo se, me lo dijo su amigo.

A pesar de la completa seguridad de Buffy en su reciente teoría la hizo ponerse nerviosa tan solo por pensar que estuviera equivocada, eso volvería a dejar entre las sombras la identidad del chico y peor aún el significado que tenía todo lo que le había dicho.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto Giles sin ocultar ni por un momento la sorpresa de la que era víctima.

—La Cosecha —recalco Buffy esperando ver cualquier signo de reconocimiento en la expresión de Giles sin embargo lo único que mostró la cara de Giles fue una gran preocupación y la mas absoluta de las incertidumbres —¿Significa algo para usted? Porque para mí no.

—No estoy seguro ¿quién te dijo eso?

Era evidente que no solo no había ningún signo de reconocimiento si no que Giles no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría haber sido el chico misterioso que la visito en pleno callejón y que no le dijo ni como se llamaba, eso le preocupo volviendo a cavilar sobre sus intenciones,. Tal vez solo quería tenderle una trampa o simplemente era alguien que quería ayudarla pero no quería darse a conocer, no lo sabía y eso la frustraba.

—Un joven moreno y guapo pero muy extraño. Pensé que eran ustedes amigos.

—No —fue la corta y contundente respuesta de Giles mientras adaptaba una expresión de solemne incertidumbre y seriedad, teniendo sus pensamientos mas ocupados en darle vueltas a la misteriosa palabra, que tenía la impresión de haber leído eso en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde —¿y dijo algo más?

—Algo sobre las puertas del infierno, la verdad es que no me cayo bien.

Dijo Buffy tratando de terminar con el tema mientras giraba sobre si misma para quedarse mirando el piso de abajo donde todo era música y gente bailando o bebiendo. Mientras Buffy observaba la panorámica sintió como Giles caminaba a su alrededor hasta situarse detrás de Buffy haciendo que ella pudiera sentir su aliento en el cuello, tenía un aroma suave como si hubiera comido caramelos mentolados.

—Míralos, divirtiéndose, sin darse cuenta del peligro que les rodea.

Le dijo Giles detrás de ella con aire desaprobador como si no le pareciera bien todo el espectáculo de chicos bailando, bebiendo o besándose como si no le pareciera bien que no se percataran del peligro que corrían pero sin embargo a Buffy eso le parecía un sueño, una vida normal, nade de preocupaciones salvo la de los exámenes o si un chico te gusta, en ese momento deseaba ser cualquier otra chica, cualquier otra persona, no ser la cazadora.

—Qué suerte

Contesto Buffy melancólica a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba mirando una gran fiesta desde las alturas del piso superior, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí perdida en el mar de los recuerdos.

—O quizás tengas razón, las señales podrían ser falsas —le concedió Giles con completa calma inglesa pero Buffy no le prestaba atención estaba mas concentrada en observar a los chicos y Giles se dio cuenta de ello —no es como si hubieras tenido pesadillas.

Buffy no capto esas palabras de inmediato, primero las escucho como un leve eco muy lejano pero cuando llegaron a su cerebro lo hicieron con una fuerza que la dejo atónita y paralizada por unos segundos sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Pesadillas, las pesadillas la perseguían la acosaban, fue la primera prueba que le expuso su anterior vigilante para captar su atención. Si simplemente hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa lo habría ignorado sin más argumentando que podía conseguirle un buen psiquiatra, pero la palabra clave era pesadillas, solo así accedió a acudir con él al cementerio. Desde pequeña había tenido pesadillas horribles sobre monstruos y sobre chicas que se enfrentaban a ellos, no era tan grave cuando los mataban, pero cuando perdía era cuando la pesadilla se hacia demasiado cruda como para soportarla y terminaba despertándose con gritos de terror y envuelta en sudor. Luego no paraba de pensar cuál era el sentido de esos misteriosos sueños, bien podría argumentar que se trataba del efecto de ver demasiadas películas de terror, solo había un problema, ella no solía ver películas de terror que pudieran afectarla, ni siquiera había visto su primera película de horror cuando todo comenzó. Así que cuando Merrick le menciono las pesadillas no pudo irse sin más pues en el fondo esperaba que ese hombre le diera una respuesta a sus temores y si se lo dio, pero no la que hubiera deseado.

Eso hizo que se girara a mirar a Giles profundamente sorprendida por su comentario, a lo que el sonrió triunfante satisfecho de que su táctica para llamar la atención de la chica hubiera funcionado. Eso solo hizo que Buffy cambiara su expresión de sorpresa a fastidio.

—Mira, no digo que no vaya a matar a un vampiro si me lo encuentro, solo no me apetece ponerme a buscarlos.

Le dijo Buffy irritada mientras fulminaba con la mirada al bibliotecario ante lo que Giles se coloco a un lado de Buffy apoyándose en la barandilla mientras deshacía su sonrisa triunfante por una mas conciliadora.

—¿Pero estarás preparada? Hay muchas cosas de este mundo que no sabes. No lo sabes todo sobre ellos, ni siquiera de tus propios poderes. —Le explico Giles con toda calma y una expresión severa en el rostro —Los vampiros aparentan ser totalmente normales hasta el momento de atacar, solo entonces revelan su verdadero ser.

Eso solo hizo que Buffy resoplara aburrida mientras dedicaba su mirada volvía a observar a los jóvenes que seguían bailando ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba.

—Es usted como un libro de texto con brazos —dijo con tono burlón y sarcástico sin siquiera mirar a Giles —eso ya lo se.

Dijo Buffy pensando en el momento en que Merrick le había explicado justo eso mismo, de hecho uso muchas menos palabras y un tono mas sarcástico. Realmente no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de saber eso, se lo dijo nada mas conocerse y se lo estuvo repitiendo cada vez que podía, parecía que en cualquier momento le pitarían los oídos de tantas veces escuchar la misma canción.

—Pero una cazavampiros debería ser capaz de detectarlos en cualquier parte. —continuo Giles con completa naturalidad ignorando el tono sarcástico de Buffy —no tendrías que observarlos para saberlo, ni siquiera tendrías que pensar, debería ser como un acto reflejo. ¿Podrías decirme si hay alguno en este lugar?

Buffy suspiro antes de inclinarse sobre la barandilla y poner toda su atención, primero vio a un chico vestido de forma anticuada con las mangas remangadas, el chico estaba hablando con una chica a la que no pudo vislumbrar bien. También veía a varios jóvenes en la barra bebiendo vasos del que no quería saber su contenido, otra pareja besándose en una esquina pretendiendo pasar desapercibidos mientras se enrollan. Vio a Jesse y a Cordelia lo cuál le hizo sonreír ya que por fin los había localizado, sin embargo vio como Jesse le hablaba con una sonrisa en la boca como si tratara de seducirla pero por la mirada desdeñosa de ella no iba por buen camino y esa sospecha se confirmo cuando ella se alejo del chico y este simplemente se quedo viendo como se alejaba.

—Es posible —admitió Buffy sin mucho interés, aunque era cierto que estaba pendiente a todos los detalles de aquellos chicos, prestaba atención a cualquier cosa que pasara en aquel pequeño local salvo si había vampiros.

—Deberías saberlo, aunque haya tanta gente y tanto ruido deberías ser capaz de detectarlos. Inténtalo, agudiza tus instintos.

Buffy volvió a concentrarse ante la insistencia de Giles pero esta vez si trato de hacer el esfuerzo por detectar cualquier no-muerto que rondara el lugar, sin embargo su mirada termino regresando al chico vestido a la "última" moda, tenía algo especial y no se refería precisamente a sus cualidades físicas, si no que había algo oculto en aquel joven, no era como los demás. Sin embargo, esta vez si deslumbró mejor a la chica con la que hablaba, era una chica de hermosos cabellos rojos como la sangre.

—Ahí hay uno —señalo Buffy con el dedo a aquel chico al que no le podía quitar la vista de encima por mas que lo deseara, era como si su instinto le obligara a observarlo, un instinto que se sintió salvaje y primitivo, como el de un depredador en plena cacería.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta Giles que debido al gran número de personas reunidas en la pista le resultaba imposible situar a cual de ellos había señalado Buffy.

—Ahí mismo hablando con esa chica.

Buffy volvió a señalar con el dedo pero esta vez Giles hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ver a quién se refería y esta vez pudo ver a un chico y a una chica pelirroja, pero eso solo le hizo soltar una risa leve.

—No lo sabes.

—Por favor, fíjese en su chaqueta, lleva las mangas arremangadas —explico Buffy usando sus conocimientos de moda para poder razonar sus instintos —¿y la camisa? Fíjate en su atuendo un momento.

—¿Está anticuado? —pregunta Giles de manera insegura, pues no estaba muy informado de cómo eran las modas americanas y mucho menos la de los jóvenes americanos.

—Es prehistórico —le aseguro Buffy con completa certeza —solo alguien que haya vivido bajo tierra durante diez años pensaría que eso puede estar de moda.

—Pero no agudizaste los sentidos.

Le espeta Giles ante lo que Buffy abre la boca para discutírselo, pero detecto al vampiro tan rápido que Giles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, así que no tendría mucho sentido si tratara de explicárselo ya que pensaría que solo lo dice para quedar bien, así que se quedo callada. Se limito a observar como su amigo Jesse volvía a la carga esta vez seduciendo a una chica rubia y parecía que esta vez si le iba mejor que con Cordelia, lo cuál le alegro. Lo que no le hizo tanta gracia fue en el momento en que el vampiro y su posible víctima se giraron y la chica quedo de frente a ella con lo que pudo observar sus rasgos físicos con toda nitidez pero eso la dejo petrificada mientras una expresión de preocupación salía de sus labios.

—Esa no es… —empezó a decir Giles igual de preocupado, pero Buffy lo interrumpió.

—Willow —dijo Buffy atónita mientras le daba su bebida a Giles, para tener las manos libres.

—¿Qué esta haciendo? —le pregunta Giles extrañado cogiendo el vaso por inercia mientras observa a Willow agarrarse del brazo de aquel vampiro, por lo que había visto esa chica no era una persona de ligar en barres, así que verla cogida a ese vampiro era bastante sorprendente.

—Disfrutar del momento —le contesto Buffy con una seriedad mortal aunque mas bien se lo decía así misma, regañándose por ser la chica que incito a su amiga a ligar con un vampiro. Aunque en ningún momento se imagino que su consejo la llevaría a semejante peligro si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Con paso raudo accedió a las escaleras y las bajo rápidamente. Giles trato de seguirle el paso pero rápidamente se quedo atrás, entonces volvió a mirar a Willow y la vio marcharse agarrada al vampiro, al poco rato vio como Buffy llegaba hasta donde hace unos segundos estaba Willow, pero debió percatarse de lo que había ocurrido pues al segundo siguiente ya estaba atravesando la puerta en dirección a la calle. Pasaron un buen rato antes de que se percatara de que llevaba algo en la mano y un rato mas en percatarse de que ese algo era el vaso que Bufffy le había encasquetado.

—¡Rayos! —lanzó una maldición musitada mientras se obligaba a bajar por las escaleras y acercarse a la barra para dejar ahí la copa de Buffy para luego girarse y mirar la puerta rezando a todos los dioses del firmamento porque la cazadora llegara a tiempo de salvar a la doncella apuros.

-x0x-

Buffy salio del local caminando en una completa tensión pues todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta esperando cualquier señal de Willow y de aquel vampiro, obligándose a apartar cualquier pensamiento de su mente para concentrarse solo en el entorno que la rodeaba, atenta a cualquier señal de peligro. Paso junto a una valla de puntas afiladas y aprovecho para arrancar una de ellas y construirse una estaca que llevo preparada en su mano por si la atacaba cualquier vampiro. Se adentro en las entrañas de un oscuro callejón abriendo todas las puertas para asegurarse de que Willow no estaba dentro y llegando finalmente a una puerta bajo un letrero que ponía: "no pasar" eso no la hubiera detenido por lo que llevo su mano a la puerta y le dio un leve empujón pero la puerta no se abrió y eso disuadió a Buffy, pues si hubieran entrado por ahí la puerta estaría forzada o hasta rota.

En ese momento detecto una presencia detrás de ella, el supuesto agresor se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, Buffy no logro pensar con claridad en ese momento debido a los nervios, tenía el corazón en un puño y debido a eso reacciono violentamente, sujetándola por el cuello para levantarla por el cuello mientras la ponía contra la pared. Cuando ya la apuntaba con su estaca y estaba a punto de clavársela en el corazón fue cuando pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba. Era una chica morena, con un gran bronceado causado por muchas horas en la playa o en un balneario y era joven, su edad no superaría los 16, pero lo que mas llamaba su atención eran sus ojos, eran cafés, pero ahora no brillaban con su tono café característico sino que ahora el brillo que los dominaba era el de un autentico y absoluto terror. Los ojos hacían juego con una expresión de verdadero pánico y su cuerpo temblaba aterrorizado por verse levantada como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Pero por si eso no era lo suficientemente impactante la situación se agravo porque no era una simple desconocida.

—¡Cordelia! —dijo Buffy sorprendida de si misma mientras soltaba a la joven dejando que lentamente resbalara por la pared hasta quedar de pie ante ella.

—Dios, ¿tuviste un trauma de niña?

Pregunta Cordelia tratando de sonar tranquila pero en sus ojos podía verse el terror que tenía y la mirada de desconfianza que le dedico le dolió a Buffy más de lo que demostró, pues era la prueba palpable de por mas que se esforzara nunca sería normal. Cordelia había sido muy amable con ella desde que llego pero ahora la miraba como si viera al diablo en persona.

—Cordelia, ¿has visto a Willow por aquí? —pregunto Buffy tratando de aparentar normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo las miradas de Cordelia y la de las chicas reunidas en la puerta no dejaban de martillearle en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿pensabas clavarle esa estaca?

Contesta Cordelia con tono sarcástico aunque su mirada no dejaba de escrutar a Buffy con preocupación y cierto temor como si realmente estuviera considerando la seguridad de su compañera. Buffy quiso emitir una disculpa o cualquier cosa para aliviar la situación pero supuso que después de eso no podía decir nada que no la hiciera quedar mucho peor, no había palabras que pudieran disculparla frente a ese ataque, había actuado impulsivamente y eso fue un gran error que casi hiere a su compañera. Sabía que había hecho mal pero si se quedaba hablando con ella Willow podría terminar muerta y eso no lo permitiría, así que hecho a andar con paso raudo hacia donde su instinto le decía que habían ido.

Cordelia se limito a verla marchar aliviada por no tenerla delante, no quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que ella había tenido miedo pero su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja agitada por el viento y había sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero al menos Buffy ya se había marchado.

—Por dios —dijo tratando de que su voz no temblara al salir de su boca y que su expresión de pavor sonara mas como una desdeñosa —perdonad, tengo que llamar a todos mis conocidos ahora mismo.

Le dijo a sus amigas tratando de sonar calmada, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar cierto temblor en su voz y en su cuerpo sacando el móvil con movimientos algo torpes. Quería llamar y advertir a todos de lo peligrosa que era Buffy y si además podía desquitarse criticándola hasta el punto de convertirla en una paria dentro del instituto sería feliz. Sobretodo porque eso es lo que haría normalmente con cualquier persona no apta para su circulo social, si no lo hacia podían pensar que era por miedo y que estaba intimida y hay una cosa que cualquier persona que estudiara en el instituto de Sunnydale debía saber, que nadie, absolutamente nadie podría intimar a Cordelia Chase.

-x0x-

Buffy no había abandonado aún la calle del Bronze cuando escucho una voz a su espalda que la llamaba, Buffy trato de tranquilizarse para no repetir lo de Cordelia y se giro para ver quién la había llamado. Ante sus ojos vio a Xander vestido con una cazadora marrón, camisa azul y vaqueros, el pelo estaba igual de despeinado y revoltoso como por la mañana.

—¿Ya te marchas? —pregunta Xander mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Xander, ¿has visto a Willow?

Le pregunto Buffy reflejando su preocupación tanto por sus gestos como por su forma de hablar, esa preocupación hizo que Xander dejara de sonreír para ponerse serio y dedicarle una mirada inquisitiva.

—No, esta noche no.

—Se ha ido con un chico.

A pesar de que Buffy se expreso con una gran seriedad, su respuesta dejo a Xander con una cara de incredulidad que bastaba con mirarle para saber que Willow no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que no salía con chicos.

—Estamos hablando de Willow, ¿verdad? Willow ligando en el Bronze —dijo Xander hablando con lentitud y escepticismo como si Buffy le hubiera dicho que había visto un alienígena —¡anda ya!

—Tengo que encontrarla, ¿A dónde se la habrá llevado?

Dijo Buffy mas para si misma que para Xander y sin esperar una respuesta de Xander comenzó a andar alejándose, sin embargo tuvo que detenerse cuando lo siguiente que le dijo Xander la dejo estupefacta:

—Espero que no sea un vampiro porque entonces tendrás que matarle.

Buffy escucho eso y algo le exploto en el cerebro, era como si siempre le estuviera persiguiendo su pasado, eso la hizo sentir una fuerte angustia en su pecho y perdió cualquier pensamiento cualquier pensamiento que tuviera debido al pasmo, sin embargo cuando volvió en si lo único que pudo hacer fue estallar en furia.

—¿Es que a salido en el boletín escolar? ¿lo han publicado los periódicos? ¿Hay alguien en esta ciudad que no sepa que yo soy la cazavampiros?

Estallo en gritos volteándose para mirar a Xander que ya había recorrido la distancia que los separaba y posicionado al lado de Buffy sin inmutarse por su grito.

—No, yo solo se que tú crees que eres la cazavampiros y lo se porque…

Empezó a decir Xander, pero Buffy le perforo con la mirada y lo interrumpió sin animo para pensar en algo mas que no fuera salvar a Willow.

—Esta bien, me da igual, ¿Sabes donde a podido ir Willow?

Le espeto Buffy con dureza y algo nerviosa muy preocupada para andarse con finuras ante eso Xander se puso muy serio y la miro preocupado.

—Hablas en serio…

Fue la respuesta atónita de Xander al ver la seriedad con la que Buffy hablaba, se notaba que para ella lo que decía tenía sentido. Mientras que Buffy lo miraba con desden sabiendo que si no le explicaba la situación la tomaría por una simple loca y no la ayudaría.

—Xander, si no la encontramos seguramente mañana aparecerá muerta.

Fue la respuesta de Buffy, de la forma directa y seria con la que uno comunicaría el fin del mundo, tan directa que Xander empalideció y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para humedecer la boca.

Willow sentía una gran admiración por su nueva amiga, era una chica genial, era atrevida, divertida, amable y humilde, era como esas chicas populares, pero en el buen sentido, ella no era superficial ni tonta, era una gran chica y lo mejor es que a diferencia de las demás, ella no la despreciaba ni la humillaba la trataba como lo haría una verdadera amiga y eso era algo que le agradecía profundamente. Y cuando una chica como Buffy te daba un consejo lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y eso fue lo que hizo Willow, lo acepto e incluso lo repitió varias veces y cuanto mas lo repetía mas fantástico le parecía. "Aprovecha el momento" esas palabras le recorrían su mente desde el mismo instante en que Buffy las pronuncio por primera vez. Trato de seguir el consejo a rajatabla y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un chico alto, con unos ojos verdes preciosos y una hermosa cabellera negra, se le veía un poco pálido pero eso solo acentuaba su gran belleza, el chico estaba pidiendo una bebida en la barra a poca distancia de Willow y ella quiso acercarse, hablar con él. Pero al principió no se atrevía, finalmente tuvo que repetirse la frase mágica, "aprovecha el momento", para darse valor y hablar con él. Al principio pudo sentir como se ponía roja y le temblaba la voz presa de sus nervios pero decidió hacerles frente y no salir huyendo lo que condujo a que primero dijo una frase y él la respondió, luego ella dijo otra y él la volvió a responder así hasta construir una larga serie de frases que unidas dieron forma a una conversación. Una cosa dio paso a la otra y el chico llamado Thomas la invito a salir fuera y ella no muy segura le dijo que podrían ir a tomar un helado.

(2)Sin embargo cuando estuvieron en la oscuridad de las calles y Willow pudo sentir el viento en la cara le invadió la inquietud y mas cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico que la acompañaba dejo de ser un chico amable y abierto para ser mas serio e inexpresivo.

—Que oscuro esta esto.

Comento Willow con el objetivo de sacar una conversación que pudiera tranquila y distraerla de la oscuridad que los acechaba.

—Es de noche.

Dijo de manera inexpresiva mientras se encogía de hombros sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar a Willow lo cuál la hizo sentir más inquieta que antes, pensó en darse la vuelta y volver al Bronze pero no se atrevió a caminar sola en esa oscuridad así que no tuvo mas remedio que continuar al lado de Thomas.

—Bueno, de noche siempre esta oscuro, es lo normal —dice Willow con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se pega al chico y le abrazo el brazo en un intento por no sentirse tan sola ni tan asustada —aún no puedo creer que no te haya visto por el instituto, ¿tienes al señor Chomsky en historia?

Pregunto Willow como si fuera una simple pregunta hecha solo con el objetivo de sacar conversación sin embargo quería probar la veracidad de ese chico pues le había dicho que estudiaba en el instituto así que si decía la verdad sabría que no existe ningún señor Chomsky, pero si decía que si, entonces… ¡dios!, esperaba que no dijera que si. Sin embargo el chico no dijo nada simplemente se limito a girar la cabeza y mirarla con una expresión irritada lo que hizo a Willow enmudecer y callar sin atreverse a decir nada más. Sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse que no iban en la dirección correcta pues ya se habían pasado la calle que iba a la heladería, Willow sintió como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y sus piernas empezaban a temblar, exhalo e inhalo para obligarse a calmarse antes de volver a hablar.

—La heladería esta por ahí —dijo señalando una calle detrás de ella y haciendo todo lo que podía para controlar el temblor de su voz mientras se quedaba completamente inmóvil —está detrás de la calle Hamilton.

—Conozco un atajo.

Dijo el chico girándose para mirarla mientras se encogía de hombros pero al ver que no la seguía le dedico una  
sonrisa tranquilizadora a la vez que la cogía de la mano para hacerla moverse a su ritmo. Wilow quiso soltarse y salir corriendo pero se obligo a tranquilizarse pensando que nada malo le iba a ocurrir pero se lo replanteo cuando entraron en un cementerio. Era evidente que no iban a ir a ninguna heladería pues ¿Cómo un cementerio iba a ser el atajo a ninguna parte? Eso la aterrorizo e hizo que su corazón acelerara hasta el máximo y su respiración fuera muy agitada, temblaba como una hoja y le costaba mucho pensar con claridad.

—Bueno, esto es bonito… pero da miedo.

Dijo Willow temerosa mirando a su alrededor, el suelo estaba recubierto de un césped brillante y estaba recubierto de tumbas por todo el lugar, Willow se pregunto como un lugar así estaba en mitad de la ciudad y más aún como no estaba cercado por ningún tipo de vaya, aparto esos pensamientos y trato de dejar de pensar en los cadáveres enterados bajo tierra y solo pensar en como convencer al chico de irse de allí inmediatamente.

—¿Estas seguro de que esto es un atajo?

Pregunto Willow aterrada, ya sabía que el seguramente lo sabía sin embargo no se atrevía a decirle que la llevara de vuelta al Bronze pues temía que se enojara y pudiera hacerle daño. Las tumbas cada vez tenían un aspecto mas aterrador y eso hizo que Willow deseara estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuera un cementerio.

—Mira, ¿alguna vez has visto alguna de estas?

Pregunto Thomas mientras señalaba una pequeña y antigua cripta con una puerta de hierro afiligranadacon varias figuras de cruces, era una cripta siniestra y con solo verla a Willow se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias.

—No… —dijo Willow con voz temblorosa y el corazón en un puño y la sensación solo aumento cuando Steve se adelanto y le abrió la puerta de la cripta —Gracias.

Dijo Willow de forma atemorizada mientras se para en seco y pasa su mirada por todos los sitios buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, quizás echándolos de allí o con mucha suerte a alguien que la conociera para volver con el al Bronze pero para su desgracia no había nadie alrededor. Se pregunto si eso era lo que tramaba Steve y eso tuvo un efecto demoledor en ella, dejo de pensar, no era capaz de razonar y termino en un shock que la distancio de la realidad y la metió en un universo del terror en el que lo único que hacia era mirar a todas partes aterrada mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Ven.

Le dijo el chico en un susurro pero ella no se movió ni siquiera pudo comprender lo que dijo solo se mantenía inmóvil moviendo la cabeza en shock demasiado aterrada como para gritar o moverse. Entonces sintió como el vampiro se acercaba a ella y le colocaba la mano en el hombro para acariciarla con suavidad, a la vez que llegaba hasta su cuello para desde ahí cogerle el pelo con cuidado y apartarlo colocándolo detrás de la cabeza, dejando el cuello desprotegido.

—Vamos, ¿De que tienes miedo?

Le susurro el chico al oído con una voz y unos gestos que pretendían ser tranquilizadores, pero que sin embargo aumentaron la angustia de Willow que sentía como el corazón le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Deseo salir corriendo pero en ese momento Thomas la agarro por los brazos con tanta fuerza que le resulto doloroso el agarre con la que ese chico le apretaba los brazos para forzarla a caminar y entrar en esa vieja y siniestra cripta. Cuando estuvieron en las escaleras el chico la lanzó al interior con tanta fuerza que Willow tuvo que apoyarse en el sarcófago de piedra para no caerse, pero al menos había superado el shock y ahora podía pensar con mas claridad.

—No tiene gracia.

Le contesto Willow que a pesar del temblor de su voz trato de sonar segura y fuerte para aparentar que no estaba asustada aunque en su interior todo latiera con impresionante fuerza. El chico se acerco a ella con pasos seguros de si mismo y ella retrocedió lentamente temerosa de lo que le hiciera. El camino a su alrededor como si la estuviera calibrando y ella hizo lo mismo tratando de evitar que la alcanzara. Estaba mas aterrada que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, mas aterrada que cuando tenía que hablarle a alguien, mas aterrada incluso que a la hora de hablar con un chico, ese era el peor momento de su vida, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, de su única posibilidad de salvación, ella estaba mas cerca de la puerta.

—Creo que voy a irme.

Dijo Willow con voz temblorosa hablando por puro nerviosismo pues sabía que lo mejor era salir corriendo, sin embargo aún seguía demasiado paralizada para correr pues se preocupaba que pasaría si Thomas la atrapaba.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

Dijo el chico con tranquilidad, sonriendo burlonamente como si Willow hubiera emitido una gracia que ella no lograba comprender. Esa sonrisa fue el incentivo que Willow necesitaba para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo a toda velocidad, pero aún no había llegado a lo alto de la escalera cuando se tuvo que detener pues delante de la puerta había una chica rubia, vestida con un uniforme escolar. A pesar de que Willow no pudo deslumbrar bien sus facciones debido a la oscuridad en aquella cripta, si pudo percatarse de que observaba la escena con una sonrisa altanera como quién ve un espectáculo de circo y cuando Willow se quedo observándola petrificada, la rubia solo intercambio una mirada con ella observándola con curiosidad como una niña que observa a una mariposa atrapada en una caja. Para finalmente juntar un poco los labios como si estuviera dándole un beso a alguien pero que en este caso era un gesto burlón que hizo que Willow retrocediera varios pasos atónita sin poder dejar de mirarla con el terror reflejado en sus ojos a punto de volver a entrar en shock.

—¿No has podido conseguir nada mejor?

Pregunta Darla observándola con una sonrisa despectiva antes de comenzar a bajar los escalones con pasos seductores y altivos que a pesar de que vestía un uniforme escolar a Willow le parecieron movimientos propios de una reina.

—Es joven —dice Steve con una sonrisa observando a Willow con ojos depredadores que hicieron sentir a la pelirroja como si solo fuera un trozo de ganado. El sentimiento de vulnerabilidad y la impotencia hicieron que Willow regresara al estado de shock que se había apoderado de ella momentos antes.

—No hay bastante para los dos.

Dijo la chica rubia hablando con tono sedoso mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones que el faltaban para quedarse mirando al chico con una sonrisa despreocupada antes de volver a ver a Willow con ojos depredadores lo cuál reavivo los temblores de la joven.

—¿Por qué no has traído algo para ti?

Dijo el chico separando los brazos a modo de encogimiento de hombros ante lo que la chica lo miro con una sonrisa enigmática y a la vez seductora y casi como si estuviera esperando ese preciso momento desde fuera se oyó una voz quejumbrosa a la que siguió un joven que tenía la mano apoyada en el cuello, caminaba tambaleándose y tenía la mirada algo perdida como si estuviera mareado y no pudiera sostenerse sobre sus piernas. La repentina llegada de aquel joven devolvió a Willow a la realidad de manera abrupta y esta no pudo reprimir un grito de angustia.

—¡Dios mío, Jesse!

Grito Willow aterrada mientras se acercaba a Jesse y este se derrumbo en sus brazos, Willow evito que cayera contra suelo y lo ayudo a sentarse en unas escaleras contrarias en las que estaba la chica rubia, los pelos se le tensaron cuando se percato de las manchas de sangre provenientes de dos pequeños orificios en el cuello de Jesse. El chico la miro agotado y algo aturdido por la perdida de sangre.

—Me a mordido —exclamo Jesse atónito y con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

Eso hizo que Thomas mirara a la hermosa rubia con un reproche fingido a lo que ella solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros mostrando una cara de falsa culpabilidad.

—Me entro hambre por el camino.

Contesto la chica con una risa cantarina que la hacia parecer una niña pequeña que se reía de una travesura eso solo la hacia ver mas aterradora.

—Jesse, vámonos de aquí.

Dijo Willow tratando de levantar a Jesse tirando de él por los brazos, pero el ni se inmuto debido a la conmoción, sin embargo Darla si que se dio cuenta y la miro con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que depredadora.

—No iréis a ninguna parte.

Dijo la chica rubia con gran tranquilidad mientras los observaba con ojos de cazador mientras caminaba hacia ellos de la misma forma que un cazador acecharía se acercaría su pesa pero Willow no se amilano por esto e hinchando su pecho dio varios pasos hacia delante para interponerse entre Jesse y esa mujer.

—Dejanos en paz.

Le grito con una fuerza y firmeza que no sabía que poseía, se quedo observando a Darla completamente inmóvil en una postura erguida y firme tratando de mostrarse fuerte a pesar de que en su interior no paraba de temblar aterrorizada.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso… Tenemos hambre.

Dijo la chica sin detenerse ni inmutarse y poniendo una cara de tristeza que en realidad solo era una burla, cuando ya estaba a un paso de Willow paso algo que hizo que a Willow se le helara la sangre, su cara cambio dejo de ser una cara pálida llena de hermosura y casi angelical por una monstruosa, sus ojos se tornaron en un amarillo metálico y brillante que relucieron en la oscuridad, su cara de lleno de protuberancias que invadieron su frente y su nariz atravesándola de lado a lado, pero lo mas aterrador de todo fue que dos de sus dientes se alargaron hasta alcanzar la forma de largos y afilados dientes. La sola visión de aquella apariencia monstruosa hizo que Willow liberaba algo que estaba guardando en su interior desde hacia bastante rato, soltó un fuerte chillido de horror.

El grito debió ser tan fuerte que escucho por todas partes pues Willow escucho otra voz en la puerta y al levantar la vista aterrada vio a Buffy mirándolos con una mirada seria, pero había otra cosa en su mirada, otra cosa que aumento la preocupación de Willow, ella también tenia mirada de cazadora, pero de una forma distinta a Thomas y su compinche. Y detrás de ella había otra figura pero no se acerco lo suficiente para que pudiera deslumbrarlo con claridad. (2)

—Vaya, es muy bonito —dice Buffy hablando de una manera sarcástica y despreocupada que hacia contraste con la mirada depredadora de sus ojos, la chica dejo vagar su vista por la vieja cripta observando todos los detalles —Es un poco precario pero con unas mano de pintura y unos cojines sería un hogar .

Dice Buffy mientras baja las escaleras y coloca su mano encima del ataúd para posteriormente mirarse la mano observándola con detenimiento para luego sacudirla quitándose el polvo que el lugar desprendía. La chica rubia se limito a girarse mirándola con curiosidad e interés.

—¿Quién eres tú, nena?

Pregunto con curiosidad y a la vez mostrándose abiertamente seductora mientras mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo y confianza en si misma. Willow se sintió brevemente aliviada pues la chica parecía haberse olvidado de ella, sin embargo ese alivio duro solo centésimas de segundo cuando se percato de que la atención de ambos monstruos demoniacos estaba puesta en Buffy y tuvo miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle a su nueva amiga pero de lo que mas miedo tuvo fue de la tranquila que estaba Buffy, ¿no se daba cuenta del peligro?

—¿Quieres decir que hay alguien en esta ciudad que aún no lo sabe? —pregunta Buffy levantando una ceja incrédula pero al ver que lo decían en serio se llevo una mano al pecho y soltó un fuerte suspiro aliviado —Qué alivio. Tener una identidad secreta en esta ciudad es algo muy difícil.

La chica rubia la observo con curiosidad, sin embargo Thomas la miro con furia y no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía que se iba a lanzar sobre Buffy en cualquier momento, mientras que Willow y Jesse la miraban atónitos sin ser capaces de pensar racionalmente.

—Buffy, vámonos ya, ¿Vale?

Dijo una voz nerviosa desde la puerta y Willow alzo la cabeza con rapidez para observar a la figura que se mantenía inmóvil a la entrada de la cripta.

—Xander —dijo con un susurro hablando para si misma.

Thomas se giro a mirar al chico de la puerta y le gruño de manera salvaje viéndolo con ojos de depredador.

—No te vayas todavía.

Le gruño el vampiro mirándolo con furia salvaje mientras la rubia permanecía observando con sumo interés a la recién llegada.

—Bien, en primer lugar, ¿a que viene esa ropa? Vivir en el presente, parecéis del siglo pasado —dice Buffy con un sarcasmo al que Thomas responde con un gruñido mientras se inclina hacia Buffy y se mueve dando círculos alrededor de ella como si la estuviera acechando. La chica se mantiene inmóvil mientras emite una risa leve que en ella resulta amenazadora —Bueno, podemos hacerlo por las manas o… bueno, en realidad solo puede ser por las malas.

—Si te empeñas —contesta Darla mientras levanta una ceja de forma retadora.

—¿Estás segura? No va a ser agradable, va a ver violencia, palabras fuertes, cosas para adultos…

Buffy no termino de acabar su sarcasmo pues un gruñido a su espalda que la aviso de que Thomas se abalanzaba contra ella por detrás pero Buffy se giro en una centésima de segundo y clavo la estaca en el corazón del vampiro que cayo al suelo y exploto en polvo. Willow miro la escena atónita desde un rincón en las escaleras al que se había retirado junto con Jesse aprovechando que se habían olvidado de ellos. Pero ver como Thomas explotaba quedando reducido a la pura nada le hizo emitir un chillido que trato de ahogar colocándose las manos en la boca para aprisionar el sonido, sin embargo fue un gesto inútil pues ninguno la presto atención, salvo quizás Xander de la puerta que alternaba su mirada entre ella y Buffy.

Buffy y la chica rubia se mantuvieran firmes y erguidas con una elegancia altiva mientras comenzaban a moverse en círculos equilibrándose la una a la otra.

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuando es por las malas?

Dijo Buffy con palabras jocosas que tenían el fin de intimidar y enojar a la rubia para que cometería un error que pudiera aprovechar, pero la vampiresa solo emitió un resoplido altanera mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Era joven y estúpido.

Contesto la vampiresa mientras le dedicaba una mirada ladeada entonces ella y Buffy se lanzaron hacia delante en un choque que recordaba al que harían dos fieras salvajes peleando entre si. Buffy llevo su puño hacia delante tratando de alcanzar la mandíbula de la vampiresa pero ella lo esquivo con gran agilidad echándose para voltear sobre si misma y colocarse de costado a Buffy tratando de darle un codazo en la cara ella lo esquivo por poco echándose hacia atrás y colocando sus brazos en el hombro y la espalda de la vampiresa para darle un fuerte empujón que la sitúo varios pasos mas atrás.

—Xander, ayúdales.

Le grita Buffy haciendo que el chico espabilara pues se había quedado observando la escena completamente atónito sin ser capaz de creerse lo que sus ojos le mostraban con tanta veracidad. Rápidamente el chico bajo los escalones que le restaban del suelo y se acerco a las otras escaleras donde se encontraban sentados Wilow y Jesse tan atónitos como lo estaba él. Les agarro de la mano y les obligo a levantarse tirando de ellos. Al sentir el fuerte tirón Willow volvió en si y paso uno de los brazos de Jesse por encima de su hombro, mientras Xander hacia lo mismo con el otro brazo para ayudarlo a moverse pues estaba muy debilitado. Con paso raudo caminaron hacia la salida de la cripta pero cuando estaban en lo alto de la escalera escucharon algo que les helo la sangre y les puso los pelos como escarpias:

—No os vayáis lejos —dijo la vampiresa con voz cantarina observándolos con una sonrisa que se vería dulce y angelical si no fuera por su rostro monstruoso, rápidamente giro sobre si misma mientras estiraba la pierna y le daba una fuerte patada a Buffy justo en el costado. El efecto de la patada fue demoledor y Buffy sintió un gran calor y escozor en su costado y tuvo que retroceder apretando la zona afectada, pero rápidamente se recupero y miro a Willow que se había detenido no muy segura de marcharse, ambas intercambiaron una rápida mirada y Buffy asistió, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien para que estuviera tranquila. Wilow comprendió la señal y la respondió con un leve cabeceo de cabeza, volvió a caminar junto con Xander y Jesse, atravesando la puerta de la cripta para adentrarse en el oscuro cementerio que les esperaba fuera.

Buffy se lanzó hacia adelante mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que la hizo retroceder adolorida, para luego mirar a Buffy mientras se frota la mejilla con la mano para luego sonreír antes de dar un salto hacia arriba y cuando esta en el aire girar sobre si misma mientras tensa una pierna y le da una patada a Buffy en la cabeza. El golpe están fuerte que logra que Buffy caiga aturdida al suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tiene que esperar unos segundos antes de poder concentrarse en la pelea, cuando lo hace estira las piernas hacia la chica para enganchar sus piernas y hacerle una llave que la tira al suelo. Estando las dos tiradas en el suelo se miran con los ojos resplandeciendo en la emoción de la lucha, justo antes de que se incorporen de un salto al mismo tiempo lo que hace que queden a poca distancia una de la otra, aprovechando eso intercambian una serie de puñetazos y patadas, algunas fallan, otras son interceptadas pero otras dan en el objetivo pero ninguna de las dos retrocede envueltas en un frenesí de violencia. Finalmente ambas intercambian un fuerte golpe que termina en la mejilla de la contraria, Buffy golpeo la mejilla derecha de la rubia haciéndola retroceder mientras la chica rubia hace lo mismo con la mejilla de Buffy haciendo que ella también se mueva hacia atrás. De nuevo intercambian una mirada de depredadoras tratando de superarse la una a la otra y empiezan a dar vueltas la una alrededor de la otra.

—Sabes, yo quería empezar de nuevo, ser como todos los demás, tener amigos y tal vez tener un perro —dijo Buffy de manera sarcástica pero en su voz podía detectarse cierto aire de melancolía y a la vez irritación —pero no, tuviste que venir aquí, ¿Por qué no te irías a cualquier otra ciudad?

Eso hizo que la rubia inclinara la cabeza con una sonrisa de circunstancia como si se estuviera disculpando con Buffy con esa leve inclinación de cabeza con un claro significado: "así es la vida". El siguiente gesto de la vampiresa fue enarcar una ceja de manera divertida.

—¿Y por qué lo dices como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando?

Dice la chica de manera divertida haciendo que Buffy se ponga nerviosa con tan solo la mera insinuación de algo que no quería aceptar.

—No lo estoy disfrutando.

Dijo ocultando su nerviosismo, no quería asumir que podría disfrutar con esa violencia, que disfrutaba luchando contra vampiros pues asumía que eso la haría menos humana y ella no quería eso, deseaba ser una chica normal como cualquier otra, una chica normal que no supiera nada de vampiros.

—Como quieras, guapa —dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa ignorando la respuesta de Buffy —¿Cuál es tu, pequeña?

—Buffy Summers.

Le contesto Buffy con voz firme y fuerte antes de lanzarse sobre la vampiresa que a su vez se lanzo sobre Buffy. Pero la colisión nunca llego a suceder, pues antes de que Buffy pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para golpearla sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello como si alguien la estuviera agarrando por la base detrás del cuello y la apretara sin ninguna compasión. Acto seguido sintió un profundo terror cuando se vio alzada en el aire con los pies separados del suelo. Trato de zafarse de su agarre pero antes de conseguir cualquier cosa una fuerza violenta la lanzó hacia un lado de la cripta con tanta fuerza que termino colisionado contra una de las paredes de la cripta, la fuerza del choque fue devastadora y lo suficiente como para matar a cualquier persona normal, pero para Buffy solo supuso un gran dolor que parecía que la destruiría por dentro, sintió un fuerte crack como si algo se hubiese roto, pero no lo supo con exactitud pues lo último que vio fue el suelo acercarse peligrosamente, después todo se puso negro.

La chica miro la escena cruzada de brazos y con expresión aburrida se notaba que no le agradaba nada que le quitaran la presa. Se percato demasiado tarde de la presencia detrás de su enemiga pues tenía toda su atención puesta en la chica con la que peleaba. Pero cuando su enemiga fue alzada en el aire y lanzada contra la pared fue cuando pudo ver a un chico alto de pelo corto con las mismas facciones monstruosas que ella pero los ojos amarillos del recién llegado mostraban furia.

—Darla, se suponía que tenías que traer alimento para El Maestro, ya casi estamos en la cosecha y tu perdiendo el tiempo con esta niñata.

Dijo el recién llegado caminando hacia Darla con pose amenazadora y los ojos resplandeciendo de furia, ella se limito a mirarlo con una expresión aburrida mientras resoplaba altaneramente sin tomar en cuenta la amenaza latente en la expresión del vampiro.

—Tranquilo, Luke, esta niñata es mas de lo que parece —dijo hablando con tranquilidad y calma mirando de reojo a la chica tirada en el suelo —es muy fuerte, mato a Thomas como si fuera un insecto.

—Vete —dijo dándole un empujón que le proporciono una mirada sombría de la chica, la primera emoción reflejada en la vampiresa desde que llego —yo me ocupo de esta niñata.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto Darla cruzándose de brazos en una postura erguida y altiva que dejaba claro que no pensaba irse.

—El maestro desea que lo hagas —dijo el vampiro mas tranquilo pero aún con una mirada fría en su rostro.

—Está bien —dijo Darla suspirando aburrida mientras le dedicaba una mirada al cuerpo caído de Buffy —además no es como si hayas dejado mucho para divertirse.

Tras eso comenzó a andar hacia la puerta con pasos altivos y seguros pero finalmente se detuvo al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras para voltear la cabeza y observar a Luke con una mirada severa y a la vez segura de si misma.

—Pero, ten cuidado, Luke —dijo Darla con una mirada orgullosa y palabras imperativas y a la vez altanero —no olvides quién es la favorita.

Dijo antes de apartar la vista de Luke y atravesar la puerta perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche sin darle al vampiro oportunidad de comunicar cualquier protesta. Fue entonces cuando el vampiro dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Buffy con ojos relucientes de furia, pues el vampiro estaba dispuesto a pagar con ella su mal humor.

(3)Cuando Buffy abrió los ojos tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar un fuerte puñetazo directo a su cabeza que termino golpeando el suelo creando un fuerte ruido que confirmaba la fuerza que traía el golpe. La maniobraza la dejo agazapada en una postura de cuclillas pero rápidamente tuvo que saltar hacia atrás pues el vampiro volvía a la carga con otro puñetazo que le dio al aire. Buffy se levanto rápidamente a pesar de que su cuerpo le estaba gritando en alaridos de dolor, cada movimiento era agónico pues estaba resentida por el fuerte golpe que se llevo. El vampiro le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo directo a la cabeza que ella pudo esquivar moviéndose hacia la derecha mientras con su mano izquierda sujeta el puño del vampiro intentando inmovilizarlo para con la otra mano darle un puñetazo en el pecho y luego suelta el brazo para poder darle otro puñetazo con la izquierda, que sigue por otro con la derecha y así encauza una serie de puñetazos que remata con una patada voladora directa al pecho del vampiro. Pero los golpes solo sirven para hacer retroceder un poco al vampiro que casi no se impacta por los golpes simplemente la observa con ojos penetrantes que hacen sentir a Buffy como si la atravesara con la mirada. Pero aunque el vampiro no se mostrara muy afectado por los golpes Buffy sí, el esfuerzo la dejo exhausta y el cuerpo le ardía dolorido.

—Eres fuerte —dijo el vampiro con voz indescifrable antes de mover su brazo hacia un lado en un movimiento que golpeo a Buffy con la mano y la tiro al suelo con los oídos retumbándole por la fuerza del golpe —pero yo lo soy más.

Por primera vez desde que cazo a su primer vampiro Buffy se sintió indefensa e impotente como bien había dicho el vampiro era mucho mas fuerte que ella, sabía que no lo ganaría fácilmente, no estaba preparada para un vampiro de fuerza tan descomunal, ni siquiera sabía que existieran vampiros con dicha fuerza, ese descubrimiento la dejo helada. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues tenía que volver a la pelea. Coloco sus manos en el suelo y las uso para apoyarse y darse impulso para levantarse mientras se echaba hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada que el vampiro le lanzaba. Una vez de pie se coloco en tensión con la estaca preparada para defenderse pero no le dio tiempo a que el vampiro la volviera a atacar con su gran fuerza, con un rápido movimiento interpuso el ataúd entre ellos tratando de poner distancia de por medio para poder pensar una buena estrategia de cómo derrotarlo, pues era demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera vencerlo solo con la fuerza física, tenía que trazar un plan. El vampiro rodeo el ataúd para alcanzarla pero Buffy no se lo permitió y recorrió la misma distancia que el vampiro para que no pudiera agarrarla.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo —gruño el vampiro profundamente molesto porque Buffy rehuyera la pelea.

—Oye, yo también tenía otros planes, ¿sabes?

Contesto la cazadora dando varios pasos hacia atrás y hablando con voz temblorosa debido al miedo que poco a poco empezaba a sentir. El vampiro se enojo y emitiendo un gruñido grave mientras golpeaba el ataúd con tanta fuerza que la tapa salió despedida contra Buffy quién tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar que sus piernas fueran golpeadas. Aprovechando la cercanía del vampiro con el ataúd Buffy se adelanto y colocando sus manos en los bordes del ataúd saltando de lado a lado aprovechando el impulso para darle un fuerte golpe al vampiro con los pies. El vampiro cayo derribado contra la pared y Buffy pensó que era su oportunidad. Saco su estaca y se acerco al vampiro con intención de terminar con la pelea pero esté la agarro por la muñeca con su mano derecha y la contrajo contra él de modo que la cara de Buffy quedo a poca distancia de la del vampiro, eso aumento la impotencia de Buffy pues lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse inmóvil completamente paralizada mientras gemía entre aterrada y dolorida.

—¿Crees que puedes detenerme? ¿Detenernos a todos?

Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona mientras llevaba su mano libre hacia la estaca de Buffy agarrándola y apretándola hasta que la estaca se convirtió en simples astillas, como si el arma estuviera hecha de simple papel, Buffy empezó a temblar aterrorizada sintiéndose completamente indefensa al perder el símbolo de su poder, era como si toda la fuerza, el poder y su habilidad se hubieran perdido con esa estaca, la sensación solo aumento cuando el vampiro la agarro del cuello de la camiseta y la obligo a acercarse mas hasta que su cara estuvo a pocos centímetros de la suya y pudo perderse en sus ojos amarrillos que ahora mas que nunca se veían como un símbolo de la muerte.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera.

Dijo el vampiro con palabras tan siniestras que hubieran puesto los pelos como escarpias a Buffy si en el momento siguiente no estuviera volando hacia atrás proyectada por la fuerza del vampiro y si el vuelo fue aterrador la caída fue dolorosa, pues sintió como uno de los bordes del ataúd se le clavaba en la espalda haciendo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos debido al dolor luego cayo bocabajo y con los antebrazos clavados en el suelo, trato de moverse pero estaba paralizada debido al dolor y al miedo, mientras estaba tirada en el suelo pudo escuchar las palabras del vampiro.

—Y como una plaga de forúnculos la raza humana cubrió la Tierra…

Recito el vampiro con voz siniestra, Buffy no quiso escuchar mas y hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por rectar por el suelo tratando de subir las escaleras cercanas a la esquina del ataúd en el que había caído.

—Pero al amanecer del tercer día llegara la cosecha…

El vampiro camino con lentitud los pasos que la separaban de Buffy, que estaba tendida en el suelo temblando aterrorizada mientras trataba de rectar los pocos escalones que le faltaban para alcanzar la puerta pero cada esfuerzo le suponía una gran agonía. El vampiro no tuvo piedad de ella y la alzó del suelo agarrándola por el cabello y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Y la sangre de los hombres correrá como el vino cuando El Maestro camine nuevamente entre ellos…

Le susurro el vampiro con expresión maliciosa pero Buffy no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y le pego un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho haciendo que el vampiro la soltara brevemente y Buffy aprovecho el momento para tratar de correr en la otra dirección pero el vampiro le coloca una mano en el hombro y la empuja bruscamente contra la pared.

—La Tierra pertenecerá a los antiguos…

Dijo el vampiro inclinándose sobre Buffy hasta que su cara estuvo a pocos centímetros de la suya y ella quedo atrapada de nuevo por los ojos amarrillos.

—Y el infierno llegara a la ciudad…

Buffy trato de liberarse pero no pudo y soltó un gemido angustiado pensando que la iba a morder, pero la mordedura nunca llego en lugar de eso la levanto por encima de su cabeza y la lanzó hacia atrás provocando que cayera dentro del ataúd.

—¡NO! —grito aterrada la cazadora al verse al lado de un esqueleto completamente blanco y una calavera con unas cuencas grandes y negras que sirvieron para ponerle tensos todos los pelos y que se pusiera completamente blanca como si ella misma fuera un muerto viviente. Espero que el vampiro la rematara en cualquier momento pero nada paso, pasaron segundos que le parecieron eternos en que lo único que se escuchaban eran los sonidos de su propio corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada, cuando creyó que nada ocurriría un nuevo peso encima de ella le hizo ver lo grave de su error y al mirar hacia delante vio al vampiro inclinándose sobre ella con la boca abierta mostrando unos blancos y largos dientes afilados.

—Amén.

Termino de decir el vampiro mientras se echaba contra ella, los siguientes segundos fueron mas agónicos pues el vampiro se inclino sobre ella y Buffy pudo vislumbrar como sus dientes blancos se encontraban más y más cerca lo cuál le hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas pues estaba llena de terror, pero el vampiro también chillo retirándose para atrás, cuando bajo la vista Buffy vio la cruz que le había regalado aquel extraño hombre, encima de su camiseta y al al volver a levantar la vista vio al vampiro observando su mano que tenía los dedos enchispados y de ellos salía humo. Buffy decidió que no desaprovecharía ese momento y apoyo sus piernas en el pecho del vampiro para darle un fuerte empujón y mandarlo contra la pared. Acto seguido salio del ataúd y empezó a correr sin atreverse a mirar atrás y mas rápido de lo que nunca había corrido a pesar de que todo el cuerpo le chillaba en gritos de dolor, pues ella era una cazadora y podía aguantar ese dolor, sobretodo cuando tenía el corazón en un puño debido a lo atemorizada que estaba. (3)

Cuando Buffy atravesó la puerta se encontró delante de un pasaje oscuro, el suelo estaba recubierto de un verde pasto y había varios árboles para adornar el camino, pero lo mas inquietante eran todas las tumbas que había alrededor, pues ero era un cementerio. Buffy no se detuvo ni un segundo pues temía que si lo hacia el vampiro la atrapara, pero mientras corría entrecerró los ojos para escrutar el amplio territorio del cementerio, a la vez agudizaba sus sentidos tratando de localizar cualquier señal de tumbas. Pero no fue hasta que ya había recorrido una buena distancia con filas y filas de tumbas cuando escucho un aullido de terror en mitad de la noche. Buffy pudo seguir el grito hacia el noroeste corriendo a toda velocidad a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía angustiada por la seguridad de sus compañeros de clase. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver dos bultos en el suelo que poco a poco pasaron a ser dos cuerpos que Buffy no deslumbró bien, pero su instinto le indico que se trataba de un vampiro y su presa, el corazón le dio un vuelco, sabía que la víctima era uno de sus compañeros, esas personas que sin importar quién fuera ella la habían recibido con una sonrisa amistosa y palabras cordiales de bienvenida. No podía permitir que les pasara nada y no lo permitiría. Decidida se acerco a las dos siluetas y cuando los alcanzo le metió una patada a la cara del vampiro aprovechando la potencia de la carrera. El vampiro emitió un quejido mientras caía al suelo para luego incorporarse y mirar a Buffy con ojos de furia, pero no se quedo a luchar pues dio media vuelta y salio huyendo. Buffy pensó seguirlo, pero le preocupaba más ayudar a su compañero así que bajo la mirada para observar a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo con ojos impregnados de terror. Buffy hecho una rápida mirada a la chica pelirroja que giro su cabeza hacia Buffy en un sobresalto, Buffy extendió su mano para agarrar la de Willow y ayudarla a levantarse en un rápido movimiento. Willow quiso agradecerle su ayuda pero Buffy no le dio tiempo pues enseguida había vuelto a correr internándose en el cementerio. Willow quiso seguirla, pero la chica corría demasiado rápido y pronto se perdió en la noche. Eso no detuvo a Willow que siguió corriendo en busca de Buffy, Xander y Jesse, al final los encontró y su corazón dio un vuelco mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por completo pues vio como dos vampiros arrastraban el cuerpo de Xander, cada uno sujetaba una mano de Xander y caminaban a paso raudo. Willow quiso salir a ayudarlo pero en ese instante Buffy apareció dando un salto que la posiciono entre los dos vampiros, dándoles una patada lateral a cada uno. Los vampiros cayeron al suelo y Buffy los miro asustada antes de correr hacia un árbol que había a la esquina y arranco una rama para clavarla en el corazón de un vampiro, a modo de estaca. El vampiro se disolvió en polvo mientras soltaba un gemido, mientras que el otro simplemente hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

En ese momento Xander abrió los ojos y curvo un poco su espalda alzando su cabeza y la mitad superior de su pecho, Willow corrió hacia el y se sitúo a su espalda para que Xander apoyara la cabeza en su regazo, ella le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

—Xander, ¿estas bien? —le pregunto Willow angustiada y preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

—Alguien me a golpeado —dijo Xander con un gran dolor en su cabeza, Xander se froto la sien con la mano tratando de aliviarlo.

—¿Dónde esta Jesse? —les pregunto Buffy mientras se inclinaba hacia Xander con preocupación tanto por ellos como por Jesse.

—No lo sé —contesto Willow con voz fúnebre y angustiosa, Willow se giro para mirar a Buffy —nos rodearon.

—Esa chica lo agarro y se lo llevo —dijo Xander hablando con voz debilitada y confusa.

—¿Hacia dónde? —exigió Buffy con urgencia mientras se inclinaba mas hacia Xander debido a la preocupación.

—No lo sé —dijo Xander apesadumbrado y con la preocupación en la cara mientras agachaba la cabeza con tristeza.

Eso le sentó a Buffy como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un cubo de agua fría o como si ese vampiro tan fuerte le hubiera dado otro puñetazo en el estomago, sentía una gran angustia oprimiendo su corazón y una pesada carga que le oprimía la mente, "había fracasado y por su culpa una buena persona podría perder la vida."

—Jesse.

No pudo evitar pronunciar en voz baja para si misma mientras se erguía y observaba el cementerio girando la cabeza, esperando encontrar cualquier señal que le diera una pista de donde se habían llevado a Jesse. Pero no había ninguna señal de ellos y Buffy supo que no podría con los vampiros con el cuerpo tan dolorido y si se separaba de Willow y Xander para perseguirlos podrían regresar y hacerles daño.

No añadieron nada más, ninguno sabía que decir ni se atrevía a romper el silencio así que se quedaron callados. Buffy ayudo a Willow a levantar a Xander y los tres empezaron a andar en la oscuridad de la noche. Buffy agradeció el silencio pues tenía sus sentidos agudizados al máximo en busca de cualquier señal de peligro y no quería nada que la distrajera del deber de proteger a sus amigos. Caminaron varias calles antes de llegar a la casa de Alexander una de esas casas elegantes que tenían césped y hasta porche. El chico se despidió con un leve cabeceo de cabeza y dos palabras: "hasta mañana". Buffy tuvo que abrir los ojos sorprendida porque pensara verla mañana, aunque luego se tranquilizo y pensó que solo era para Willow pues no pensaba que quisiera volver a hablar con ella.

Otras tantas calles después llegaron a la casa de Willow y la pelirroja se dispuso a andar pero antes de hacerlo se giro hacia Buffy y le dedico una sonrisa tierna:

—Gracias...—dijo Willow de manera tímida. Se quedo callada por un momento, buscando las palabras —por salvarnos la vida.

Buffy abrió los ojos como platos debido a la impresión, no esperaba que Willow dijera eso, nunca nadie le había agradecido que le salvara la vida, por lo general eran miradas de desprecio o de terror con una única pregunta: "¿qué eres tú?

—No hay problema —dice Buffy con voz musitada, la impresión era demasiado grande y no tenía claro que debía decir en ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Entonces, nos vemos mañana? —pregunta Willow cordialmente.

—¿Mañana?

Pregunta Buffy atónita, realmente si pensaba verla mañana como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiera seguido bien entre ellas, eso era extrañamente nuevo para ella, todos los que conocían se habían aterrorizado y no habían vuelto a querer saber de ella, sin embargo Willow se mostraba tan amable con ella como lo había sido cuando la conoció.

—Si, claro, hay clases, ¿Recuerdas? —le recordó Willow mientras daba fuerza a sus palabras con un leve asistimiento de cabeza.

—Oh, claro, hasta mañana —contesto Buffy sin poder superar la sorpresa que le supuso lo bien que se lo estaba tomando Willow.

—Adiós.

Respondió Willow con una sonrisa mientras se giraba con un movimiento de la mano como despedida y se metió en el interior de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Buffy emitió un suspiro de alivio al ver que sus amigos no le tuvieran miedo y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. El camino fue lento y tortuoso por varias razones, para empezar la pelea en el cementerio le había dejado rota, ese vampiro la había golpeado como si solo fuera un saco de patatas y aunque el dolor de la mayoría de los golpes ya habían pasado, los golpes más fuertes aún dolían. En ese momento agradecía ser la cazadora o ese vampiro la hubiera matado del primer golpe o como mínimo el dolor la habría incapacitado por un año entero. La otra razón era el miedo, desde que había clavado las primeras estacas a los vampiros se había sentido poderosa. Era mas fuerte que un humano normal, mas rápida, mas ágil, tenía habilidades que ningún humano podría imitar. Sin embargo esta noche había descubierto algo aterrador, ahí fuera no solo había alguien que la superaba en fuerza, si no que también estaba ardiendo en deseos de matarla. Eso le hacia temblar de los pies a la cabeza con solo pensarlo, sabía que si aparecería en cualquier esquina su vida habría terminado en menos de un suspiro. Eso era precisamente lo que le aterraba, pues esperaba que apareciera en cualquier esquina, al cruzar cualquier recodo de la calle, en la oscuridad de cualquier callejón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía lo que era el verdadero miedo. Pero parecía que era su día de surte pues no encontró ningún peligro de camino a su hogar. Al llegar a casa no entro directamente por la puerta sino que trepo a un árbol para luego abrir la ventana y colarse por ella hasta estar dentro de su habitación. Al entrar dentro de su cuarto se dio cuenta de lo agotada y dolorida que estaba, no tenía fuerzas ni para buscar un pijama así que simplemente se quito la chaqueta y dejo que cayera al suelo y tras ella la camiseta, los vaqueros que arrastraron con ellos los calcetines. Tan solo con su ropa interior Buffy se arrojo sobre la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, no temía al frío pues estaba en el sur de California y ese día era caluroso, además las cazadoras eran resistentes al frío así que podía dormir en ropa interior sin ningún problema.

Estaba agotada y rápidamente cayo dormida, pero no descanso como debería pues toda la noche fue horrible, tenía pesadillas donde un vampiro que luchaba como Terminator le daba una paliza, luego soñó que todos sus amigos le daban de lado y finalmente soñó con la muerte de su vigilante Merrick.

Termino despertándose entre sudores fríos y escalofríos nocturnos, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía el motor de un barco. Buffy se sentó y comprobó que el cuerpo ya no le dolía y que volvía a estar en plena forma, se paso una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor de la frente mientras pasaba su vista por el cuarto. Pudo observar la ventana abierta y en ese momento se alegro de que los vampiros no pudieran entrar sin invitación y que ningún humano saldría bien parado de colarse en la casa. También pudo ver su ropa tirada en el suelo llena de polvo, suerte que su madre no la vio o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla, luego recogió la ropa del suelo y la metió en la lavadora. No era tan preocupante el hecho de que su madre viera las ropas manchadas a que viera ropa tirada por el suelo, en ocasiones anteriores había tenido que lavar ropa con manchas de sangre y no se había dado cuenta ni le había preguntado por eso. Finalmente con la ropa en su lugar y la ventana cerrada se volvió a la cama durmió otro poco y volvió a tener pesadillas despertando de la misma forma. Faltaba poco para que fuera hora de levantarse así que fue rápidamente a la lavadora y saco la ropa ya lavada para meterla en el armario como si no hubiera pasado nada, tras eso regreso a la cama. Cuando su madre fue a despertarla poco después ella fingió estar dormida y tras el ritual diario de dar los buenos días, prepararse y desayunar su madre la llevo a clase donde se reencontró con Xander y Willow como la pelirroja le había dicho la noche antes.

—Hola, Buffy, me preocupaba que te hubieras ido sola. No tuviste problemas, ¿verdad? —pregunto Willow aliviada para luego mostrar un cáliz preocupado —más problema.

—No creo que pudiera tener más problemas, Will —dijo Xander con tono fúnebre pensando en lo que había sucedido la otra noche y angustiado por cómo estaría Jesse —además ella sabe cuidarse.

—Tranquilo, Xander. —profirió Buffy mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Xander. Sabía la razón por la que estaba tan serio, solo hacia falta un vistazo para percibir lo unido que estaba a Jesse —te prometo que lo encontrare.

—No lo harás tu sola —dijo Xander hablando con tono alto mientras se acercaba un paso hacia Buffy —Jesse, es mi amigo, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Buffy se puso nerviosa en parte porque pudieran escucharlo y también por qué la sola idea de ver a Xander contra ese último vampiro le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Xander, salvar a Jesse es mi responsabilidad,

Dijo Buffy también hablando con voz elevada reaccionando debido al miedo y a los nervios que tenía por solo pensar que les pudiera pasar algo y por la culpa por haber dejado que se llevaran a Jesse. Pero Xander no retrocedió, sino que se mantuvo en su posición hinchando el pecho para darse valor.

—Me da igual que seas la cazadora o lo que sea, salvar a Jesse es la mía.

Dijo Xander mientras él y Buffy intercambiaban una larga mirada con todo el cuerpo en tensión mientras hablaban a voces lo cuál puso muy nerviosa a Willow que no sabía donde meterse ni que hacer para interrumpir aquella pelea.

—No tan alto —exclamo Willow en un susurro mientras miraba a ambos lados tímidamente pero entonces vio a un hombre mayor, delgado y de pelo gris que vestía con un traje de paño, adornaba su cara con unas gafas. Y detrás de ellas se escondían unos ojos que observaban la escena con severidad mientras su expresión se tornaba en una mueca adusta. El hombre carraspeo detrás de Buffy y ella se giro con lentitud y tragando saliva para aclararse la garganta, se le había quedado seca.

—Si, no tan alto —Dijo Giles con un sarcasmo mordaz centrando sus ojos en Buffy que no pudo evitar ver en la mirada de Giles cierto aire de reproche.

—¡No dijo cazadora! Dijo… —profirió Willow de manera nerviosa y hablando rápidamente para luego quedarse un segundo pensando en como terminar lo que estaba diciendo —Bueno, en realidad no se lo que dijo. Pero seguro no fue cazadora..

—¡Exacto! dije lavadora, es grandioso que haya una lavadora.

Continuo Xander con voz seria y fría debido al cúmulo de emociones que se amontonaban en su interior. Buffy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro para relajar sus nervios y darse fuerzas para confrontar a Giles, al que se le asevero el rostro mientras enarcaba una ceja al ver la conducta de los tres jóvenes.

—Tranquilos chicos, él lo sabe —dijo Buffy con voz de derrota mientras alzaba un poco los brazos para que se calmaran.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —pregunto Giles con una expresión de incredulidad pero rápidamente paso a la furia y a la frustración —Creí que tendrías un poco más de criterio, jovencita, tu misión no es un asunto que deba proclamarse a los cuatro vientos.

Bramo en un completo estado de furia y aspereza mientras fulminaba a Buffy con la mirada, para luego respirar profundamente para poder calmarse, pues perder los estribos no era algo propio de un vigilante. Poso una mano en el hombro de Buffy antes de acercarse mucho a ella y relajar su voz:

—Si tu identidad como cazavampiros se hace publica todos estaremos en grave peligro.

—Detendré la cosecha y salvare a Jesse, pero no volveré a ser la cazadora.

Dijo Buffy seriamente sin intimidarse ni un poco con la actitud de Giles, ella no le había dicho nada a nadie. Giles la miro de manera incomprensiva y estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era Jesse, pero en ese momento Xander levanto la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso antes de hablar.

—En realidad a mi no me lo dijo, los escuche en la biblioteca.

Giles quedo con la boca abierta, su rostro adquirió un deje de culpabilidad y a la vez frustración, quiso decir algo pero Willow se le adelanto.

—Y a mi tampoco me lo dijo… —dijo Willow con voz algo cortada por la timidez y los malos recuerdos —de hecho me salvo la vida.

Eso aumento la culpabilidad de Giles y se quito los anteojos empezando a limpiarlos con dedicación, concentrándose en sus gafas.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa —dijo Giles sintiéndose muy incomodo y con la vista clavada en sus gafas sin ni siquiera mirar a los chicos salvo para mirar por un momento a Willow, dándose cuenta de que era la chica a la que Buffy había ido a salvar. Tal vez había esperanzas para la nueva cazadora a pesar de su carácter indisciplinado —en parte fue culpa mía, debí darme cuenta de que este chico se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando tuvimos nuestra… conversación.

—Tranquilo, Giles, errar es humano.

Bromeo Buffy con un sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro lo cuál hizo que Giles volviera a su expresión severa y adusta.

—Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca y ponernos al día.

Los tres jóvenes asistieron y emprendieron el camino hacia la biblioteca completamente en silencio pues estaban demasiados metidos en sus propios pensamientos como para hablar. Alrededor del pasillo se veían grupos de jóvenes muy atareados con sus propios asuntos, sin embargo algunos se quedaban mirando a Buffy y cuchicheaban cosas que Buffy no logro distinguir en parte, pero si detecto las palabras "Cordelia dice…" en varias ocasiones. Se pregunto si ya se habrían enterrado de su altercado con ella la noche anterior, pero pronto llegaron a la biblioteca con lo que se olvido de ese asunto por completo para pensar en otro mas importante.

—¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

Pregunto Giles mientras se adelantaba y se colocaba en frente de la cabecera de la mesa ,apoyando sus puños cerrados en ella. Willow lo siguió sentándose en la silla mas próxima, Xander no tuvo ganas de sentarse y simplemente te quedo de pie unos pasos más atrás con Buffy a su lado quién pasaba su mirada por la biblioteca, desde esa posición pudo observar algo así como una sección prohibida en la biblioteca donde estarían los libros mas peligros, además del despacho de Giles, esa sección estaba protegida por una reja metálica.

—Conocí a un chico, pensábamos ir a tomar un helado... pero me llevo a una cripta en el cementerio —dijo Willow hablando con lentitud y la mirada llorosa por la angustia —luego vino una mujer y traía a Jesse... iba a matarnos a ambos, pero entonces llego Buffy.

—Mientras Buffy peleaba, nosotros tratamos de escapar junto con Jesse, pero unos chicos nos atacaron y se lo llevaron.

Dijo Xander con tono sombrío mientras cerraba el puño con tanta fuerza que se le puso blanco. Giles se le quedo mirando por unos segundos pero sin mirarlo realmente, parecía estar pensando algo, cavilando sobre algo que lo tenía muy concentrado.

—¿Una cripta? vaya, eso si que es interesante —murmura para si mismo mientras comienza a caminar rápidamente para subir las escaleras hacia el piso superior.

Pregunta Giles mientras se interna entre las estanterías del segundo piso empezando a rebuscar entre los libros los volúmenes que le interesaban.

—¿Vampiros? ¿Te refieres a cosas tipo Drácula?

Contesta Willow desconcertada, había visto la cara de aquellos chicos pero se empeñaba en buscarles alguna explicación racional, no podían ser vampiros, o eso trataba de pensar.

—Olvidar todo lo que habéis visto en las películas, los vampiros son mucho mas feroces y temibles que cualquier cosa que hubierais visto anteriormente.

Dijo Giles con voz profunda y solemne. Tanto Xander como Willow lo miraron perplejos, mientras Buffy lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria. Por un rato reino el silencio hasta que Giles decidió romperlo:

—Este mundo es mucho mas antiguo de lo que creéis —dijo Giles apareciendo de entre las estanterías con varios libros en el brazo para colocarse detrás de la mesita y posar su mano encima del globo terráqueo —contrariamente a la mitología popular no comenzó siendo un paraíso. Durante miles de años los demonios habitaron la Tierra, hicieron de ella su hogar. Su infierno. Pero con el tiempo perdieron el control de esta realidad y eso despejo el camino para lo seres mortales, para los humanos —continuo Giles bajando por las escaleras para colocar los libros en la mesa —lo único que queda de aquella época son vestigios, cierta magia, ciertas criaturas.

—Y vampiros.

Apostillo Buffy con seriedad después de haber oído toda la explicación de Giles sin decir una palabra, viendo la cara de sus amigos, atemorizados y confuso.

—Bueno, eso es lo que no entiendo porque estamos hablando de vampiros. Estamos hablando en serio de cosas de vampiros.

Dijo Xander caminando un paso hacia delante mientras levantaba los dedos índices de ambas manos para señalar el asunto, la verdad antes sentía cierta inquietud por los vampiros, pero ahora realmente te sentía impotente ante esa historia, preguntándose si Jesse estaría vivo, le daban escalofríos de terror con solo pensar que le podría pasar algo. En cuanto Willow escucho la palabra vampiro empalideció. Desde lo otra noche no se había parado a buscar una explicación a lo que realmente ocurrió, se decía a si misma que esos chicos eran normales, pero ahora que había escuchado completa la explicación de Giles y que Xander lo había dicho en sus propias palabras "cosas de vampiros" caía en la cuenta de lo cierta que era esa afirmación, se trataba de vampiros, vampiros que casi la matan.

—¿No era eso lo que vimos anoche? —pregunto la pelirroja con una hilillo en su voz.

—No, esos no eran vampiros. Eran unos chicos que necesitaban una limpieza facial o a lo mejor tenían la rabia ¿y el que se convirtió en polvo? Un efecto especial —contesto Buffy de manera sarcástica antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera —eso fue lo que pensé yo cuando vi a un vampiro por primera vez… cuando pude dejar de gritar.

Explico Buffy perdiéndose en sus recuerdos por un momento recordando como enfrentarse a su primer vampiro fue lo mas aterrador de su vida, a lo que sumaba la pelea contra el vampiro de la noche pasada. Cuando se giro para ver a Willow la noto rozando el estado de shock.

—Oh… tengo que sentarme.

Dijo Willow quedándose quieta mirando un punto fijo en la nada, por instinto Buffy le coloco una mano en su hombros para reconfortarla y que no se sintiera sola sin embargo no profirió ningún sonido y se limito a escuchar la conversación.

—Es decir, los vampiros son demonios.

Intervino Xander tras haber escuchado la respuesta de Buffy con una sonrisa y haber observado el estado de Willow, el también se encontraba así pero no tanto pues ya había escuchado la conversación de Buffy y Giles por lo que tuvo tiempo para mentalizarse, sin embargo hasta que no vio la seriedad de Buffy al tratar el tema y había comprobado la existencia de estos seres con sus propios ojos no lo había podido creer.

—Los libros dicen que el último demonio que abandono nuestra dimensión intercambio su sangre con un humano, creo a un ser de forma humana poseído e infectado por el alma de un demonio —explico Giles mientras rebuscaba en un libro el pasaje donde venía la explicación, cuando la hayo se lo paso a Xander para que lo ojeara —Mordió a uno y luego a otro y así fueron extendiéndose. Se alimentaban, mataban algunos y mezclaban su sangre con otros para crear más vampiros. Esperando la extinción de los animales y el regreso de los antiguos.

—Ah, vaya, los antiguos —dijo Xander con lentitud tratando de asimilar toda esa nueva información, pero con un rápido movimiento cerró el libro levantando la vista para observar a Giles —¿y eso de la cazavampiros que significa exactamente?

Pregunto con sumo interés, ya había escuchado su conversación, lo suficiente como hacerse una próxima idea para intuir lo que quería decir, sin embargo prefería escuchar la conversación de labios del bibliotecario.

—Mientras existan los vampiros habrá una cazavampiros. En cada generación nace una cazadora, una chica entre todas las del mundo es la elegida.

Explico Giles con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en la mesa, Buffy resoplo ante la respuesta de Giles mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Esa parte le encanta.

Dijo con voz acida lo cuál irrito a Giles que le dedico una mirada penetrante antes de proseguir con su

explicación:

—Esta bien, la cazavampiros mata vampiros, Buffy es una cazavampiros, pero no se lo digáis a nadie. — dijo Giles a lo que Willow y Xander asistieron, no necesitaban que se lo dijera para saber que era una información que no debían contar a nadie. En parte por la bronca que le había echado Giles a Buffy solo con pensar que se lo había contado y por otra parte sabían que si trataban de contarlo los tomarían por locos —Eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber.

—A excepción de una cosa ¿cómo se les mata? —dijo Xander muy decidido ante lo que Buffy abrió los ojos de la impresión y se puso delante de el mirándolo seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

—Vosotros no, lo hago yo —dije Buffy hablando con seriedad y tono imperativo tratando de dejarlo claro.

—Ya te dije que Jesse…

Trato de explicarse Xander con voz más calmada intentando no terminar en pelea, pero lo suficientemente firme para dejar claro su determinación. Buffy soltó un suspiro entristecido mientras descruzaba los brazos.

—No, Xander. Jesse es responsabilidad mía —dijo Buffy con la voz apagada por la culpabilidad mientras bajaba la mirada por un momento —yo deje que se lo llevaran.

—Eso no es cierto —contesto Xander con voz angustiada mientras se le ensombrecía la cara por pensar en lo que podría estar viviendo Jesse en estos momentos.

—Si tu no hubieras aparecido también nos habrían cogido a nosotros —contesto Willow antes de que el recuerdo la abrumara y su vista se desenfocara perdiendo un poco el contacto con la realidad para meterse en sus propios pensamientos debido al shock —¿Os importa mucho que me desmaye?

Buffy se acerco de nuevo a Willow coloco una mano en su hombro y se inclino para que su cabeza quedara al lado de Willow.

,—Respira —le dice Buffy con voz compresión y tranquilizadora haciendo que Willow comience a inhalar y exhalar lentamente.

—Respira —repitió Willow con mirada ausente tratando de calmarse haciendo caso del consejo de Buffy.

—Ese tal Luke hablo de alguien llamado El Maestro, dijo que traería el infierno —dijo Buffy haciendo esfuerzos por concentrarse en recordar cualquier pequeño detalle que le diera alguna pista sobre Jesse.

—El maestro… —repitió Giles con lentitud tratando de dónde le sonaba ese nombre, eso hizo que una idea le cruzara por la mente —si quieren traer a ese tal Maestro puede que necesiten un sacrificio.

—Entonces no le harían nada hasta el momento idóneo —dijo Buffy comprendiendo el asunto ya sabía que si los habían llevado a una cripta en lugar de matarlo directamente era por alguna razón —si Jesse esta vivo le salvare.

—Quizá sea una pregunta estúpida, ¿pero no deberíamos llamar a la policía?

Pregunta Willow levantando la cabeza tímidamente y reponiéndose un poco del shock y posando su mirada alternativamente entre Buffy y Giles, estos la observaron con una mirada escéptica.

—Cómo que iban a creernos —respondio Giles de manera sarcástica mientras se apartaba de la mesa y caminaba por la biblioteca moviéndose de manera inquieta.

—Bueno, no tenemos porque decir vampiros, podríamos decir que era… —trata de explicar Willow tomándose una pequeña pausa pensando como decirlo —un hombre malo.

—Aunque vinieran no podrían hacer nada —responde Buffy con voz comprensiva, sabía por lo que estaba pasando Willow, lo mismo por lo que había pasado ella —solo traerían armas.

—¿No tienes ni la menor idea de donde se llevaron a Jesse? —pregunta Giles dejando de caminar para voltearse y mirar a Buffy.

—Lo busque por ahí, pero en cuanto salieron de la cripta desaparecieron —contesto Buffy abrumada y con la culpa aún palpable en su rostro.

—¿Los vampiros pueden volar? —pregunto Xander con algo que en otras circunstancias podría sonar como un mal chiste, pero que en estos momentos lo decía completamente en serio.

—Pueden conducir —dijo Buffy a lo que Xander abrió mucho la boca formando una O y asistió con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo haber oído ningún coche —respondió Willow con rostro inseguro tratando de hacer memoria.

—Seamos intuitivos y digamos que se metieron bajo tierra.

Replico Giles ante lo que Buffy se apresuro a explicar algo que le había faltado de su explicación estilo vigilante.

—Los vampiros suelen esconderse en las alcantarillas, así pueden ir de un lado a otro sin que les de la luz. —dijo Buffy con tono explicativo antes de que su cara reflejara una expresión de duda —pero no recuerdo haber visto ningún acceso por ahí.

—Pero ahí un túnel eléctrico que va por toda la ciudad.

Les explico Xander quién había vivido en Sunnydale toda su vida por lo que conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

—Si tuviéramos los planos del sistema de túneles podríamos localizar su guarida —afirmo Giles mientras se acercaba al ordenador y tecleaba indeciso, pues no entendía como funcionaban esas maquinas, así que no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse y apartar sus manos de la computadora —supongo que podríamos buscarlos en el ayuntamiento.

—No tenemos suficiente tiempo —exclamo Buffy nerviosa pensando en lo que pasaría si ese tal Maestro resucitaba, simplemente se había enfrentado a un lacayo y casi la destroza, si ese Maestro llegaba a la Tierra no sabía si sería capaz de detenerlo antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

—Escuchad —dijo Willow tratando de llamar la atención de todos —puede que haya otra forma.

—¿Cuál es esa? —pregunta Xander observando a Willow con incertidumbre.

—¿Podría usar un ordenador? —pregunta Willow de manera insegura sin responder la pregunta de Xander.

—Claro, sírvete.

Responde Giles mientras agarraba una silla de estudio con ruedas por el respaldo y la separaba de la mesa señalando que se sentara en ella, justo delante de un ordenador. No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces Willow se sentó en la silla y presiono el botón que encendía el ordenador, para tras el rato de espera en que el ordenador se encendía, comenzar a teclear. Willow se interno en el gran mundo de la red hasta que encontró el mapa de la ciudad. Inmediatamente todos se quedaron observando la pantalla, salvo Giles que se quedo un poco mas atrás.

—Ahí esta —dice Buffy señalando con el dedo la pantalla del ordenador.

—Ese va por debajo del cementerio —asistió Willow confirmándolo.

—Pues yo no veo ninguna entrada —repuso Xander observando la pantalla por encima del hombro de Willow.

—¿O sea que todos los planos de la ciudad están a disposición del publico? —pregunta Giles perplejo mientras parpadea varias veces.

—Bueno…en cierto modo. En realidad yo me los encontré casualmente cuando descifre el código del ayuntamiento —respondió Willow con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Que traviesa eres —profirió Xander con un tono cómplice.

—Pues si preguntan yo no se nada, no pude deteneros —dice Giles poniéndose nervioso solo de pensar que estaban haciendo algo ilegal.

—No se preocupe, Giles.

Contesto Willow sin apartar la vista de la pantalla pero sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarla, ni siquiera una pequeña pista de donde podría estar la entrada a esos túneles.

—¡No hay nada! ¡esto es inútil! —estalla Buffy caminando frustrada mientras agita los brazos por pura inercia.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma.

La riño Giles con tono comprensivo lo que hizo que Buffy se girara para encararlo tratando de verse segura de si misma pero en su rostro había un deje oculto de preocupación e inseguridad provocada por la derrota:

—Usted fue el que me dijo que no estaba suficientemente preparada fue peor aún —exclamo Buffy tratando de sonar tranquila, pero fue en vano su voz sonó nerviosa, casi rozando la histeria. En cada palabra reflejaba el miedo que le inspiraba aquel vampiro —yo creía que estaba por encima de todo y de pronto ese súper vampiro salio de la nada.

Entonces recuerda todo lo que sucedió mientras su cuerpo temblaba, pero entre sus recuerdos recordó como cuando peleaba con la rubia ella quedo frente a las escaleras de entrada y algo la agarro por el cuello y cuando despertó ese vampiro estaba atacándola. Eso reactivo sus instintos de cazadora si alguien hubiera entrado en ese mismo lo habría visto, sin embargo solo sintió el fuerte agarre en su cuello.

—No salio de la nada, salio de detrás de mi —dijo Buffy pensativa tratando de organizar sus pensamientos —yo estaba frente a la entrada algo me agarro y me lanzo contra la pared y cuando escape nadie me siguió, solo pudo salir… el acceso a los túneles esta en el mausoleo. —sonrió orgullosa pero entonces su cara se transformo en una expresión angustiada —la chica debió regresar con Jesse después de irme yo ¡Dios, soy una retrasada mental!

—¿Cuál es el plan? Vamos a por ellos, ¿verdad?

Dice Xander mientras se acerca decidido hacia Buffy que pone una expresión adusta mientras se cruza de brazos.

—De vamos nada —dice mientras descruza los brazos y coloca un dedo en el pecho de Xander —tu no vienes, ese vampiro te arrancaría la cabeza sin que pudieras mover un dedo —dijo con completa sinceridad pero sin perder el tono imperativo, luego paso su mirada por Willow y Giles —y lo mismo va por vosotros.

—No te sirvo, captado —dice mientras se gira dándole la espalda y empieza a caminar alejándose de Buffy —mis amigos están en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudar, es perfecto.

Dice Xander de manera sarcástica a la vez que resignada y triste que dejaba ver toda la impotencia y preocupación que sentía. Alexander se quedo al lado de Giles que observaba a Buffy con cara de preocupación pues el vigilante trataba de adivinar porque Buffy se había referido a un único y concreto vampiro.

—Buffy, no me entusiasma meterme en un sitio oscuro lleno de monstruos, pero si quiero ayudarte a salvar a Jesse tengo que hacerlo —dice Willow con voz tenue y nerviosa pero que el brillo en sus ojos dejaba entrever que lo decía en serio.

—Ayúdame a mi —contesta Giles mientras se acerca al ordenador y se inclinaba para colocar su mano en el ratón —He estado investigando la cosecha. Parece tratarse de una especie de masacre programada. Ríos de sangre, el infierno en la Tierra, algo carente de todo encanto. Sin embargo tengo los detalles poco claros. Quizás puedas arrancarle alguna información útil a esa condenada maquina.

Ante la forma con la que Giles hablaba del ordenador los tres chicos abrieron mucho los ojos reflejando una gran sorpresa en sus rostros, ante lo que Giles sonríe tímidamente.

—Esto es un poco… británico, ¿no?

—Bienvenido al nuevo mundo —contesta Buffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Willow y Giles asistieron dejándolo pasar con cara de conformidad.

—Quiero que entres en internet —le pidió Giles a lo que Willow asistió.

—Claro, puedo hacerlo.

—Yo me marcho, si Jesse esta vivo le traeré —dijo Buffy poniéndose seria y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para ponerse en camino, comenzaba la operación de rescate, pero la voz de Giles la retuvo:

—Buffy, espera, tengo algo para ti —dijo Giles moviéndose deprisa para dirigirse hacia su despacho, atravesando la puerta de la verja. Al poco regreso con un neceser que coloco en las manos de Buffy —ten te hará falta.

Buffy no tuvo ni que abrir lo que le acaba de dar Giles para saber de que se trataba, su antiguo vigilante también le solía preparar armas para su trabajo puesto que una cazadora sin estaca era una cazadora muerta. Normalmente solía pensar que no necesitaba mas que una simple estaca, pero después de lo de la cripta agradecía esa pequeña ayuda y así se lo hizo saber a Giles con una mirada. Entonces Buffy se giro y se marcho colgándose el neceser de armas al hombro. Giles se quedo observando la puerta por la que se había marchado con un nudo en la garganta esperando volver a verla.

—Ten cuidado —exclamo el bibliotecario en un susurro musitado.

-x0x-

Buffy rápidamente atravesó el instinto siendo perseguida por los murmullos y las miradas desdeñosas, no tuvo que oír lo que decían sus compañeros de instituto para saber que estarían hablando de ella y que lo que había sucedido había revoloteado por el instituto, pues ya sabía que los rumores se extendían como la pólvora. Normalmente eso la habría afectado mucho, la había afectado, esa situación se había repetido desde que se convirtió en cazadora, la diferencia es que ahora estaba demasiado concentrada en su misión, una misión de rescate con el único fin de salvar a un amigo en peligro. Con el vigor que le transmitía tener que proteger la vida de los que le importan Buffy recorrió los corredores abarrotados de adolescente y los terrenos soleados decorados con unos hermosos prados verdes y bancos de piedra, no le llevo mucho situarse ante la verja que rodeaba el instituto para asegurarse de que ningún alumno escapaba en horas de clase, por suerte estaba abierta y no le costaría nada atravesarla para encontrarse en el exterior pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso hacia su misión una voz la retuvo.

—¿Se puede saber adónde vamos?

Buffy escucho una voz que no reconoció de inmediato, estaba bastante tensa por lo que tendría que enfrentar una vez llegara a los túneles, ¿aquel vampiro la estaría pensando? Era lo que cruzaba la mente de vez en cuando sin que pudiera controlar ese pensamiento y al oír la voz solo reacciono debido a lo nervios y a la incertidumbre:

—¿Vamos? Voy yo —exclamo irritada mientras se giraba rápidamente para encarar a su receptor, pero nada mas hacerlo enmudeció quedándose callada sin atreverse a decir nada.

—No irás a abandonar el recinto, ¿no?

Pregunta el director Flutie con voz aparentemente cordial pero que escondía un aire de advertencia. El director la observaba con ojos juiciosos mientras mantiene la mano apoyada en la puerta de la verja.

—¿Qué' ¡no! Para nada, solo admiraba la vaya —responde Buffy con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se apoya en el marco de la verja tratando de verse sincera —es un trabajo de gran calidad, ¿no le parece?

—Si abandonas el recinto de la escuela el segundo día de incorporarte después de haber sido expulsada del anterior por mala conducta —dijo el director Flutie con una aire cordial y comprensivo pero sin borrar su expresión seria de reproche y advertencia —¿sabes a donde quiero llegar?

—El señor Giles —empieza a explicar Buffy, buscando una escusa lo suficientemente creíble como para que le dejara salir.

—¿Qué?

—Me a pedido que compre un libro, en la librería —explica Buffy tratando de buscar el tono mas honesto posible, esperando que diera resultado —por qué tengo una hora libre y soy una gran lectora. ¿No se menciona eso en mi curriculum?

—¿El señor Giles?

Pregunta el director de manera incrédula a lo que Buffy asiste poniendo una cara de niña buena e inocente.

—Pregúnteselo.

—Bién, quizás así se hagan las cosas en Inglaterra, ellos tienen a la familia real y toda clase de problemas —dice el director Flutie mientras cierra la verja y coloca una cadena para evitar posibles fugas, luego se gira para encarar a Buffy con una gran seriedad reflejada en su rostro —pero aquí en Sunnydale nadie abandona el centro durante las horas de clase, ¿queda claro?

—Muy claro —contesta Buffy con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Esa es la Buffy Summers que quiero ver en mi escuela, una chica sensata con los pies en la tierra.

Dijo el director Flutie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de dirigirse hacia el edificio, Buffy observo como el director entraba en el edificio antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro de alivio pero también de resignación, sabia que ese era el comienzo de los problemas. Tras eso su mirada saltó hasta lo alto de la vaya y su cuerpo la siguió para caer al otro lado. Comenzó a caminar con una brío queriendo llegar al cementerio lo antes posible y esperando que ningún profesor se asomara ahora a la ventana para verla escaparse, pues eso le haría retrasarse y meterse en problemas y no tenia tiempo que perder.

-x0x-

Willow y Xander caminan por los pasillos pensando en alto cuales serían los signos que presagiarían el Apocalipsis, mientras las nombras Willow las va anotando en una libreta.

—Crimen, muerte —enlista Willow de manera pensativa mientras anota en la libreta. —¿Qué mas?

—Paranormal e inexplicable —contesta Willow señalando unas palabras en la libreta con el dedo índice —tienes las catástrofes naturales?

—Terremoto, inundación —contesto Willow apuntándolas en su libreta.

—¡Lluvia de sapos! —exclama Xander efusivamente apuntando con el dedo hacia delante para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Exacto —asiste Willow sin apartar la vista de su libreta.

—Lluvia de sapos, ¿publicaran algo así en el periódico? —dice Xander de manera pensativa pero con un aire chistoso.

—Mirare en internet. Si existe lo encontrare —dice Willow asistiendo con seriedad —cualquier cosa que nos lleve hasta los vampiros.

—Y yo mientras tanto ayudare cruzado de brazos como un idiota.

Exclama Xander frustrado, sentía como la impotencia lo invadía, su amigo había desaparecido y mientras todos hacían algo por rescatarle el no podía hacer absolutamente nada,. Se sentía un completo inútil al no poder ayudar a Jesse. Buffy luchaba contra vampiros, Willow usaba sus habilidades informáticas y hasta el bibliotecario ayudaba investigando, ¿pero el que podía hacer?

—No como un idiota, solo esperando .

Dice Willow con voz comprensiva mientras llegaban a la puerta de clase y ella aprovechaba para ponerse delante de Xander y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buffy, no quiere que te ocurra nada malo —dice Willow con voz comprensiva mientras en sus ojos brillaba una suplica silenciosa, una suplica que le pedía a Xander que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Willow coloco una mano en el hombro de Xander a modo de amistad y comprensión —y yo tampoco.

—¡Esto es demasiado! Ayer me preocupaba suspender un examen y hoy me preocupa… —exclama Xander nervioso pero reteniéndose un momento para no decir que le preocupaba no volver a ver a Jesse, un miedo que no dejaba de acosarlo desde la noche anterior —la lluvia e sapos.

—Es verdad y todos los demás creen que hoy es un día normal —dice Willow pasando la mirada por los estudiantes que recorrían el pasillo despreocupadamente.

—Es verdad, es como si fuera un gran secreto —dice Xander evadiéndose de donde estaba, lamentando que Jesse no estuviera ahí para compartir el secreto con ellos.

—Y lo es, es un secreto —afirmo Willow con tono explicativo —en eso consiste, en saber algo que los demás desconocen.

—¿Si? —dice Xander algo pensativo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de clases —deberías entrar a clase.

—Quieres decir deberíamos —recalca Willow a lo que Xander la mira sin comprender así que Willow se apresura a añadir —deberíamos entrar en clase.

—Si —

Dice Xander con una sonrisa nerviosa que duro una fracción de segundo. Willow no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de su respuesta Xander permanecía completamente inmóvil.

—No te preocupes por Jesse, haya lo que haya hay abajo Buffy no dejara que la detenga, lo encontrara.

Dijo Willow haciendo que sus palabras tuvieran credibilidad mientras se acercaba a Xander para que viera la seguridad en sus ojos, Willow lo cogió por el brazo con suavidad para que Xander sintiera que a ella también le preocupaban y que no estaba solo.

—Si, estarán bien —asistió Xander tratando de verse relajado sin embargo no pudo evitar el temblor de su voz debido a la conmoción.

—Lo estarán.

Afirmo Willow pero a ella también le temblaba la voz y quiso estar ya dentro de clase para poder ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

Ambos estaban muy preocupados, estaban deseando volver a ver a Jesse, que Buffy regresara con el a su lado, reír, bromear, ir a bailar al Bronze o ir a las colinas de Sunnydale y ver las espectaculares vistas de la ciudad como hacían las noches calurosas de verano, querían que todo volviera a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo el desear tanto que eso pasara les hacia temer lo que pasaría si eso no sucedía y Buffy volvía sola o si simplemente no regresaba, ¿podrían soportar la tensión y el dolor si descubrían que por mas tiempo que pasaba ellos no aparecían?

-x0x-

Buffy atravesó el cementerio y llego a la cripta en la que había sucedido todo, abrió la puerta y entró con mucho sigilo mirando a ambos lados esperando que no haya peligro en los alrededores, delante de ella hay unas pequeñas escaleras que ella baja lentamente siempre asegurándose de que no había ningún vampiro, sobretodo aquel tan fuerte con el que se había enfrentado y que esperaba no encontrarse salvo que no hubiera otra opción. Detrás de ella se escuchan unos ruidos extraños lo que la hacen voltearse sobresalta hasta que se da cuenta de que solo eran unos murciélagos.

Entonces se fija en una puerta metálica que esta cerrada con cadenas, Buffy se acerca a la puerta sigilosamente y cuando va a colocar sus manos encima del candado para abrir la puerta detecta una presencia detrás suya,al principio todos sus pelos se ponen de punta y su cuerpo se estremece alarmada, pero rápidamente su instinto de cazadora la tranquila, pues no es un peligro pero si es alguien que ya había visto antes.

—Me imagino que no tendrás una llave —pregunta Buffy a modo de afirmación mientras se queda completamente inmóvil observando la puerta, pues no necesita voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

—No les gusta nada que venga a verles —responde el chico que le había dado la cruz mientras se arregla la manga de la chaqueta.

-x0x-

Buffy se gira con una sonrisa exasperada en su rostro mientras coloca sus brazos en jarras para dar la apariencia de estar molesta, sin embargo a pesar de que su expresión es de seriedad no puede evitar quedarse observando los rasgos del chico mas rato del que debiera, ni logra evitar perderse en esos ojos negros tan penetrantes que no dejaban de mirarla.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no les caigo bien.

Es la sencilla respuesta del chico que para variar muestra una gran calma, sin una señal de preocupación en su rostro Buffy no puede evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa altanera y ojos escépticos.

—Me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo —dice Buffy con una forma algo irónica mientras mueve su cabeza con una sonrisa que parecía decir: no me sorprende.

—Sabía que descubrirías esta entrada tarde o temprano —dice el chico con palabras jocosas y una sonrisa burlona que irritaron a la cazadora —en realidad pensaba que la descubrirías un poco antes.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —dice Buffy secamente para luego soltar un suspiro exasperado y mostrar una falsa sonrisa —esta bien, si vas a montarme este numerito de "críptico hombre sabio" con regularidad al menos dime cómo te llamas.

—Ángel —respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa.

—Ángel —dice Buffy quedándose pensativa mientras observaba al hombre de arriba a abajo —Bonito nombre.

Tras eso Buffy se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta del túnel pero Ángel la sigue levantando un dedo que señala a la puerta.

—¡No! No bajes ahí.

Buffy suspira resignada para encarar a Ángel con una sonrisa de advertencia en su rostro que prometía problemas.

—No podrás impedírmelo.

Fue la respuesta de Buffy con actitud retadora, pues nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Ángel podría persuadirla de bajar ahí abajo, por muchos vampiros que hubiera, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a un súper vampiro llegaría a Jesse y se llevaría por delante a todos los chupasangres que se cruzaran en su camino. El rostro de Ángel se ensombreció por completo.

—No deberías arriesgarte tanto. Esta noche es la Cosecha, salvo que puedas evitarlo, vendrá El Maestro.

Le contesto Ángel con una voz profunda y resonante que a pesar de que sus palabras se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco permanecieron vivas en la mente de Buffy y solo pensar en la posibilidad de la llegada de alguien mas fuerte que el vampiro con el que había peleado hacia pocas horas le hacia sentir un sudor frío. Sin embargo se obligo a mantener sus emociones bajo su burbuja de protección, ocultas al resto del mundo y simplemente mostró una gran tranquilidad mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¿Si tan horrible es eso de la Cosecha por qué no lo detienes tú?

Pregunta Buffy con calma mirando a Ángel de manera inquisitiva. El chico emitió una risa leve producida por los nervios.

—Por qué tengo miedo.

Contesto Ángel con vehemencia mientras clavaba sus penetrantes ojos en Buffy, quién giro sobre si misma mientras le daba una patada giratoria a la puerta. El candado emitió un chasquido metálico antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo.

—Estará esperándote.

Le advirtió Ángel con una sonrisa enigmática sin revelar a quién se refería. Buffy lo miro enigmática mientras se preguntaba si conocería al vampiro que la había derrotado la otra noche, si era así no le extrañaba que tuviera miedo, ella misma lo tenía, lo sentía por toda su piel estremecida, por su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, por sus pulmones que de repente se quedaban sin aire. Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad y aunque pudiera negarlo ante todos, no ante sí misma. Quería marcharse y no volver a saber nada sobre vampiros, sin embargo no podía hacerlo alguien la necesitaba ahí abajo y no tenía ninguna intención de abandonarlo.

—Ahí abajo tengo un amigo —le confeso Buffy al misterioso desconocido mientras se acercaba un poco al desconocido. La verdad hacia muy poco que conocía a Jesse, no habían tenido el suficiente tiempo para ser buenos amigos, pero si el suficiente tiempo como para que le importara —o al menos un amigo en potencia. ¿Sabes tú lo que es tener un amigo?

Dijo Buffy de manera bromista tratando de irritar al desconocido y que mostrara una reacción más de las que estaba mostrando hasta ahora. Y de una cierta manera la tuvo, Ángel aparto la mirada y parecía como si estuviera recordando algo o eso le pareció a Buffy debido a la expresión del joven. Parecía como si hubiera tocado un punto clave, casi diría que doloroso a juzgar por el silencio de Ángel, eso hizo que Buffy se sintiera mal pues su intención no era entristecerlo.

—Perdona, no pretendía ofenderte.

Se disculpo Buffy con sinceridad y Ángel tardo unos segundos en decir algo, luego suspiro y clavo sus profundos ojos en ellas antes de hablar con tranquilidad.

—Cuando llegues a los túneles ve al este, hacia la escuela. Ahí es donde probablemente estará.

Contesto Ángel, Buffy le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, en ese momento se sintió mas atrevida que de costumbre y se acerco un poco mas a Ángel con una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿No vas a desearme suerte?

Ángel no contesto simplemente la miro algo incomodo antes de bajar la mirada, Buffy simplemente inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa ladeada, luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y se interno en la larga oscuridad que la esperaba detrás de la puerta. Ángel observo como la puerta se cerraba tras Buffy y suspiro.

—Buena suerte —dijo con voz musitada deseando de verdad que estuviera bien y no le pasara nada malo.

Cuando Buffy atravesó la puerta hacia los túneles tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, no consiguió ver nada hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la negrura. Deslumbró la forma de una escalera de caracol. Descendió por la escalera de piedra hasta la entrada de un oscuro y sinuoso túnel subterráneo. Al pisar el suelo Buffy pego un brinco cuando sintió que algo se movía encima de su pie, miro para abajo y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando vio un pequeño mamífero, peludos con patas alargadas, ojos negros y una nariz larga y terminada en una forma redonda, eso era una rata.

Buffy siguió las paredes de piedra por un largo túnel lleno de recodos, siguiendo siempre la ruta que le había marcado Ángel. La atmosfera de aquellos túneles era asfixiante, un lugar tan cerrado y oscuro hacia que la angustia agobiara a Buffy y la soledad se instalara en su corazón, quería encontrar a Jesse y salir de ahí. Entonces escucho un ruido detrás de ella y eso la dejo petrificada, pues temía que un vampiro saliera detrás de ella, pero nada paso, así que siguió andando. Luego escucho pasos, pasos que resonaban por todo el callejón, supuso que no era un vampiro, pues si lo fuera no escucharía sus pasos, los no-muertos eran sigilosos y astutos, no podría sentir a uno hasta que estuviera muy cerca, decidió investigar. Fue retrocediendo, siguiendo los pasos que se acercaban a ella y al cruzar un recodo de los túneles un chico la sorprendió.

—¡Hola! —la saludo Xander despreocupadamente apareciendo de un recodo del túnel.

—¿Pero que haces tú aquí? —pregunta Buffy angustiada por ver a Xander en un lugar tan peligroso como eran aquellos túneles.

—Una tontería. Te he seguido —contesta aparentemente despreocupado a pesar de estar en unos túneles transitado por los vampiros.

—Eres un… —estallo Buffy furiosa y preocupada pero Xander no la dejo terminar.

—Mira, no podía quedarme en clase sin hacer nada.

Explica Xander insistentemente sin dar su brazo a torcer, su apariencia de despreocupación solo era pura apariencia, realmente estaba aterrorizado, se encontraban en túneles oscuros donde seres monstruosos de gran fuerza podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, sin embargo no podía echarse atrás. Los amigos estaban para lo bueno y también para lo malo, aunque fuera algo tan malo como esto. Jesse, Willow y él, habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y no pensaba fallarles ahora. Buffy suspiro y lo observo por un momento con ojos comprensivos antes de hablar.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Buffy con sinceridad pero luego sus ojos miraron a Xander de manera dura y firme —y ahora vete.

Dijo Buffy con tono imperativo mientras señalaba el camino que llevaba a la salida con el dedo índice. Xander no se amilano ni por segundo y se mantuvo firme en su decisión de acompañarla y simplemente dijo un firme "no".

—Xander tienes que irte —le espeto Buffy con mas urgencia que antes mientras la voz le temblaba producto de los nervios.

—No, ya te lo explique, Jesse es mi amigo, tengo que ayudarle.

Contesto Xander con voz taxativa haciendo que Buffy se quedara un rato observándolo en completo silencio. Xander se sintió incomodo y pensó que trataría de echarlo a patadas, aunque el no cedería si acaso Buffyy lo intentaba. Finalmente Buffy movió la cabeza, con un rápido movimiento, hacia el interior del túnel.

—Además es esto o clase de química.

Bromeo Xander quién pudo ver una sonrisa silenciosa en su rostro antes de que recuperara la marcha. Xander la siguió y los dos caminaron por los largos túneles y Xander comenzó a sentirse inquieto a medida que avanzaban y la oscuridad se hacia mas profunda y se escucha el crepitar de las gotas de agua sobre el suelo. En algunas ocasiones atravesaban compuertas o puertas que daban a mas túneles, a cada puerta Xander se sentía mas inquieto así que decidió hacer algo que le tranquilizaría.

—Bueno, a ver, cruces, ajos y estaca en el corazón.

—Eso nunca falla.

Contesto Buffy mas concentrada en observar cada detalle de aquellos túneles que en lo que decía Xander, aunque la verdad el ajo no funcionaba con los vampiros, simplemente era una de esas creencias falsas sobre los vampiros.

—¡Estupendo! Claro que no tengo ninguna de las tres cosas —dijo Xander de manera irónica lo que consiguió que Buffy le dedicara una mirada de soslayo.

—Bien pensando.

—Bueno, la parte de mi cerebro que me tendría que recordar que traiga esas cosas esta ocupada diciéndome que no venga aquí.

Explico Xander mientras Buffy buscaba una cruz en su neceser y con un gesto de la mano la asió y se la paso al chico que la agarro con fuerza, sintiéndose mas seguro. Avanzaron otro trecho del túnel sin encontrar nada, el túnel estaba lleno de compuertas que tenían una pequeña puerta para que pudieran pasar. Xander aún se sentía nervioso así que siguió hablando.

—¿Y qué más?

Pregunto Xander sacando el único tema que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos tan angustiosos. Buffy lo miro con la incomprensión reflejada en el rostro a lo que Xander se apresuro a aclarar:

—Para matar vampiros —dijo con voz enfática tratando de darle un aura misteriosa a la palabra vampiros.

—Pues el fuego, decapitación, luz solar, agua bendita. Lo de siempre.

Explico Buffy con tranquilidad mientras se concentraba en captar cualquier vampiro que pudiera intentar acercarse y atacarlos por la espalda. La respuesta de Buffy planto una nueva curiosidad en el joven.

—¿ Has decapitado tú a alguno? —Pregunta Xander con curiosidad a lo que Buffy se encoge de hombros.

—Pues si. Una vez me enfrente a un chico que era defensa izquierda de rugby y yo lo único que tenía era una pequeña navaja —explico Buffy pero Xander se hecho a reír a carcajadas. Buffy lo miro con severidad —no parece que te guste la historia.

—No, que va, la encuentro muy reconfortante.

Contesto Xander mientras ambos seguían caminando por los túneles y por un rato reino el silencio. Se adentraron mas en los túneles sin cruzar palabra, a medida que se adentraba se sentían mas inquietos, Xander era al que mas se le notaba pues no podía evitar que le temblaran las rodillas mientras Buffy parecía calmada pero en realidad estaba atenta a cualquier ruido.

—Están cerca —anuncia Buffy en un susurro apenas inaudible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —responde Xander con la voz temblándole fruto del nerviosismo.

—Ya no hay ratas.

Contesto Buffy haciendo que Xander empalideciera, siguieron avanzando hasta que atravesaron otra compuerta cerrando la puerta tras ellos. A una corta distancia pudieron deslumbrar un bulto enorme en el suelo, al acercarse más pudieron percibir su forma, una forma humana. Les dio un vuelco el corazón cuando supieron de quién se trataba, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que estuvieron al lado del chico, se agacharon a su lado y Xander coloco la cabeza en su regazo mientras Buffy comprobaría sus signos vitales, sin embargo no hizo falta pues Jesse abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Dijo Jesse con voz confusa mientras parpadeaba varias veces tratando de enfocar lo que tenía delante.

—Tranquilo, estas con nosotros —dijo Buffy para que se tranquilizara mientras le palpaba un hombro para que se calmara. Jesse abre los ojos confundido mientras pronuncia el nombre de la cazadora sorprendido de verla ahí.

—Hemos venido a buscarte. Ahora todo esta bien.

Dijo Xander tratando de reconfortar a Jesse y que se sintiera a salvo, cuando oyó la voz de Xander Jesse se quedo un momento pensativo antes de abrir los ojos mucho más que antes y con gran dificultad se incorporo un poco para sentarse aturdido, luego se puso de rodillas dando la espalda a Xander y lo abrazo de manera desesperada, temblando y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Xander. Buffy pudo detectar un leve sollozó que supuso que sería debido a lo mal que lo había pasado. Xander le devolvió al abrazo con fuerza mientras le frotaba la espalda, reconfortado por volver a ver a su amigo con vida. Tras un leve momento en que Buffy se abstraía de la escena mas concentrada en cualquier sonido o movimiento que hubiera mas allá de Jesse y Xander pues sentía a un vampiro muy cerca, tan cerca como para morderla si se descuidaba un instante, sin embargo no veía a ninguno.

Tras el abrazo reconfortador Jesse se separo de Xander y lo miro a los ojos, en su miedo relucía el verdadero terror, con lo que Xander sintió ira y un fuerte rencor hacia los no-muertos al preguntarse que cosas le habrían hecho a su amigo para que reflejara tal terror en sus ojos.

—Nada esta bien, ni muchísimo menos. Tenemos que irnos de aquí —Dijo Jesse con un hilillo de voz que le temblaba aterrorizadamente.

—Tranquilo Buffy es una superheroína —dijo Xander con voz tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba un hombro a Jesse.

—Un momento —dijo Buffy observando algo en el pie de Jesse, se concentro y pudo ver algo que rodeaba su pierna, algo metálico. Sin duda, era una cadena que lo unía al suelo, Buffy busco en la penumbra el otro lado de la cadena y cuando la encontró la agarro por los extremos e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para romperla, le costo mucho pero finalmente lo logro. Ayudaron a Jesse a levantarse, lo cuál le costo y pasaron sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y así reemprendieron la marcha ayudando a Jesse a caminar, pues se encontraba muy debilitado. Cuando habían caminado varios pasos Jesse puso una cara pensativa como si tratara de recordar algo.

—Sabían que vendríais —dijo Jesse con voz lenta y atónita, algo perturbada al recordar lo que le había sucedido —yo soy el cebo.

Eso hizo que Xander y Buffy empalidecieran y lo miraran con rostro petrificado antes de apresurar la marcha atemorizados. Buffy observo a ambos lados de camino, esperando que un vampiro saliera de su escondite y los atacara por sorpresa. Fue entonces cuando un gran estrépito proveniente de la compuerta que habían dejado a su espalda. Cuando giraron su cabeza observaron a un vampiro mirándolos con una cara furiosa y la puerta metálica tirada delante de él.

—Cazadora.

Mascullo el vampiro con mirada asesina mientras caminaba hacia con una absoluta calma, Buffy sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, pues era el mismo vampiro que había enfrentado la noche anterior en la cripta.

—¡Correr! —Grito Buffy superando el temblor de sus rodillas y avanzo varios pasos hacia el vampiro. —Yo me encargo de él.

Dijo Buffy tratando de que su voz sonara con una seguridad que en realidad no tenía, observo por el rabillo del ojo como Xander la miraba indeciso, tratando de decidir entre ayudar a un amigo aunque eso signifique dejar a otra ante el peligro o quedarse a ayudar a Buffy.

—Tú cuida de Jesse.

Dijo Buffy mientras caminaba hacia el vampiro y cuando lo tuvo al alcance lanzo su brazo hacia delante y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, sin embargo el vampiro solo retrocedió un poco. Xander observo la escena y asistió con un cabeceo mustio antes de avanzar por los pasadizos ayudando a Jesse a moverse.

Buffy salto hacia arriba y en el aire trato de darle una patada al pecho del vampiro, pero este agarro su pie y con una sonrisa maligna hizo que perdiera el equilibrio golpeándose duramente la espalda. Buffy no perdió tiempo y se incorporo de un salto y le dio una serie de puñetazos en la cabeza y en el torso. El vampiro retrocedió poco a poco debido a los puñetazos pero se limito a sonreír antes de agarrar a Buffy por las muñecas con tanta fuerza que ella se vio forzada a soltar un gemido, entonces cuando el vampiro la tenía indefensa la contrajo hacia él y le dio un fuerte cabezazo que hizo que la cazadora sintiera como todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en el pecho que la impulso varios metros hacia atrás. Buffy se incorporo mientras agarraba su neceser y lo abría para ver que había dentro esperando encontrar algo que le sirviera para ganar, encontró estacas, botes de agua bendita y cruces. En ese momento sintió al vampiro muy cerca de ella, prácticamente a su lado sin embargo aún no la había atacado. Buffy supuso que estaría tan confiado de si mismo como para no actuar. Rápidamente la cazadora se incorporo, sin recoger el neceser pues sabía que solo lo estorbaría por el momento, luego lo cogería. La cazavampiros estiro el brazo con el crucifijo delante del vampiro observando como este le ponía muy mala cara. Entonces camino hacia adelante y trato de estacarlo, aprovechando la distracción del vampiro con el crucifijo, pero el vampiro reacciono a tiempo y se echo hacia atrás para volver a agarrar a Buffy por las muñecas con tanta fuerza que Buffy pensó que se las rompería, el dolor hizo que soltara sus armas. Tras eso volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomago provocado por una fuerte rodilla chocando contra ella, eso se repitió dos veces mas antes de que el vampiro liberara uno de sus brazos. Buffy se alivió de ver una de sus manos libres pero antes de que pudiera emplear su mano libre en una forma de escaparse pudo ver como un fuerte puñetazo se estrellaba contra su cara y la hacia volar varios metros hasta chocar contra la pared. Buffy tardo un rato en saber lo que estaba sucediendo y para entonces el vampiro había recorrido los metros que los separaba y la tomaba por el cuello, estrangulándola.

—¡Es tu fin, cazadora!

Mascullo el vampiro con una sonrisa deleitada apretando cada vez con más fuerza. Buffy sintió como poco a poco se quedaba sin aire y se desespero pensando que sería su fin. Pero entonces recordó la botellita de agua bendita que había guardado en el bolso. Lucho desesperadamente por llevar su mano a su bolso y coger la botella. Se sintió aterrada al no alcanzarla, pero siguió luchando y al final lo logro. Sintió el frío cristal en su mano y en un bravo movimiento estrello la botella contra la cabeza del vampiro. El líquido salio a chorros que caían sobre la cabeza del vampiro provocando que un humo grisáceo saliera de su cabeza y comenzara a gritar dolorido, soltó a Buffy adolorido. Al verse libre Buffy no lo dudo ni un momento y salio corriendo por el túnel de la derecha, por donde podía sentir que se habían ido Xander y Jesse.

Buffy siguió corriendo esperando encontrarse con los chicos lo antes posible, no se atrevía a mirar atrás por si el vampiro la perseguía. Finalmente vio dos siluetas a lo lejos y no le costo mucho llegar hasta ellos. Xander abrió los ojos al verle las magulladuras.

—Buffy, ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto Xander con voz preocupada a lo que Buffy asistió con la cabeza mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de Jesse y se lo arrastraba por encima de los hombros para ayudarlo.

—Sigamos adelante

Contesto con firmeza mientras marcaba el paso, caminaron algo perdidos en busca de la salida, Jesse empezaba a recordar y en algunas zonas los guiaba por el túnel correcto. Buscaban una salida alternativa puesto que la entrada del cementerio estaba inaccesible debido al vampiro. Jesse termino guiándoles a una sala cerrada de paredes metálicas.

—Esto no parece una salida —dijo Buffy aterrada ante la inminente llegada de los vampiros, sobretodo si era el vampiro con el que se había enfrentado hace apenas unos segundos. Realmente sentía que aparecería en cualquier momento, sentía a los vampiros muy cerca de ella.

—No podemos enfrentarnos a esos monstruos, ¿Qué hacemos?

Dijo Xander con la voz temblorosa mientras observaba alternativamente a Buffy y a Jesse.

—Yo tengo una idea…

Dijo Jesse con voz temblorosa y cara pálida pero de un segundo a otro su expresión cambio. De mostrar una expresión débil y retraída a una expresión maligna con un brillo especial en los ojos. Rápidamente el rostro de un chico débil y aterrado se transformo en la cara de un ser de naturaleza no-humana. Tenía protuberancias en la cara y ojos de un amarrillo brillante. Sus colmillos blancos destacaban en la penumbra del lugar.

—Matarla.

Dijo Jesse ya no con voz temblorosa y apagada, si no con una voz profunda, lúgubre y oscura. Jesse miro a Buffy con una sonrisa depredadora mientras caminaba varios pasos hacia ella. Xander no pudo soportar lo que estaba viendo, sintió como si una gran garra le destrozara las entrañas, como si alguien le hubiera dado una tremenda bofetada o le hubiera golpeado todo el cuerpo, cualquiera de estas cosas hubiera resultado menos dolorosa que ver el nuevo rostro de Jesse. El nuevo vampiro siguió avanzando hacia Buffy pero Xander se interpuso en su camino.

—Jesse, tío, lo siento.

Gimoteo Xander con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba entre el dolor y el miedo. Jesse lo observo con una mirada de reconocimiento pero que no perdió su aire burlón y a la vez depredador.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? Me siento bien. Xander. Me siento fuerte. — Dijo Jesse con una sonrisa fascinada a la vez que hablaba con una voz profunda y resonante —¡Me siento conectado con todo! ¡Puedo oír a las lombrices de tierra!

—Eso es un punto a tu favor —musito Xander con un hilillo de voz tembloroso.

—Se lo que quiere el Maestro y cumpliré sus deseos. Es decir la cazadora morirá y yo me alimentare.

Contesto Jesse con voz depredadora mientras observaba a Jesse con una mirada de soslayo. Buffy se había quedado impactada al ver el nuevo rostro de Jesse. Siempre había conservado la esperanza de poder salvarlo, pero ahora que le veía la cara sentía el sabor amargo del fracaso en su boca. Sentía el dolor de Xander como si fuera suyo y sentía el peso de la culpabilidad pesando sobre su cabeza pensando que si hubiera hecho algo mejor, si hubiera estado mas preparada tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada por él, solo una cosa y se pregunto si después de hacerla Xander la odiaría de por vida. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa su instinto de cazadora la aviso de un peligro en los pasillos y se giro para mirar por la puerta. Ahí pudo ver muchas luces amarillas, iban de dos en dos y se acercaban a paso lento, entonces recordó lo que había dicho Jesse hace unos momentos: "yo soy el cebo". Eso lo aclaraba todo, habían bajado hasta allí para rescatar a Jesse, sin embargo la presencia de vampiros que detectaba era él, pero su aspecto era tan débil y asustadizo que no fue capaz de llegar a pensarlo ni por un segundo. En su lugar pensó que se trataba de aquel otro vampiro que aprovecho su superioridad física y el miedo que le provocaba a la cazadora para conducirlos a la trampa como al ganado. Buffy se maldijo a si misma, la habían pillado con la guardia baja y por eso ahora estaban en la situación en la que estaban.

—Xander, la cruz.

Le grito a Xander mientras luchaba por mover la pesada puerta metálica que estaba atracanda y pesa como el plomo. Xander escucho el aviso de Buffy y estiro el brazo colocando la cruz justo delante de la cara de Jesse que retrocedió un paso, dejando salir de su boca un leve siseo.

—Jesse, somos amigos, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

Dijo con voz temblorosa luchando por hacerle entrar en razón entonces Jesse puso una expresión solemne.

—Siempre. Así que tu eliges, puedes unirte a nosotros, solo te dolerá un momento, o puedes mantenerte al suyo y solo ser una sombra.

Dijo con expresión seria dejando muy claro que iba en serio, indeciso, no podía escoger entre Jesse y Buffy, sobretodo cuando elegir significaba consecuencias muy graves para el que no eligiera. Por suerte Buffy le evito tomar esa difícil decisión cuando camino hacia Jesse le dio un puñetazo, que el recién vampiro no pudo esquivar y agarrándolo por los hombros lo arrastro hacia la puerta y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación. Tras eso la cazadora consiguió cerrar la puerta, con seguro, y poner su espalda contra ella para evitar que los vampiros consiguieran abrirla.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Dijo Buffy alterada mientras hacia fuerzas contra la puerta que recibía fuertes golpes por el otro lado que amenazaban con sacarla de su quicio. Fue entonces que Xander observo la sala buscando alguna salida entre la penumbra. Se percato de que una pequeña luz entraba en la habitación, siguió la luz con la mirada hasta ver una rendija en el techo, en una esquina y la señalo con el dedo índice para que Buffy la viera, ella asistió mientras se apartaba de la puerta. Xander rápidamente ocupo el puesto de Buffy apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, aunque su fuerza no era nada comparada con los vampiros, pero intento retenerlos el tiempo suficiente. Buffy se subió a unos bidones apoyados contra la pared, debajo de la rendija y así pudo agarrar la rendija y tirar de ella, al principio se resistió y pareció que no iba a ceder, pero tras un instante frenético se oyó un chasquido metálico y la rejilla se precipito contra el suelo. Buffy le grito a Xander mientras saltaba de los bidones para dejarle espacio al chico. Xander se separo de la puerta e imitó a Buffy subiéndose a los bidones. Mientras tanto la puerta estaba a punto de ceder. Xander trepo y se metió por la rejilla justo cuando la puerta cayo al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Tras la rejilla encontraron un conducto de ventilación, muy estrecho que tuvieron que esforzarse por recorrer a gatas, mientras Xander sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. El conducto era pequeño, oscuro y agobiante, lo peor es que sentían gruñidos y golpes detrás de ellos Los chicos siguieron el conducto hasta una tapa de alcantarilla que Xander empujo y por suerte se abrió al instante. Xander no tardo nada en salir por ella y verse en el exterior. Se giro y cogió de la mano a Buffy para ayudarla a salir de ese infierno, Buffy salio rápidamente pero cuando solo le quedaba un pie por salir fuera, sintió un fuerte tirón que la trataba de volver a meter en el túnel. Al llevar la vista hacia la tapa de alcantarilla Xander vio una mano pálida que tiraba incansablemente del pie de Buffy, Xander agarro con mucha fuerza a Buffy y tiro de ella para salvarla, Buffy también trato de soltarse desesperadamente. Todo parecía en vano hasta que un rayo de sol se proyecto en la mano haciendo que humeara temblando en violentas convulsiones. El dolor hizo que la mano perdiera fuerza, momento que aprovecho Buffy para liberar su pie y salir al exterior, la mano simplemente volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la alcantarilla. Los chicos miraron atónitos la alcantarilla antes de dejarse caer al suelo agotados, en su interior yacían un tumulto de emociones que iban del miedo al dolor, la impotencia o la ira.

Willow había tenido una mañana muy mala, tras hablar con Xander el le dijo que entrara a clase y que en breves entraría el sin embargo nunca llego a entrar y le comía la angustia solo de pensar en que hubiera seguido a Buffy. Pero lo peor fue cuando la llamaron al despacho del director por qué había recibido una llamada, se trataba de la madre de Jesse. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la madre le pregunto si había visto a su hijo y Willow pudo detectar la angustia en su voz. Willow dijo que no lo había visto desde ayer por la tarde. Willow se sintió muy mal al pensar que si Buffy no conseguía salvar a Jesse, esa madre preocupada no volvería a ver a su hijo y jamás llegaría a saber por qué, era un pensamiento devastador que la hizo removerse por dentro hasta el punto que no pudo reprimir las lagrimas. Tras terminar de hablar con la madre de Jesse colgó el teléfono y el director Flutie le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre Jesse, además de ofrecerle su apoyo y decirle que podía contarle cualquier cosa que deseara decir, Willow se lo agradeció, pero no le dijo nada ¿qué podría decirle? ¿qué unos vampiros se llevaron a Jesse? Definitivamente nunca podría contar nada.

Cuando Willow salio del despacho del director fue a buscar unos periódicos antiguos pues tenía una ligera corazonada de que ahí encontraría algo y lo encontró. Una vez que consiguió los periódicos que le interesaban recorrió la distancia que la separaban de la biblioteca y entro para comunicar sus descubrimientos a Giles.

—¿Buffy?

Pregunto esperanzado, pues esperaba que en cualquier momento cruzaría la puerta pero la esperanza desapareció de sus ojos cuando vio que se trataba de Willow. Ella por su parte también sintió como el frío la recorría cuando la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos en la biblioteca se desvanecía.

—No, soy yo —dijo Willow con voz musitada y los ojos llenos de preocupación y tristeza —¿No hay noticia de ellos?

—Todavía no —dijo Giles con voz apesadumbrada mientras se quitaba las gafas y comenzaba a limpiarlas.

—Bueno, seguro que están bien —dijo Willow tratando de que su voz no le temblara al salir de su garganta y hablando más para convencerse a si misma que a Giles.

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante? —pregunta Giles con voz profunda mientras se vuelve a colocar sus gafas mirando a Willow.

—Me parece que sí. He ojeado algunos periódicos de la época de aquel terrible terremoto del treinta y siete. Durante los meses anteriores hubo una racha de crímenes.

Explico Willow mientras se acercaba a la mesa y extendía el periódico delante de Giles a quién le resplandecieron los ojos por un momento.

—Estupendo —dijo Giles fascinado mientras se inclinaba sobre el periódico pero luego se paro en seco y volvió a mirar a Willow —bueno, quiero decir que es muy interesante. Continúa.

Dijo Giles con voz temblorosa y tímida antes de volver a centrar su mirada en el periódico. Willow se recoloco un mechón que le había caído sobre la cara antes de señalar con el dedo unos párrafos que le parecieron importantes.

—Bueno, me a parecido que es lo que estaba búscando: Gargantas, sangre…

—Todo empieza a encajar —dice Giles pensativo mientras levantaba la cabeza como si hubiera comprendido algo trascendental. Tras unos segundos de silencio su cara ensombreció y su voz adquirió un tono grave —preferiría que no fuera así.

Willow lo miro intrigada sin embargo Giles se negó a revelar sus teorías hasta no estar completamente seguro, así que pese a su curiosidad no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse delante de un libro muy grueso y grande y concentrarse en investigar. Buscando entre esos libros perdió la noción del tiempo, así que no podría decir el tiempo que transcurrió en realidad antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse y numerosos pasos rompieran la quietud de la biblioteca.

(4)Inmediatamente Willow levanto la cabeza, como impulsada por un resorte. Esperaba ver a sus tres amigos sanos y salvos, sin embargo lo que vio hizo que pasara de la esperanza a la preocupación y finalmente a la desesperación. Venían Xander y Buffy, pero llenos de polvo, con las ropas descolocadas y el pelo revuelto, como si hubieran estado en mitad de un tornado, no había señal de Jesse.

—¿Habéis encontrado a Jesse? —pregunto Willow con temor de que la respuesta que recibiera no le gustara.

—Sí —dijo Xander con voz apesadumbrada y con la vista clavada en el suelo y los hombros caídos como si le pesara tanto el cuerpo que apenas pudiera levantar la cabeza. Sin añadir nada mas se fue a un rincón de la biblioteca, apartado de la mesa donde se encontraba Willow.

—¿ Estaba muerto? —insistió Willow con lentitud puesto que le dolía demasiado hacer esa pregunta y también por el miedo que le producía recibir la respuesta.

—Peor —dijo Buffy con voz mortalmente seria mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas, enfrente de la de Willow para poder darle la noticia en igualdad de condiciones, mirándola a los ojos — Llegamos demasiado tarde y nos estaban esperando.

Por un momento las palabras de Buffy no llegaron a tener un sentido claro para Willow, sin embargo poco a poco en unos segundos extremadamente dolorosos empezaron a tener sentido hasta que la pelirroja comprendió con absoluto horror lo que le había sucedido a Jesse y no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor antes de que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Buffy no supo muy bien como reaccionar al principió, pero finalmente acerco su silla a la de Willow y la abrazo dejando que se apoyara en su hombros.

Tras unos instantes Willow se aparto lentamente de Buffy y se seco las lagrimas tratando de reponerse.

—Al menos vosotros estáis bien.

Dijo con voz débil y temblorosa antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe seguido de un grito de ira que venía de la esquina donde se encontraba Xander. El joven le había dado una fuerte patada a la papelera haciendo que volcara, para luego gritar fuerte y darle un puñetazo a la pared. En ese momento se percato de que las miradas de las dos chicas estaban concentradas en él.

—No me gustan los vampiros —dijo con una voz que iba del dolor a la rabia y que reflejaba el estado en que estaba Xander, un estado de sufrimiento que era compartido por las dos personas que lo acompañaban en la sala —me atrevería a decir que no son buenos.

Termino de decir antes de caminar los pasos que le separaban de una silla que estaba algo separada de la mesa principal. El chico se derrumbo en ella con la cabeza agachada y escondida entre sus manos. Buffy quiso decirle algo pero no sabía el que, al final se rindió pensando que cualquier palabra que dijera resultaría banal e irrelevante, no había nada que apaciguara el dolor de Xander, ni tampoco el de Willow. (4)

En ese momento sale Giles de sus despacho que sonríe al ver a Buffy pero borra la expresión de su cara al ver el ambiente que tiene la biblioteca, muy próximo a un funeral, supuso que no habían conseguido salvar a aquel chico del que hablaban por lo que puso una cara de gran seriedad.

—Hola Giles, ¿tiene alguna otra mala noticia para completar el día? —dice Buffy con voz triste y con un tono tan bajo que casi parece un susurro.

—¿Qué te parece el fin del mundo?

Pregunta Giles con voz serena mientras se acerca a una pizarra que ya contenía dibujos y anotaciones en ella. Buffy simplemente suspiro apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—Contaba con usted —murmura Buffy para si misma bajando la mirada lastimeramente.

—Esto es lo que sabemos: Hace 60 años llego a estas costas un vampiro muy viejo y muy poderoso, no solo para alimentarse.

Dice el bibliotecaria con voz profunda y cauta sabía que no era un buen momento viendo como estaban los ánimos pero no podía esperar, era algo de vida o muerte.

—Si, ya se. Vino porque esta ciudad tiene una aureola mística.

Dijo Buffy sin ningún entusiasmo ni interés, sin embargo ahora si escuchaba, metida en la tarea de que un vampiro mas poderoso que todos los anteriores llegara a la Tierra, no podía dejar que algo así sucediera.

—Los colonizadores españoles lo llamaron "boca del infierno" por los horrores que vieron. Es una especie de portal de esta realidad a la siguiente y el vampiro esperaba abrirlo.

—Y traer a los demonios —dice Buffy con voz triste antes de adquirir un tono sarcástico —Bienvenidos al fin del mundo.

—Pero metió la pata, bueno, quiero decir que hubo un terremoto que arraso media ciudad y también a él —explico Willow tratando de centrarse en el tema, pues sabía que de otro modo se sumaría en la tristeza y eso sería mucho peor.

—Veréis, abrir portales dimensionales es muy difícil, lo más probable es que quedara atrapado, algo así como un corcho en una botella.

—¿Y eso de la cosecha es para hacerle salir? —Pregunto Buffy con un tono que era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Se produce una vez cada siglo en la noche de hoy, el maestro obtiene poder de uno de sus esbirros mientras se alimenta, poder suficiente para liberarse y abrir el portal —explica Giles mientras se acerca a una pizarra y dibuja un símbolo en forma de estrella de tres puntas —Al esbirro lo llaman la vasija y lleva este símbolo.

—Entonces si me cargo a todo el que lleve este símbolo no hay cosecha —Dice Buffy levantándose y acercándose a Giles. Tratando de sonar mas segura de lo que en realidad se sentía. Por lo que decía Giles tenía que cargarse a un vampiro y desde luego no sería tan fácil de matar como los vampiros normales, tenía que ser alguien fuerte, alguien de quién confiaran tanto como para ofrecerle esa responsabilidad. Solo se le ocurría un vampiro capaz de ser la vasija y realmente la idea de matarlo se veía una tarea titánica dado el resultado de sus enfrentamientos anteriores. Si la idea de volver a enfrentarlo ya hacía que le temblaran las rodillas, tan solo pensar en matarlo la hacia sentir como una hormiga que tratara de mover una gran roca, —¿Y sabe donde se va a celebrar esa reunión?

—Hay un sinfín de posibilidades —responde Giles mientras se frota la frente en un gesto pensativo.

—Irán al Bronze.

Dijo una voz distante desde un lugar apartado, todos miraron en esa dirección, Xander estaba sentado en una silla y había levantado la cabeza observando la reunión con ojos humedecidos.

—¿Estás seguro?

Pregunta Willow de manera temblorosa e insegura, preocupada porque una de sus palabras pudiera lastimar aún mas el estado de Xander. El chico agacho la cabeza y por un instalo no pronuncio palabra, luego miro a todos los presentes en aquella biblioteca y exhalo profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire, tratando de darse fuerzas para hablar.

—Ese sitio está lleno de chicas hermosas. Ahí estará Jess, estoy seguro —dice Xander con voz quebrada y hablando con lentitud debido a la difícil tarea que le supone hablar.

—Entonces vamos para allá —dice Giles asistiendo mientras se pone su chaqueta y se dírige hacia la puerta —Está a punto de ponerse el sol.

—Tengo que parar en un sitio , solo será un momento —dice Buffy siguiendo a Giles, lentamente todos la siguieron dispuestos a ayudar a Jesse, de una forma o de otra.

—¿Para qué?

Pregunta Giles con una expresión de incomprensión, pues no era bueno retrasarse, pues cualquier distracción podría provocar que cuando llegaran ya fuera tarde.

—Material.

Dijo Buffy despreocupadamente pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver la expresión de indignación que ponía Giles.

—¿Y las armas que te preste?

Pregunta Giles con severidad haciendo que Buffy recuerde el neceser que le dio Giles justo antes de ir a los túneles y como en una pelea se le había olvidado recogerlo, seguramente seguiría en los túneles o lo habría cogido algún vampiro. Eso hizo que Buffy pusiera una cara de gran culpabilidad.

—Luego te lo explico.

Dijo en un susurro arrepentido que no hizo mas que confirmar las peores sospechas de Giles acrecentando su expresión severa.

—Más te vale.

Le espeto el bibliotecario con una advertencia mordaz que hizo replantearse a Buffy como se lo explicaría en el caso de que lograra sobrevivir a esa noche. Buffy no añadió nada y se apresuro por continuar la marcha. Finalmente te dirigió a su casa, entro trepando por el árbol que había junto a su habitación. No quería que su madre la viera con esa pinta así que caminando sigilosamente camino hasta el baño de arriba, que quedaba a unas dos puertas de la suya y al entrar cerro la puerta con pestillo. Luego se quito la ropa sucia y se dio una rápida ducha para quitarse toda la suciedad. Cuando termino salio del baño en bata para llegar a su habitación y dejar la ropa escondida debajo de la cama para que su madre no la viera antes de que la pudiera lavar. Luego simplemente comenzó a vestirse. Decidió ir de manera cómoda para la lucha que iba a librar, un jersey blanco, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos sin apenas tacón y que le resultaban muy cómodos para luchar. Además se recogió su larga cabellera rubia en un distinguido moño, para evitar que su pelo le entorpeciera en mitad de la lucha. Luego fue al armario para coger una chaqueta marrón pero cuando iba a recoger lo último que le hacia falta oyó una áspera voz detrás suya.

—¿Vas a salir?

Buffy se gira y ve a su madre, una mujer algo mas alta que ella, delgada y algo pálida, pero de aspecto distinguido, llevaba un vestido blanco y una media melena formada por rulos castaños. La mujer tenía una expresión severa y Buffy pudo leer en sus ojos un marcado reproche.

—Me están esperando.

—Anoche no te oí llegar —dijo la madre con voz acusadora.

—Procure no hacer ruído.

Dice Buffy con una sonrisa fingida para tratar de aliviar la situación y sonar creíble, sin embargo el rostro de su madre no se suavizo ni por un momento.

—Ya estás otra vez, ¿verdad? Me ha llamado el director dice que hoy has faltado a algunas clases.

Dice la madre de Buffy con un tono tranquilo pero muy severo que dejaba claro que esta enfadada, pero también preocupada.

—Fui a hacer un recado.

—No hemos terminado de hacer las maletas y ya me esta llamando el director.

Le espeto la señora con una cara adusta y tono severo negándose a ablandarse por las excusas de su hija.

—Mama, te lo prometo, no va a ser como antes —le contesto Buffy con voz suplicante, con toda la certeza de que las cosas no volverían a ser lo que fueron pues no volvería a ser cazadora, solo impediría el fin del mundo, después simplemente todo terminaría —Pero ahora tengo que irme.

—No —contesto Joyce con firmeza haciendo que Buffy abriera mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

—¡Mama! —exclamo Buffy entre la sorpresa y la indignación. Su madre nunca antes le había negado nada, no desde que se divorcio de su padre. No era buen momento para que empezara a hacerlo.

—Según mi terapeuta tengo que acostumbrarme a decirlo ¡no! —le explica su madre con calma y compresión.

—Se trata de algo sumamente importante.

—Lo sé —afirma la madre con calma y comprensión mientras coloca sus manos en los hombros de Buffy que la miro sorprendida por un momento —si no sales será el fin del mundo. Todo es una cuestión de vida o muerte cuando tienes dieciséis años.

—Mira no tengo tiempo para…

—¡Buffy! Dispones de todo el tiempo del mundo —repuso la mujer con tono imperativo —No irás a ninguna parte.

La mujer se separo de Buffy y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras la joven cazadora bajaba la mirada sintiendo como la maraña de problemas que conllevaba el cargo que le querían imponer volvía a hacer presa de ella.

—Si quieres quedarte aquí de morros no te lo reprochare —prosiguio la señora Summers desde el umbral de la puerta con una mirada entre triste y comprensiva —pero si quieres bajar te preparare la cena.

Tras decir eso con una pequeña suplica en los ojos la señora Summers se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Y Buffy se sintió muy mal por no poder bajar con ella y olvidarse de todo. Desanimada se puso de espaldas contra el armario y apoyo su cabeza en la madera emitiendo un profundo suspiro, tratando de asimilar todos los acontecimientos Desde el primer encuentro con Giles hasta la muerte de Jesse, pasando por su lucha contra los vampiros y los problemas que estas causaban en su vida. Definitivamente no quería ser la cazadora, quería ser una chica normal y bajar a cenar. Pero no podía y no tenía nada que ver con la misión que le querían imponer. Si no con sus amigos, ellos la necesitaban y estaría ahí para ellos. Muy decidida saco una caja de su armario y la abrió en ella encontró un montón de recuerdos, un reloj blanco, sobres de cartas de amigos, pañuelos, regalos que la habían hecho, fotografías., toda una vida llena de recuerdos. Pero quito la tapa con esos recuerdos y debajo de ella encontró un bajo fondo secreto en el que había botellitas de agua bendita, cruces, estacas y hasta un bote lleno de ostias, de las que dan los curas en las misa. Todo un arsenal para una cazadora que había obtenido gracias a su antiguo vigilante Merrick. Al pensar en él un aura de tristeza la conmovió acompañada de recuerdos de una vida de la que trataba de escapar, pero a la que había regresado a su pesar. Lucho por quitarse esos pensamientos y superar la melancolía antes de colocar de nuevo la caja en el armario y salir por la ventana, rumbo a la difícil lucha que tendría que afrontar.

-x0x-

Cordelia había pasado un día muy interesante, tras superar el susto que le había dado Buffy había empezado a hablar mal de ella y ahora era la persona mas impopular del instituto lo cuál la hacia sentir muy orgullosa de si misma. Finalmente había decidido ir al Bronze para celebrar su victoria contra la psicópata rubia y ahora se encontraba en la parte de arriba teniendo una interesante conversación con sus amigas Mercy y Harmony sentadas en una de las mesas de aquel piso.

—Los chicos del último curso son los que valen, los de nuestro curso olvídate, son unos críos, ¿sabéis? Como Jesse, ¿le visteis anoche? Siguiéndome a todos lados como un cachorrito. Me dan ganas de sacrificarle. ¿Pero los mayores? —mientras hablaba sus amigas reían por los comentarios que hacia Cordelia sobre Jesse. —Tienen misterio. Tienen… ¿Cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando? ¡Coches! Yo no soy de las que se conforman con poco, ¿sabéis? Es como cuando voy de comprar. Tengo que tener lo mas caro y no porque sea mas caro, sino porque cuesta más.

—Sabes… —empezo a decir Mercy pero la mirada asesina que le dio Cordelia la hizo callar al instante.

—Hola, Srta. Boca-Acelerada ¿Me dejas terminar la frase?

Le espeto Cordelia de manera sarcástica pero entonces cambiaron la canción y Cordelia salto de su silla entusiasmada.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! ¡vamos!

Dice Cordelia efusivamente mientras camina hacia la pista de baila acompañada de sus amigas y una vez allí comenzó a bailar apasionadamente perdiendo la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la música. Pero cuando los abrió vio a Jesse observándola fijamente. Cordelia se sintió desnuda bajo la mirada de esos ojos tan penetrantes de Jesse, pero no sabía por qué… se trataba de Jesse.

—¿Qué quieres?

Pregunto Cordelia algo incomoda, no sabía porque pero ahora Jesse no le parecía tan malo, hasta le parecía guapo y la atraía de cierto modo, era como si de la noche a la mañana hubiera cambiado su comportamiento. El ni siquiera se digno a contestarle simplemente la tomó de la mano con suavidad mientras empezaba a sonar una canción lenta.

—Cavernícola, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Pregunta Cordelia tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo no quería ir con él, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo y se dejo guiar, el no dijo nada simplemente te giro y le dedico una media sonrisa antes de llevarla al medio de la pista.

—Jesse si crees…

Quiso decir Cordelia pero Jesse le puso un dedo en los labios con suavidad mientras emitía un silbido suave.

—Callete —le dijo en un susurro sedoso que hicieron que Cordelia se quedara mirando fijamente los ojos de Jesse, quedándose prendada de ellos y aunque jamás nunca nadie había conseguido callarla esa vez si se callo. Y enlazo su mano con la de Jesse mientras comenzaban a moverse siguiendo el son de la música tan pegados que Cordelia pudo sentir el cuerpo de Jesse contra el suyo mientras todo a su alrededor dejaba de tener sentido.

Goliath Castillo era un hombre fornido, de piel oscura. Nació en Nueva York, a los 10 años se mudo a Sunnydale con su familia, su vida no fue fácil desde entonces perdió a su madre de una enfermedad y su padre desapareció sin dejar rastro. A los 16 había dejado los estudios y comenzado a trabajar sin embargo se dio cuenta de que dejar de estudiar no había sido la mejor decisión. Desde ese día se pasaba trabajando la mayor parte del día en trabajos malísimos que no le bastaban ni para pagar el alquiler de su casa. Actualmente era el guardián de seguridad del local mas popular de Sunnydale, El Bronze o en palabras coloquiales: el gorila. Su trabajo era bien fácil no dejar a nadie se colara sin enseñar su carnet para prevenir que ningún chaval tomara alcohol. Acababa de anochecer y era una noche tranquila los jóvenes entraban y salían constantemente y el fuerte ruido de la música llegaba hasta los oídos de Goliath, no había ninguna señal que indicara que fuera a pasar nada malo. Entonces fue cuando a lo lejos se deslumbro varias siluetas en la oscuridad de la noche. La primera a la que llego a deslumbrar fue a una chica rubia vestida de colegiala de rostro muy pálido, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Caminaba de manera orgullosa y altanera como si fuera una reina. Detrás de ella la seguían un grupo numeroso de chicos y chicas todos vestidos de manera diferente y caminando de distinta manera, unos iban con traje negro y caminaban de manera rígida, otros vestidos de manera mas moderna y caminando de manera orgullosa en imitación de la primera chica.

—¡El carnet de identidad! —Pronuncio Goliath acercándose a la chica de manera intimidatoria pero ella solo rió de manera desdeñosa y burlona antes de entrar al local como si nada.

—Nadie puede pasar sin enseñar el carnet de identidad.

Dijo Goliath notablemente molesto mientras se colocaba delante de la puerta cruzado de brazos, esperaba no tener que golpear a nadie para dejar clara la idea pero uno de los chicos vestido con un esmoquin negro se acerco a Goliath hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cara. Goliath se preparo para ponerlo en su sitio pero entonces la cara del chico cambio hasta mostrar un rostro demoniaco, pocas cosas daban miedo a Goliath, pero ver ese rostro hizo que su cuerpo se petrificara y su respiración se volviera muy agitada sintiendo una gran necesidad de salir corriendo y meterse bajo la cama.

—Ven dentro.

Ordeno el chico con voz taxativa y una tan profunda que hizo que el cuerpo de Goliath temblara violentamente. Sin embargo Goliath no se movió, no era capaz de hacerlo, su cerebro quería salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no respondía. Entonces el chico lo miro impaciente y con un rápido movimiento coloco su mano contra la cara de Goliath y le dio un fuerte empujón que lo precipito contra la puerta del Bronze.

(1)Tiana McBain era una chica de dieciséis años, que estudiaba en el instituto Sunnydale, no era de las mas populares pero si tenia un grupo de amigos considerable. Se podría decir que era una chica normal que no llamaba la atención y hacia su vida sin molestar a nadie. Su estructura familiar se centraba en unos padres cariñosos a la par que responsables y una pequeña hermana llamada Amanda a la que estaba muy unida. Había acudido al Bronze con sus amigos, lo estaba pasando de maravilla y hasta había bailado con un chico que le gustaba. Sonaba su canción favorita pero entonces la música se corto abruptamente y las luces se apagaron dejando el local a oscuras. Ella se puso nerviosa, pues era evidente que algo pasaba.

—Señoras y señores no hay motivos para alarmarse.

Dijo una voz masculina profunda y resonante que venía del escenario. Tiana se estremeció al escuchar la profundidad de esa voz, no sabía porque pero esa voz la ponía muy nerviosa, trato de ir a la puerta pero no veía a donde iba en esa oscuridad, así que termino quedándose quieta. Entonces uno de los focos se encendió y apunto directamente al escenario, donde una persona contemplaba a la multitud. Tiana supero su nerviosismo y se fue abriendo paso en la maraña de espectadores que contemplaban el escenario, cuando por fin llego a ver al tipo del escenario se quedo paralizada, los ojos de aquel tipo resplandecieron en la oscuridad con un brillo amarillo que le puso los pelos como escarpias.

—En realidad si hay motivo para alarmarse, pero no va a servir de nada.

Dijo el hombre del escenario con una sonrisa maligna que hizo que a Tiana se le congelara la sangre y tratara de moverse caminando hacia atrás para que ese tipo no la viera, pero una mano la agarro por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que pensó que se la iba a romper.

—¡Esta noche será gloriosa y también la última que todos vosotros veréis.

Tiana sintió como tiraban de su brazo y un hombre la termino agarrando fuertemente de los brazos y la empujo de manera ruda obligándola a caminar. Tiana quiso correr pero el hombre la sujetaba muy fuerte y a cualquier movimiento el hombre le rompería los brazos. Tiana quería gritar pero se dio cuenta de que no podía articular palabra.

—Traedme al primero.

Tiana sintió un fuerte movimiento pero estaba tan aterrada que no sabía ni por donde la llevaban, pero cuando pudo darse cuenta se encontraba a un paso del hombre del escenario que la miraba con unos ojos viciosos que fomentaron el miedo que tenía. El cuerpo de Tiana temblaba de manera agitada como si fuera incapaz de controlar, su piel estaba completamente blanca mientras su pecho se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás con violencia. Tiana vio como el hombre se acerca hasta estar a pocos centímetros, a esa distancia pudo ver bien sus facciones ojos amarrillos, perturbaciones por la frente y unos largos colmillos que Tiana no quiso saber lo que podía hacer con ellos. Esa visión fue suficiente para que las cuerdas de Tania funcionaran y soltaran un gran grito de terror. El hombre la miro con curiosidad, como si fuera un niño que contempla a una mosca atrapada en una caja de cartón mientras lleva su mano áspera a la mejilla de la chica que siente una ruda caricia.

—Observad amigos, el miedo es como un elixir, es casi como la sangre.

Dijo el hombre con una voz profunda que solo provoco que Tiana sintiera como el corazón le latía violentamente hasta el punto de doler. Quiso decir algo pero no le salía nada no podía pensar en nada más que sentir el agobio y el temor de esos ojos amarillos.

—Por favor.

Dijo una y otra vez aterrada pero el hombre la agarro del cabello y puso su cabeza contra su hombro, entonces Tiana sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello que la hizo soltar un desgarrador grito, mientras sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas, como la vida le estaba siendo arrebatada a cada segundo, no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres y en su hermana de 11 años a los que nunca volvería a ver. Tiana escucho chillidos de terror mientras su visión se volvía cada vez mas borrosa, después todo lo que quedo fue la oscuridad.(1)

Jesse McNally estaba fascinado, estaba siendo una noche memorable, no solo sentía en su cuerpo una fuerza increíble, una seguridad en si mismo que no había sentido nunca. Estaba bailando con Cordelia Chase. La chica a la que había querido desde que eran niños, desde que estaban en la guardería y en aquella época no importaban tanto las riquezas, ni la popularidad solo eran dos niños que jugaban juntos y estaban muy unidos. Jugaban todos los días con Xander y Willow como si fueran hermanos. Xander y Willow eran novios y por su parte Jesse y Cordelia también lo eran. Pero Xander le robo la Barbie a Willow y tuvieron una fuerte pelea. Por su parte Jesse y Cordelia también se separaron, pero su separación fue mas grave. Un día Cordelia fue de viaje en barco con sus padres y al volver se comportaba de manera diferente. Había decidido que quería ser popular, que eso era algo que venía junto con el dinero de sus padres y mientras más se acercaba a las chicas populares del colegio más se alejaba de los que hasta entonces habían sido sus verdaderos amigos, hasta que finalmente la distancia que los separaba era tan grande que era imposible traspasarla y si alguno de sus amigos trataba de llegar hasta Cordelia ella respondía con comentarios hirientes que hacían llorar a Willow o que enojaban a Xander o Jesse, haciendo que la amistad que tenían se convirtiera en odio y rencor. Pero Jesse nunca pudo odiarla y esta noche por fin volvía a estar a su lado.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado de una manera aterradora cuando trato de ligar con una chica rubia de gran hermosura, con el fin de poner celosa a Cordelia. Sin embargo eso termino siendo una experiencia aterradora pues con sus encantos lo llevo hasta el cementerio sin que él apenas se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ahí fue donde sintió el fuerte dolor en su cuello y sintió como las fuerzas se le desvanecían. Luego no recuerda mucho solo flashes en completo desorden. Cuando despertó estaba tirado en el suelo y la misma chica rubia le sonreía seductoramente. Y le contó todo, como se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro, como todo comenzaría a amplificarse y como necesitaba alimentarse. Al principio Jesse se sintió completamente aterrorizado y pensaba que su vida había acabado para siempre. La chica se fue por un momento y regreso trayendo con ella una chica pelirroja. Entonces le dijo que solo tenía dos opciones alimentarse o morir, sin embargo no necesitaba decir nada. Jesse sentía un gran escozor en la garganta, le quemaba, era una sensación insoportable y luego esa chica olía tan bien, tan apetitosa que no supo ni lo que estaba pensando. Se lanzó sobre ella y la mordió con ansia hasta no dejarle ni una gota. Entonces fue que Jesse se sintió horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer pero la chica le dijo que era el orden natural de las cosas, que los vampiros estaban arriba de la cadena alimenticia y se alimentaban de humanos así que no tenía que sentirse mal por eso. Jesse no supo si era por el encanto de la chica o por la coherencia de sus palabras pero poco a poco todo comenzó a tener sentido. Lentamente comenzó a sentir a lo que se refería Darla con sensaciones amplificadas, su sentido del olfato aumento hasta tal punto que podía identificar todos los olores de aquel lugar, su sentido de audición a su vez aumento tanto que podía detectar un susurros a un kilómetro ¿y su vista? A pesar de estar en completa oscuridad veía con tanta claridad como si se encontrara en una playa en un día soleado. Y su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia todas sus habilidades eran asombrosas. Se sentía maravillosamente bien y pensar que como decía la rubia esas habilidades serían eternas, le daban ganas de saltar. Poco a poco dejo de tenerle miedo a la chica rubia y comenzó a sentir un fuerte sentimiento de agradecimiento. La chica aprovecho la ocasión para decirle que era una reina vampira y que su rey necesitaba que le hiciera un gran favor. Jesse acepto sin dudarlo, después de todo no podías negarle nada a la persona que te da un regalo tan prodigioso, ni siquiera tender una trampa a la cazadora. Después de aceptar su nueva misión Darla le explico todo lo que necesitaba saber. Y luego aprovechando que aún quedaba un rato para que amaneciera salieron a cazar. Darla se empeño en enseñarle a controlar sus impulsos, pues según sus palabras un vampiro que no se controla es un vampiro irracional y descuidado por tanto era un vampiro muerto. Al final encontraron un grupo de jóvenes y Jesse estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ellos salvajemente pero Darla lo retuvo y lo obligo a controlarse, Lo cuál no fue fácil. Jesse se sentía tan poderoso, tan capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que los humanos resultaban simples marionetas, pequeños e insignificantes a comparación con su nuevo poder. Y por otro lado su sed era tan grande, el ardor de su garganta era tan poderoso que a Jesse le costaba no lanzarse sobre ellos de manera salvaje e instintiva. Pero Darla estuvo con él todo el rato para que aprendiera a ser mas reflexivo y cuidadoso y hasta le enseño a hacer una mordida perfecta, tan perfecta que a las víctimas les diera placer cuando el lo deseara. A Jesse no le salía muy bien esa mordida, pero Darla le dijo que tuviera paciencia y que terminaría saliéndole. Así fue la primera noche de Jesse McNally como vampiro.

Y al día siguiente se tendió la trampa y la cazadora cayo en ella, pero lo que Jesse nunca espero fue que Xander estuviera a su lado. Sin embargo siguió con el plan, tal como le había prometido a su creadora. Pero Jesse comprobó con horror como con Xander también le pasaba, se veía pequeño y casi como una sombra sin rostro, una sombra que olía de una manera que amenazaba a Jesse con descontrolarlo. Recurriendo al pasado, a los recuerdos que tenía Jesse fue capaz de ponerle un rostro y un sentimiento a esa sombra, pero comprendió que no podría aguantar mucho sin atacarlo, pues la imagen se veía borrosa por momentos y el olor era demasiado apetecible como para que se pudiera resistir siempre, así que le dio dos opciones compartir su gran poder y fuerza con él, algo maravilloso y especial o seguir siendo una de las sombras a las que habían quedado reducidos los humanos.

Xander no tuvo tiempo de contestarle antes de que la cazadora lo apartara de su lado con una fuerza impresionante, lo cuál no le gusto nada a Jesse pues quería vivir su nueva vida con sus amigos de siempre, experimentar las nuevas posibilidades de su situación a su lado, estar juntos como siempre lo habían estado.

Pero a sus amigos no era lo único que echaba de menos, había otra cosa que echaba de menos, pero no sabía él que. Así que después de su fracaso doble de no matar a la cazadora y no haberse reunido con Xander salio a pasear sin decírselo a nadie, ven sabía que si Darla le fuera a decir algo sabría localizarlo. Sin saber como llego a uno de los lugares en que más tiempo había pasado en su vida, el Bronze. Allí era muy difícil controlarse pues había un montón de esas sombras tan peculiares a las que les costaba poner rostro, pero entre todas una llamo su atención. Ella no era una sombra como las demás, ella era una sombra hermosa. Se concentro en ponerle un nombre, un rostro, algo que le indicara porque le parecía tan hermosa y entonces lo vio claro. Cordelia Chase. Entonces vio su rostro y el nombre le ayudo a que un mar de recuerdos le recorriera la mente, llenándolo de una gran nostalgia. Recordó como siempre había sentido algo por ella, pero ahora ese algo parecía muy fuerte casi como si no lo pudiera controlar. ¿Significaba esto que no solo los sentidos se agudizaban? ¿también lo harían las emociones del mismo modo? No lo sabía con seguridad pero si supo que se acerco a ella como tantas otras veces. Pero esta vez no era el chico tímido, si no alguien fuerte y seguro de si mismo que venía a comerse el mundo. Y ella cayo rendida ante su nueva seguridad y sus sonrisas ladeadas. El baile que compartieron fue de cuento de hadas y Jesse sentía que desde que era vampiro había estaba cada vez más alto y ahora estaba en lo cima de la montaña de la felicidad. Jesse perdió la noción de la realidad y solo importo ese baile que mantenía con la chica de sus sueños, como una burbuja en la que solo estaban ellos dos. Pero la burbuja se rompió cuando la música dejo de sonar y el volvió a la realidad. Entonces aparte del olor de todos los humanos que estaban en aquel local, sintió otro que se acercaba cada vez más, el de Darla y otros vampiros que habían estado presentes en la trampa de la cazadora. No necesito ser vidente para saber que algo malo pasaría, eso lo hizo suspirar entre la tristeza y la preocupación lo que hizo que Cordelia lo observara fijamente con una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Cordelia mientras rodea el cuello de Jesse con los brazos. No sabía que le ocurría pero por un momento se había olvidado de mantener las apariencias, de su dinero y de su popularidad. Reencontrándose con aquel chico especial de su vida que creía que había superado por completo y con el pasado que tantas veces había tratado de negar —No te estaré aburriendo, ¿Verdad?

Dijo Cordelia de manera sarcástica pero con voz tenue mientras se perdía en los penetrantes ojos de Jesse.

—¿Aburrirme tú?

Dijo Jesse con una media sonrisa antes de hacer algo que Cordelia no esperaba, Jesse se acerco a sus labios y los beso de una manera tierna y apasionada que hizo qué Cordelia sintiera como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y su respiración se acelero haciendo que sintiera un inmenso calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando Jesse se separo para dejarla respirar ella lo miro con ojos abiertos debido a la impresión. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiera ocurrir, no solía besarse con cualquier y menos espero besar a Jesse, pero ahora que ocurría le parecía algo inevitable y evito racionarlo, simplemente se acerco a Jesse y lo beso de manera apasionada sin poder contenerse.

Pero de repente las luces se apagaron y Cordelia no pudo evitar soltar un gritito mientras pegaba un salto a Jesse y se pegaba a él nerviosa. Jesse la abrazo para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda, Jesse también se temía lo peor. Jesse no se vio afectado por la luz de hecho ahora veía mucho mejor así fue como vio a Luke subir al escenario y abrazo a Cordelia controlando su fuerza pero con lo que sería algo fuerte. Jesse se vio forzado a pensar muy rápido pensando como sacar a Cordelia del alcance de Luke. Un foco se prendió apuntando directamente al escenario mostrando la figura de Luke y su rostro de vampiro.

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Pregunta Cordelia confusa y inquieta pero Jesse la miro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras la abrazaba sin permitirle que mirara hasta el escenario. Jesse escucho un grito femenino y supuso que ya había caído la primera sombra, un fuerte olor a sangre se lo confirmo.

—Tranquila, solo es un grupo nuevo, al que le gusta el espectáculo.

Dijo Jesse con tranquilidad y una media sonrisa como si no pasara nada y ella lo miro escéptica como si no le creyera del tono y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que hoy fuera a tocar ningún grupo —dijo despreocupadamente como si realmente no le importara lo que estuviera pasando.

—Es que esta noche esta llena de sorpresas.

Dijo Jesse con sonrisa enigmática mientras la miraba fijamente, luego la volvió a besar de manera apasionada y a la vez tierna. Cordelia se lo respondió mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca de Jesse y de repente todo pensamiento racional se desvaneció de la mente de ambos jóvenes y solo importaron ellos dos. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo por la sala, sin apenas darse cuenta de donde estaban. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estuvieron en un reservado ocultos del resto del mundo por la puerta y un montón de olores que los ocultaban, Jesse se sintió a salvo. Sonrió a Cordelia de manera tierna y la volvió a besar, ella le respondió y separados del resto del mundo empezaron a acariciarse y cada nueva caricia llega a sitios más íntimos. Los dos se sintieron en una completa paz como si todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados no hubiera existido y ahora todo volvía a estar bien. Pronto los latidos del corazón de Cordelia opacaron los gritos del exterior y el calor fue increíble y hasta Jesse que se mantenía a temperatura ambiental sentía un gran calor. Ese calor pronto hizo que la ropa desapareciera sin que por ello cesaran las caricias, los besos, los roces y eso los llevo a algo mas íntimo, una noche mágica que jamás podrían olvidar.

Harmony era una chica rubia de pelo largo y liso y ojos azules. Siempre fue una de las chicas mas populares a donde quiera que iba. Era muy unida a Cordelia a pesar de que cuando la vio en el colegio pensaba que era una perdedora. Hasta que un día los señores Kendall y los señores Chase decidieron hacer un crucero juntos y para sorpresa de Harmony resulto ser un viaje de lo mas interesante, en el que Cordelia demostró no ser la perdedora que parecía y Harmony le abrió los ojos sobre relacionarse con los pringados del colegio. Cuando volvieron se hicieron inseparables y con Cordelia a su lado Harmony fue la chica más popular, popularidad que aún las acompaña hoy en día. Estaban teniendo una interesante conversación sobre lo loca que estaba buffy, que sobre Jesse era lo mas parecido a un perrito y que los chicos mayores eran lo más cuando sonó una canción que les gustaba y bajaron a bailar. Pero Cordelia desapareció entre la multitud y Harmony se quedo bailando con Mercy. Pero la música se paro y las luces se apagaron para que saliera al escenario un nuevo grupo, aunque no era un grupo de música si no que parecía un grupo de teatro o algo así, pues no cantaban, era un espectáculo de monstruos e incluso llevaron a varias personas del público e hicieron como si los mataran, lo cuál hizo que el público colaborara gritando, fingiendo que estaban aterrados.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿no hay voluntarios? —dijo el artista en voz alta para llamar la atención del publico.

—¡A mi! ¡A mi!

Grito Harmony saltando mientras levantaba la mano entusiasmada, le encantaba que la sacaran en conciertos y actuaciones, pues quería ser famosa. Cordelia y ella compartían la ilusión de ser actrices y ser conocidas en el mundo entero. Pero entonces sintió un fuerte tirón de su brazo.

—Harms, ¿qué haces estas loca?

Pregunta su amiga Mercy mientras trataba de tirar de ella hacia atrás como estaban intentando algunos que se habían quedado viéndola estupefactos, su amiga Mercy tenía una cara de absoluto terror que hizo que Harmony la maldijera interiormente por lo buena actriz que era.

—Sí, loca por ser famosa.

Dice Harmony mientras se suelta violentamente y vuelve a levantar la mano, vio como una chica rubia se acercaba a ella mientras soltaba una risotada burlona, al llegar a ella la sujetá por los brazos de manera suave.

—Ven, jovencita, te aseguro que esto es algo que nadie olvidara.

Dijo con voz suave y melosa mientras comenzaba a llevar a Harmony hacia el escenario. Mercy dio un paso adelante para ayudar a su amiga pero la chica rubia le dedico una sonrisa de advertencia que la puso blanca e hizo que se congelara en su sitio. Harmony no pudo evitar una sonrisa encantada por lo que había dicho la chica rubia mientras se dejaba guiar hacia el escenario. Allí pudo ver los buenos actores que había resultado el público, ninguno se movía más de la cuenta y esa obra tenía buen maquillaje se veía sangre y hasta los actores estaban muy pálidos, sin duda era una obra fascinante y hasta tenían máscaras terroríficas.

—Bonitas máscaras ¿y esos dientes son para comerme mejor?

Dijo Harmony con cara fascinada a lo que el vampiro suelta un fuerte rugido y al parecer se veía molesto, _"¿eso es que no lo estoy haciendo bien?" _pensó Harmony angustiada, no quería hacerlo mal en su momento de gloria.

—Oh, ¿necesitáis que grite?

Dijo Harmony para si misma antes de ponerse a chillar con todas sus fuerzas para dar un buen espectáculo. El actor sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos depredadores, el corazón de Harmony latió con fuerza debido a la emoción que sentía, realmente se sentía en la cumbre de su carrera.

(5)Pero entonces algo paso apareció una figura humana volando directamente hacia el escenario como si alguien la hubiera lanzado con mucha fuerza, luego apareció otra más. La figura fue directamente contra el primer actor que no hizo esfuerzos por apartarse simplemente se quedo inmóvil y cuando la figura estuvo muy cerca llevo su puño hacia delante y la golpeo con tanta fuerza que cambio su trayectoria y se estrello directamente contra la pista de baile. El otro fue directo a la chica rubia quién también espero al último momento para moverse pero en lugar de golpear, salto hacia un lado con un movimiento felino. La mirada de los vampiros se dirigió inmediatamente hacia arriba, donde desde el piso de arriba observaba una chica rubia de ojos verdes con una mirada segura y confianza.

—¿Tú?

Dijo Luke con rabia, no esperaba volver a verla después de las palizas que le había metido se esperaba que se quedara escondida en su cama.

—Hola, cazadora.

Dijo Darla con una sonrisa fascinada, no solía pelear con cazadoras, el Maestro no se lo permitía salvo cuando no había otra opción. Siempre le decía que pese a la apariencia indefensa de ellas y a pesar de que Darla tenía fuerzas para enfrentar a cualquiera el Maestro siempre le decía que no quería arriesgarse, pues siempre comentaba que nunca se sabía cuando una cazadora iba a tener un buen día que saliera demasiado costoso. Buffy se apoyo en la barandilla, usándola para apoyarse y saltar hasta el billar del piso de abajo. Ahí varios lacayos del Maestro le rugieron y saltaron al billar con fiereza, pero solo eran lacayos, no hacía mucho que los habían convertido y muchos de ellos habían sido creados por vampiros novatos con el fin de hacer más, para conseguir un grupo numeroso de lacayos y con ellos someter a los humanos, pero que ni de lejos eran rival para la cazadora, que con un par de puñetazos y una estaca les había puesto fin.

—¿De verdad creíais que me iba a perder esto?

Dice la cazadora mirándolos con una sonrisa confiada mientras saltaba del billar y caminaba hacia el escenario de manera confiada y segura de si misma, con una postura recta y erguida, hombros echados hacia atrás. (5)

—¿Qué? ¿Buffy la loca me va a quitar mi momento de fama?

Dice Harmony frustrada pues ya venía la loca de Buffy a fastidiarle la fama, pero Buffy echo una mirada muy seria al escenario y a Harmony a quién no le habían pasado desapercibidas las historias de Cordelia sobre ella hasta el punto de habérselas creído, se congelo de miedo. Sintió la fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo para no estar cerca de una chica tan peligrosa, empezó a moverse lentamente y para su suerte nadie se percato de que se iba, pues tanto Buffy como los dos actores se intercambiaban miradas lentas y profundas.

—Al contrario, guapa, te estaba esperando.

Dijo Darla disfrutando de cada momento, salto del escenario con la misma seguridad que mostraba la cazadora y se acerco a ella. La cazadora se quedo inmóvil esperando a la vampiresa y cuando estuvo a su merced comenzó a moverse a su alrededor en círculos, Darla la imito y ambas caminaron en círculos una enfrente de la otra, evaluándose mutuamente.

—¡Darla, recuerda las ordenes del Maestro!

Le espeto Luke desde el escenario muy furioso, La vampiresa rubia tenía ordenes expresas de no intervenir, el único que se iba a enfrentar a la cazadora esa noche sería él, así lo había ordenado el Gran Maestro.

Darla ni lo escucho, estaba demasiado concentrada en la cazadora como para escucharlo, ahora solo quedaba ver quién daba el primer golpe. La cazadora se adelanto y lanzó su puño hacia delante pero Darla lo esquivo echándose hacia un lado ágilmente. Darla lanzó un puñetazo a la cazadora y esta atrapo su mano en el aire bloqueando el ataque. Darla con el puño atrapado le dio una patada al pecho de Buffy y esta se echo hacia atrás adolorida pero cuando Darla le quiso rematar el ataque con otro puñetazo ella le agarro el puño con la mano izquierda y reteniendo su puñetazo le metió un derechazo con la otra mano y Darla gruño adolorida, pero eso solo la motivaba a seguir luchando. Así que espero a que Buffy tratara de darle un puñetazo para atraparle su mano, Buffy trato de soltarse dándole un puñetazo con la otra mano, pero Darla también la atrapo impidiéndole usar sus manos. Darla atrajo a Buffy para acercarla mas a ella cuando la tuvo en posición empezó a darle rodillazos en el vientre. Buffy trato de liberarse y le metió un cabezazo a Darla que hizo que la soltara. Ambas chicas se separaron un poco mirándose a los ojos, evaluándose dispuestas a seguir la lucha. Pero en ese momento Darla sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, señal de que el Maestro reclamaba su presencia. Quiso ignorarlo pero los escalofríos se repetían constantemente y cada vez con más fuerza.

—Ya nos veremos, encanto.

Dijo Darla con una sonrisa ladeada y empezó a marcharse con tranquilidad. Buffy la miro furiosa porque se largara, ella quería seguir luchando pero entonces recordó que su misión no era Darla, si no la vasija y se obligo a concentrar su atención en el otro vampiro a pesar de que deseaba seguir luchando contra Darla.

Darla atravesó el Bronze frustrada pero sin mostrarlo realmente, deseaba luchar contra Buffy pero su Maestro la llamaba y seguramente detectaría que la cazadora estaba en el lugar debido a esa conexión especial psíquica que los vampiros mas ancianos compartían con su progenie. Darla sentía el fuerte olor a humanidad acompañada del olor de sus propios compañeros vampiros, hasta sintió el olor de su nuevo childe, Jesse. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo para que se fuera con ella, pero sin duda se estaría divirtiendo con esa chica que se había llevado pensando que no se daría cuenta, sin duda aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender sobre las fuertes conexiones que mantienen los sires con sus hijos.

Buffy observo como la vampiresa salía del lugar por la puerta principal con absoluta tranquilidad y un fuerte sentido de rabia y ansias de lucha se hicieron eco en su interior, ya se enfrentaría a ella de eso estaba segura.

—Te estaré esperando —dijo para si misma en un advertencia que sabía que Darla terminaría por escuchar gracias a su gran oído. Luego simplemente se acerco al escenario donde la esperaba Luke, quería verse segura a pesar de que en su interior no dejaba de temblar por la idea de derrotarlo —Bien vasija, dicen que buscas sangre.

—Quiero la tuya, solo la tuya

Dijo el vampiro clavando sus ojos en ella con una mirada depredadora y Buffy se encogió de hombros mientras le lanzaba una  
mirada retadora.

—Por mi encantada.

El vampiro se lanzó contra Buffy con furia y ansias por devorarla, Buffy se lo veía venir, Luke siempre atacaba primero así que se lanzó a un lado renunciando a atacarlo directamente. El vampiro fallo su ataque y la miro con ira mientras le lanzaba una fuerte patada directa al vientre, Buffy pego un salto hacia atrás esquivándola, pero no pudo evitar el izquierdazo que le lanzo Luke que le dio en toda la mejilla y que la proyecto varios metros hacia la derecha. Buffy cayo de costado adolorida pero se incorporo rápidamente y miro al vampiro con atención esperando su próximo golpe.

Cuando llegaron al Bronze iban a entrar por la puerta principal pero tanto Buffy como Giles consideraron que lo estarían esperando y que un ataque sorpresa sería lo mas útil. Así que Buffy entro por los conductor que llevaban al piso de arriba mientras que Giles, Xander y Willow tenían que entrar por la parte de atrás y sacar a la gente.

—¿Creéis que Buffy ya habrá entrado?

Pregunta Willow dudosa estando los tres reunidos delante de la puerta trasera, el plan era entrar cuando Buffy estuviera distrayendo a los vampiros, así podrían sacar a la gente sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Es posible —dijo Giles calculando el tiempo al que había que entrar, pues le estaba dando tiempo a Buffy para que se enfrentara a los vampiros, no podían precipitarse, si los vampiros se daban cuenta de que entraban los harían pedazos antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

—Yo no voy a esperar más —dijo Xander frustrado y temblando entre la impotencia y los nerviosos —tenemos que entrar antes de que Jesse cometa una estupidez.

—Escúchame bien, Jesse esta muerto —profirió Giles mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Xander e inclinándose hacia él para dar énfasis a lo que dice —tienes que recordar que cuando le veas no estarás viendo a tu amigo, estarás viendo al monstruo que lo mato.

Xander se quedo boquiabierto y miro al bibliotecario con los ojos impactados. Las palabras de Giles se le habían clavado como un puñal en el corazón, quiso decir algo, defender a su colega, pero simplemente estaba demasiado impactado. No podía creer a Giles, no quería, no era cierto. Jesse no podía haber desaparecido, tenía que existir en alguna parte y él lo encontraría.

Pero por suerte no tuvo que decir nada pues se escucharon fuertes golpes en el interior, los tres miraron con atención tratando de distinguir los sonidos, esos no podían ser sonidos de matanza, solo podían ser los sonidos provocados de una pelea y una muy fuerte.

—Esa debe ser la señal —anunció Willow con voz musitada.

—Vamos.

Asistió Giles mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con decisión, Xander y Willow lo siguieron, antes de entrar Willow coloco su mano en el hombro de Xander para reconfortarlo y darle fuerza, Xander le sonrió con gratitud antes de atravesar la puerta.

Al entrar vieron todas las luces apagadas con la excepción de un foco, habían

muchas personas que se juntaban en la parte de atrás, tratando de huir del alcance de los vampiros. De los no-muertos quedaban muchos menos de los esperados, ni siquiera estaba la rubia de la noche anterior. Al entrar todas las miradas de la multitud se dirigieron hacia ellos. Los chicos y el bibliotecario entraron y comenzaron a ayudar a la gente a salir del local,. La multitud no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió despavorida hacia la salida.

Cordelia y Jesse tuvieron un encuentro muy cercano en los reservados, un encuentro que los dejo desnudos y uno acurrucado en los brazos del otro. Si los viera alguien pensaría que solo fue sexo casual pues nadie más que ellos podría comprender lo profundo que eran sus sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que se habían creados desde niños y que desde entonces no habían dejado de crecer. Él callaba lo que sentía mientras buscaba el momento oportuno para acercarse a Cordelia. Ella los había reprimido en su interior, ocultándolos bajo burlas y críticas hacia Jesse, sin embargo esos sentimientos habían explotado en su interior en cuanto el la miro a los ojos mostrando esa seguridad y confianza que derritió el escudo de hielo que Cordelia había construido alrededor de su corazón. Todo por lo que Cordelia había luchado en su vida la fama, el dinero, la popularidad, las buenas relaciones con gente importante, todo parecía desvanecerse hasta no significar nada en comparación de una mirada de Jesse, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la forma que tenía de acariciarla y besarla. Habían llegado a un nivel de confianza y entendimiento como los que solo se pueden tener con una persona que conoces de toda la vida y estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que apenas podían prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Bien podría ocurrir en esos instantes el mayor terremoto en la historia de California que ellos no se darían cuenta.

Ambos mantenían silencio observándose mutuamente metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cordelia abrazo a Jesse, estrechándose más contra él.

—Dios, no pensaba que fueras tan… apasionado.

Dijo Cordelia con una sonrisa satisfecha y fascinada apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Jesse. Ninguno con los chicos con los que había estado la había hecho sentir así, ni siquiera la habían hecho sentir también como para pasar de los besos y algunas caricias ocasionales. Pero Jesse la hacia sentir como si alcanzara las estrellas y todo lo demás no importara.

—La vida tiene sorpresas maravillosas —dice Jesse con una sonrisa feliz y complacida mientras acaricia la cabellera de Cordelia —¿Sabes? Podríamos tener la eternidad para hacer cosas apasionadas.

Dice Jesse con aire enigmático y a la vez fascinado, mientras recorre el cuerpo de Cordelia con la mirada para pararse por un momento en su cuello. Deseaba convertirla, volverla como él y estar la eternidad juntos.

—La eternidad.

Dijo Cordelia pensativa, considerando el significado de esa palabra. Ahora esa idea se veía maravillosa, sentir esa sensación eternamente, estar con él eternamente. No solía pensar en pasar toda su vida con un chico, siempre vivía el momento. Pero entonces recordó cuando era una niña antes de Harmony, la fama y ser la chica popular del instituto. Recordó como antes de todo eso simplemente era una niña pequeña que estaba fascinada por Jesse y creía en los dragones, los castillos, los princesas y los caballeros andantes. En esos primeros años se veía como una princesa y creía que Jesse era su caballero andante. Cordelia no pudo evitar volver a sentirse como aquella pequeña princesa y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Pensar en la eternidad es una tontería. No podemos saber lo que ocurrirá mañana —dijo Cordelia con una sonrisa sincera mientras levantaba su vista para mirar a los profundos ojos de Jesse, siendo tan terriblemente directa como había sido toda su vida, pues esa era una cualidad que no podía evitar —a mi me basta con vivir el momento, este momento.

En cuanto ella lo miro Jesse sintió como su intención de vampirizarla se desvanecía no podía convertirla en vampiro contra su voluntad, esa decisión era muy importante como para tomarla por ella. Pensó darle a elegir pero le preocupo que eso la asustara y estropeara el momento, así que se limito a disfrutar al máximo.

—Este momento.

Repitió Jesse para sí mismo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. No le importaba esperar, después de todo él nunca envejecería ni moriría.

Poco a poco se van relajando y mientras lo hace van siendo conscientes de todo cuanto les rodea, los reservados, la penumbra y sobretodo los fuertes ruidos a su alrededor que hacen que Cordelia levante un poco la cabeza indignada.

—¿Qué esta pasando ahí fuera?

Pregunta Cordelia muy molesta haciendo que Jesse se tense preocupándose por lo que pasaría si realmente salían ahí fuera.

Seguro que no es nada —dice Jesse mientras trata de besarla para calmarla pero ella se aparta.

—Claro que es algo, ¿es que no lo oyes?

Pregunta Cordelia mientras se incorpora y comienza a vestirse lo mas deprisa que puede pero procurando que la ropa no tenga ninguna arruga que estropee su perfección.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Jesse levantando una ceja de manera extrañada.

—¿Qué que hago? Voy a hablar con el encargado, alguien debe explicarle un par de cosas sobre no excederse con los ruidos de sus espectáculos.

Contesto Cordelia taxativamente mientras terminaba de vestirse Cordelia para luego sacar el peine, que siempre llevaba en el bolso. Se aliso el pelo mientras Jesse emitía un suspiro resignado y se levantaba para comenzar a vestirse. Sabía que discutir con Cordelia era imposible, desde pequeña había sido muy terca, cuando decidía hacer algo era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero al menos si salía a ese campo de batalla no lo haría sola. Él no permitiría que le pasara nada malo y sea lo que sea lo que encontraran ahí lo afrontarían juntos.

-x0x-

El vampiro se lanzó contra la cazadora que salto a un lado con agilidad felina quedando a un lado del vampiro, lo que aprovecho para estirar su brazo con el puño cerrado y darle un puñetazo al vampiro que al recibir el golpe se limito a gruñir mientras volteaba hacia ella con rapidez. Buffy salto hacia atrás esquivando una fuerte patada del vampiro. El vampiro volvió a rugir y llevo su puño hacia delante pero Buffy se agacho y aprovechando el momento le propino varios puñetazos en el estomago. Pero ahí no pudo evitar que el vampiro le metiera una fuerte patada que la proyecto varios metros por el suelo hasta hacer que se estrellara contra la mesa de billar. Buffy se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza contra la mesa y quedo por unos momentos atolondrada. La táctica de Buffy era simple el vampiro era muy fuerte así que no podía atacarle directamente. En su lugar trataba de esquivar todos sus ataques y solo golpear cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Sin embargo un golpe de él bastaba para que le doliera todo el cuerpo, por suerte era una cazadora y su capacidad de recuperación era asombrosa. Cuando el vampiro estuvo tan cerca que le fue a dar una patada Buffy rodó por el suelo y esquivo el ataque que impacto contra la mesa rompiendo una de sus patas y haciendo que este cojeara. Buffy se coloco detrás del vampiro y le dio varios puñetazos en la espalda, pero el vampiro se giro mientras gruñía furioso, estiro su brazo con el puño cerrado golpeando el pecho de Buffy, que adolorida retrocedió un par de pasos. El vampiro se giro y trato de darle una patada a Buffy pero la cazadora arqueo la espalda hacia atrás y esquivo la patada, Buffy sintió el aire que provoco el pie del vampiro al pasar a pocos centímetros de su cara. El vampiro volvió a lanzarle un puñetazo a Buffy que se hecho hacia un lado y le dio un puñetazo al vampiro en la nariz. El vampiro volvió al ataque tratando de darle una patada y varios puñetazos Buffy los esquivo todos echándose hacia atrás o hacia los lados. Eso no le hizo ninguna gracia al vampiro que la miro con rabia antes de mover su puño de abajo a arriba y darle un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla que proyecto a la cazadora por los aires hasta que la dejo directamente tirada en suelo del escenario. Buffy sintió como el cuerpo le dolía pero se obligo a soportar el dolor y levantarse. Desde ahí arriba pudo verlo todo, la pista donde cada vez se veía menos gente, la luz que venía detrás del escenario y que lo iluminaba bastante bien, el vampiro Luke caminando hacia ella con pasos lentos pero confiados como si no tuviera miedo de que la presa se escapase y detrás de él pudo ver como Xander tenía problemas.

Alexander caminaba ayudando a todos los que podía a salir del local, cuando entonces un vampiro le salió al paso y le miro con ojos depredadores mientras le gruñía. El vampiro camino hacia él haciendo que Xander sintiera escalofríos de terror recorriendo su espalda.

Pero entonces un platillo apareció surcando el aire hasta que atravesó al vampiro cortándole la cabeza. Xander observo con ojos sorprendidos para luego mirar la procedencia de aquel platillo y descubrió a Buffy mirándolo por un momento, Xander le dedico una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Uno menos.

Dijo sonriendo antes de seguir su camino buscando a Jesse al que no se le veía por ningún sitio y empezaba a preguntarse si no se habría ido ya o si hubiera venido siquiera.

Buffy se sintió mas tranquila al ver que Xander ya no corría peligro y volvió a concentrar su mirada en el lugar por donde se acercaba poco a poco el vampiro, pero cuando miró ya no había nadie. Buffy se sintió confusa y alarmada al no ver al vampiro pero la incertidumbre paso a miedo cuando sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban y la estrujaban con tanta fuerza que tuvo que gritar al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a partirse en dos. Entonces sintió al vampiro pegado a su cuello y escucho sus aterradoras palabras:

—¿Qué te parece si ahora te parto en dos cómo si fueras una ramita? Suena divertido, ¿verdad?

Buffy sintió un escalofrió de terror y sintió como su respiración comenzaba a extinguirse debido a la fuerza con que la apretaba Luke. Trato de zafarse de su agarre con pisotones, codazos y hasta cabezazos desesperada por salvar su vida.

-x0x-

Cordelia y Jesse se vistieron y salieron de los reservados, por el lugar reinaba la oscuridad y de manera inconsciente Cordelia tomo la mano de Jesse y la estrecho con suavidad. Se sentía muy rara ahora no solo se sentía capaz de estar con Jesse dijeran lo que dijeran si no que no le importaba lo que dijeran. Entonces Cordelia alzo la vista al único punto que tenía luz, el escenario. Pero lo que vio hizo que se quedara absorta de la impresión ahí estaban Buffy lanzando un platillo hacia un punto que no pudo distinguir hasta que el vampiro la atrapo, ya sabía que Buffy no estaba bien de la cabeza pero eso ya era demasiado, hasta para ella. No pudo seguir observando pues entonces la gran masa de la multitud se echo sobre ella y la arrastro sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y lo peor es que termino separada de Jesse y sin posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos pues la multitud la arrastraba hacia la salida trasera. Llamo a Jesse a gritos, trato de zafarse de esa estampida y gritar que la dejaran pasar pero nada servia y termino fuera del local antes de que se diera cuenta de que había sucedido realmente. En cuanto la multitud fue despejándose quedándose libre, se volteo y regreso al Bronze pero cuando trato de volver a entrar al Bronze para regresar al lado de Jesse se encontró que la puerta no se movía. Trato de empujarla, trato de tirar de ella para abrirla, pero nada surtía efecto. Grito que le abrieran la puerta, que la dejaran pasar pero la puerta permaneció cerrada. Estaba desesperada, no solo no había descubierto lo que sucedía si no que se había separado de Jesse y estaba completamente angustia preguntándose si Jesse estaría bien. La tenía muy preocupada, más de lo que nunca antes se había preocupado por alguien.

-x0x-

Rupert Giles espero a que todos los espectadores inocentes salieran por la puerta del Bronze y luego la aseguro con el cierre de seguridad para que nadie más entrara en el local por accidente. Luego camino varios pasos para poder ver el escenario y saber como le iba a Buffy contra ese vampiro. La vio y se congelo al ver que la cazadora estaba teniendo problemas, considero ir a ayudarla de alguna forma pero pasaron dos cosas que lo distrajeron. Primero se oyeron fuertes golpes desde la puerta, como si alguien tratara de entrar al local, volvió la vista atrás, pero fue un grave error, pues al volver a mirar hacia delante vio a un demonio con colmillos y ojos amarrillos cada vez más cerca hasta que el vampiro se abalanzó contra él tirándolo al suelo. Giles sintió el golpe que hizo que el cuerpo le doliera bastante mientras el vampiro se echaba sobre él y Giles pudo ver unos blancos dientes que se acercaban cada vez más a su cuello, eso provoco que un escalofrío de terror le recorriera la espalda.

-x0x-

Jesse se sintió aterrado cuando la multitud arrastro a Cordelia, por su mente pasaron ideas como destripar a cada humano de esa masa hasta llegar a Cordelia, sus instintos animales amenazaron con hacer realidad esas ideas pero se descubrió así mismo no queriendo hacer nada malo delante de Cordelia por más que su naturaleza fuera bastante salvaje. Se limitó a seguir a Cordelia con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer por la puerta trasera. Por suerte no detectaba el olor de vampiros por esa zona así que eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Decidido se acerco a la puerta trasera para reencontrarse con Cordelia, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino. Jesse sonrió de manera amenazadora previniendo a cualquiera que se atreviera de intentar detenerlo.

—Jesse, no tienes que hacerlo.

Dice una voz que le resultaba muy familiar, demasiado familiar. Trato de localizar esos rasgos en sus recuerdos y no tardo mucho en localizarlo, Xander Harris. Su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. No es que no se alegrara de verlo, pero su presencia ahora resultaba de lo más inoportuna. Realmente esperaba que no tratara de convencerlo de ser un buen chico o algo parecido, pues en estos momentos no tenía tiempo de escucharlo, necesitaba ver si Cordelia se encontraba bien.

-x0x-

Buffy trataba de luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el fuerte vampiro que la retenía, movió su cabeza hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y escucho un fuerte gruñido antes de verse lanzada hacia un lado. Termino aterrizando con las baterías que volcaron con el choque. Tirada entre baterías y tambores Buffy fue testigo de cómo el vampiro se acercaba con pasos seguros hacia ella. Buffy espero al último segundo para moverse, el vampiro proyecto una fuerte patada hacia ella que fallo en su trayectoria y termino chocando contra un tambor que voló por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Buffy rodó por el suelo hasta estar unos cuantos pasos alejada del vampiro.

—Todo lo que tires lo vas a recoger luego y además pagaras los daños.

Dice Buffy con sarcasmo y una sonrisa algo burlona con el fin de ocultar lo que realmente sentía, cada vez estaba más agotada, su cuerpo temblaba adolorido cada vez que uno de los golpes le llegaba a tocar y su corazón latía agitadamente presa del temor que sentía por el vampiro. Pero no se permitía perder, no podía o si no todo habría sido en vano y si fracasaba sus amigos pagarían las consecuencias, eso era algo que no podía permitir.

El vampiro se lanzó hacia delante y trato de golpearla pero Buffy se echo hacia atrás, el vampiro trato de meterle un puñetazo con la mano derecha y Buffy se movió a la izquierda, cuando el vampiro ataco a la derecha ella se movió hacia la izquierda, pero siempre caminando hacia atrás retrocediendo para tener espacio para moverse. Pero al final Buffy toco algo duro tras ella, la pared del escenario, el vampiro la había acorralado. Entonces sintió como el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No pudo hacer más que observar como el vampiro se acercaba cada vez más, estiraba su brazo hacia atrás para darse impulso y como el puño se acercaba cada vez más hacia su cara.

-x0x-

Willow observaba como escapaba toda la gente antes de dirigir la mirada al escenario, allí peleaba Buffy contra ese vampiro. El no-muerto era muy fuerte, lo que provoco un escalofrió en la espalda de Willow solo de pensar que ese vampiro la pudiera ganar. Pero su mirada se distrajo cuando unos golpes en la puerta trasera llamaron su atención. La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia allí pero rápidamente se olvido de la puerta cuando vio no muy lejos de allí a Giles en el suelo siendo atacado por un vampiro. Willow se acerco tratando de no hacer ruido para que el vampiro no la detectara y cuando estuvo detrás de él le echo parte del contenido de la botellita con agua bendita que Buffy le había dado. Eso hizo que el vampiro emitiera un rugido furioso mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Willow con ojos de rabia. Willow retrocedió atemorizada, temiendo que el vampiro se lanzara sobre ella, pero no le dio tiempo pues el vampiro exploto en polvo. Cuando el vampiro desapareció Willow pudo observar a Giles tirado en el suelo y cubierto de polvo. Tenía la estaca alzada en alto donde antes había estado el corazón del vampiro. La respiración del vigilante era agitada.

-x0x-

—¿No tengo que hacer qué, colega?

Dice Jess alzado una ceja. Xander dio un paso hacia él con lentitud, mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

—Lo que sea qué fueras a hacer. Lo que te hayan dicho que hicieras no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Le dijo mientras daba otro paso y hablaba con voz comprensiva y a la vez suave para hacerle entrar en razón pero Jesse emitió un bufido.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a sangre, muerte y destrucción? —pregunta Jesse con voz sarcástica mientras sondeaba el terreno para ver que hacia Xander y vio como se ponía blanco mientras sus ojos reflejaban gran preocupación. Jesse le dedico una sonrisa burlona —No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Claro que tengo que preocuparme —dijo Xander con voz consternada —no quiero que hagas nada de lo que nos arrepintamos.

—Tranquilo Xander, no pasa nada. De hecho esta noche es la mejor de mi vida —dice Jesse con una sonrisa divertida aunque luego se pone un poco mas serio al pensar en la bronca que les echaría Cordelia si la hacían esperar ahí fuera —aunque créeme, si no me dejas pasar ambos nos arrepentiremos.

Alexander dio un paso hacia atrás atemorizado por las palabras de Jesse, sintiéndose en peligro. Su manera de comportarse le aterraba, sentía como si Jesse fuera a matarlo en cualquier momento y ni le importara, el comportamiento de Jesse hacia que las palabras del vigilante revolotearan por su mente acosándolo.

—Jesse, hermano, tú no eres así. Siempre has sido una buena persona, no dejes que esto lo cambie, ¿o es que no ves en que te quieren convertir?

Trato de hacerle entrar en razón Xander con voz suplicante y quebrada pues Xander estaba apunto de derrumbarse, atormentado por las palabras de Giles y el comportamiento de Jesse. Sin embargo Jesse resoplo y puso sus ojos blancos antes de hablar con voz seria.

—Xander, Xander soy yo, ¿no lo ves? Bueno esta bien, antes no sabía ni hablarle a una chica y ahora soy capaz de conseguirlo todo, a quién quiera o lo que quiera, ya nada me detiene.

—No es todo lo que eras, eras mi amigo, ¿eso no te detiene? —pregunta Xander con la voz quebrada y los ojos suplicantes. Se sentía muy nervioso pero aún así da un paso hacia delante con los brazos abiertos para que viera su sinceridad —aún puedes elegir. Debe haber una parte dentro de ti que aun recuerde quién eres.

—Admito que a veces me resulta muy difícil recordar esas cosas.

Dice Jesse desviando la mirada de manera triste, realmente tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar los pequeños detalles y a las personas, reconocerlas era algo muy complicado. Sonrió irónico cuando Xander dijo que podía elegir, no podía, él no comprendía como era ser vampiro. Ves a las personas que te rodean como sombra, se tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reconocer a las personas que más quieres y por otro lado era muy difícil controlar el hambre, la garganta le quemaba y los humanos olían de una manera muy atrayente que le hacía muy difícil mantener el control, si no fuera por las prácticas con Darla ya lo hubiera perdido. No creía que pudiera estar con humanos por mucho, sobretodo si ellos eran mas mayores cada día mientras él nunca envejecía.

—No, no puedo. — dice Jesse en un lamento pero luego mira a Xander con decisión en sus ojos y hablando con una gran seguridad —Pero tú sí. Únete a mi, Xander, te aseguro que no habrá nada mejor en la vida y reunida toda la manada seremos quién queramos, haremos lo que queramos, podremos estar juntos… todos.

—Si que puedes elegir Jesse, tú puedes elegir, no lo hagas —dice Xander en un lamento completamente inmóvil mirando a Jesse a los ojos.

—No, mi idea es mejor —dice Jesse con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras comienza a acercarse poco a poco a Xander —¿qué te da tanto miedo?

—No, no es mejor idea —dice Xander en un gemido musitado mientras Jesse se acerca a él y pone las manos en sus hombros —Jesse no me hagas esto.

—Creeme, luego te sentirás mucho mejor y me lo agradecerás —dice Jesse con una sonrisa mientras acerca su boca al cuello de Xander —No tengas miedo.

Jesse olisqueo a Xander quién temblaba completamente aterrado debido al shock, sabía que iba morir y trataba de defenderse y salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Su mejor amigo lo iba a asesinar, jamás pensó que acabaría así.

Jesse estaba emocionado, pronto estarían todos juntos como lo habían estado hace tantos años. Iba a clavarle los colmillos a Xander pero entonces sintió como un líquido le salpicaba la cara y como su piel ardía al contacto con este líquido hasta ser insoportable. El terrible dolor despertó a su monstruo interior que rugió furioso. Observo una sombra detrás de Xander, sintió odio y rabia contra esa sombra que le había hecho daño y que lo había atacado a traición y no solo eso, la sombra tenía un delicioso olor que se le metía por la nariz y se apoderaba de él. Jesse no pudo evitarlo movido por la rabia y el hambre se lanzo contra la sombra desoyendo por completo las enseñanzas que le había dado Darla sobre control. El vampiro paso al lado de Xander con tanta fuerza que la tiro al suelo, al llegar hasta la sombra la empujo hasta llegar a la pared y la mordió con fuerza saboreando su sangre. Se había olvidado del mundo, ya nada mas existía a su alrededor, solo su presa y como le había dicho Darla al dejarse dominar por sus instintos ya no era capaz de controlar ni sus propios actos.

Xander estaba tirado en el suelo antes de comprender si quiera lo que había sucedido, poco a poco pudo recolocar los puntos en su mente. Primero como el agua le salpicaba la mueca, luego el monstruoso rostro de Jesse observando un punto por detrás de él para luego sentir como una fuerte brisa pasaba a su lado con tanta fuerza que lo derrumbo. Xander desvió la mirada hacia el punto al que se había movido Jesse para ver algo sumamente aterrador, su mejor amiga había empujado contra la pared del local a Willow y la estaba mordiendo con mucha fuerza, la iba a desangrar.

—¡Jesse no! —grito Xander desamparado tratando de levantarse pero el cuerpo le dolía a horrores debido al fuerte golpe que le había dado Jesse lanzándolo al suelo.

-x0x-

Buffy vio como el puño del vampiro se acercaba a su cara y por instinto salto hacia la derecha y lo esquivo por los pelos. El vampiro golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza que la traspaso y quedo con el brazo atrapado.

—¡Que violento! —dijo Buffy con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a él —necesitas aprender a controlar tu ira.

Dijo Buffy mientras empezaba a darle puñetazos y patadas al vampiro aprovechando que estaba atrapado. El vampiro emitió un gruñido sordo y le dio un codazo con su mano libre, el golpe mando a Buffy varios metros mas atrás. El vampiro no conseguía liberarse así que empezó a golpear la pared con toda su fuerza y rabia hasta que esta se desplomo dejando al vampiro con un trozo de pared que rodeaba su mano, pero finalmente libre.

—¡Dale ahí! Destruyendo el escenario

Dijo Buffy con sarcasmo pero enmudeció cuando el vampiro se giro con un bramido de furia salvaje.

—No será lo único que destruya.

Amenazo el vampiro mientras avanzaba hacia Buffy que se preparo para el ataque, el vampiro la golpeo con la mano y Buffy se vio superada cuando el trozo de pared choco contra su cara haciéndose añicos. El dolor la incapacito y la tiro al suelo, Buffy quedo tirada boca arriba viendo como el vampiro levantaba su puño pero cuando lo bajo para propinarle el golpe la cazadora rodó por el suelo hacia atrás. El golpe fallo por escasos centímetros y provoco un fuerte ruido cuando el puño choco contra la madera. Buffy se incorporo y giro sobre sí misma mientras levantaba una pierna para darle una patada lateral al pecho del vampiro. El vampiro retrocedió un paso pero luego lo recupero con su puño por delante Buffy se echo hacia un lado mientras le daba un puñetazo al pecho del vampiro, este gruño y volvió a lanzar un puñetazo hacia Buffy, la cazadora lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás. El vampiro volvió a lanzar varios puñetazos hacia Buffy y ella los esquivo moviéndose hacia un lado o hacia atrás hasta que el vampiro colérico se lanzó contra Buffy esperando que su fuerza superior fuera lo suficiente para derribar a la cazadora. Buffy volvió a rodar por el suelo y esquivo el ataque desplazándose hacia la izquierda. Se levanto y observo todo lo que le rodeaba y luego al vampiro, antes de moverse hacia un lado para coger un palo metálico de la batería y apunto con ella al vampiro que se había colocado en frente de Buffy. En el rostro de Buffy se mostró una sonrisa confiada.

—Ni te muevas, supervampire.

Dice Buffy haciendo un sarcasmo usando el nombre de superman pero cambiando el man de hombre por vampire. El vampiro se echa a reír con mucha fuerza como si Buffy hubiera contado un gran chiste.

—¿Olvidas que el metal no me hace daño? —dice el vampiro con voz burlona mientras se ríe.

—También hay algo que tu pareces olvidar.

Dice Buffy con seguridad antes de lanzar el palo contra una de las ventanas tintadas del escenario. Al romperse una luz entra en el lugar incidiendo directamente encima del vampiro.

—El amanecer.

El vampiro se puso las manos delante de la cara tratando de protegerse del sol hasta que se da cuenta de que no se estaba quemando. Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás y se giro para observar a Buffy que le había clavado la estaca en la espalda con tanta fuerza que llego a su corazón.

—Aún faltan 9 horas, imbécil.

El vampiro la miro con rabia y antes de desintegrarse se lanzó contra Buffy tratando de hacerle el máximo daño posible antes de morir.

—Eh, no me mires así, si eres tonto y te lo tragas es tu culpa.

Dice Buffy con aire burlón mientras estiraba su brazo hacia atrás para darse impulso y darle un puñetazo en la cara al encolerizado vampiro. El vampiro retrocedió un poco mientras explotaba en polvo que cubrió el accidentado escenario.

—¿Quién es el súper fuerte ahora?

Dice Buffy con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras observa el montón de polvo y gira su estaca en el aire como si fuera una pistolera del oeste. Buffy guarda su estaca y camina hacia delante para dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a todo vampiro que quedara en el local y alguno debía haber, pues escucho como la puerta se abría apresuradamente.

Jesse había perdido por completo el control y bebía con ansia tratando de apaciguar el escozor de su garganta. Pero escucho algo que hizo que una gota de consciencia brotara en su cerebro. "Por favor, Jesse" escucho una voz conocida, pero no era la de Xander, esta era más aguda y femenina. Eso hizo que poco a poco se detuviera mientras trataba de recordar donde había escuchado esa voz antes. Entonces recordó la otra pieza del puzzle, la única persona que no había visto desde que era un vampiro: Willow Rosenberg. Eso hizo que se detuviera abruptamente reconociéndola por primera vez con los ojos impactados, sorprendido por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Quiso decir cualquier cosa pero no le salía nada debido a la fuerte impresión que eso le producía. (6)Quiso retroceder pero entonces un fuerte dolor le paralizo por completo, pero no era como el dolor del agua bendita. Este dolor trascendía la carne hasta llegar al centro de su ser, se aterro cuando sintió como todo su interior comenzaba a arder hasta ser insufrible, su terror no hizo mas que aumentar cuando sintió como todo lo que era comenzaba a desintegrarse en unos segundos que parecían eternos. No sabía que hacer ni como hacerlo para detenerle lo que estaba sucediéndole. En un momento había tenido toda la eternidad con todo el poder al alcance de la mano y al siguiente estaba siendo reducido a la nada, la idea era demasiado horrible para comprenderla en toda su plenitud lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar aterrado a Willow, luego a Xander para luego pensar en Cordelia, en lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que lamentaba no volver a verla , no volver a besarla. Pensar que ella lo buscaría para nunca encontrarlo era algo que le partía el corazón. Pero al menos había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y se llevaba un recuerdo de ella que nunca podría olvidar, ese pensamiento hizo que una leve sonrisa asomara en su rostro luego simplemente exploto en millones de partículas de polvo que le redujeron a la nada.

Willow estaba impactada había salvado a Giles y rápidamente corrió hacia Xander pues veía como Jesse estaba muy cerca de su cuello y pensó que lo iba a matar así que por el puro instinto de salvar a su amigo le lanzó un poco de agua a Jesse para que se calmara. Pero no se calmo sino que se lanzó contra ella y la empujo con tanta fuerza que terminaron chocando contra la pared. El golpe dejo sin respiración a Willow y su miedo aumento a raudales cuando sintió como sus colmillos le perforaban la piel. Sintió miedo pensaba que iba a morir y un profundo terror se apodero de ella. Le suplico a Jesse que parara pero sin esperar resultados, sin embargo él se paro por un momento y se quedo mirándola de una forma que Willow sintió como si estuviera tratando de conocerla. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues entonces vio como Jesse se desvanecía en la nada. Eso hizo que sintiera un fuerte golpe en el corazón como si lo hubieran rasgado y ahora no parara de sangrar. Llena de angustia y muy conmocionada Willow cayo al suelo de rodillas y estallo en llanto.

A Xander le dolía todo el cuerpo, que te golpeara un vampiro a toda velocidad era igual que si te atropellara un coche, por suerte no le dio mas que de refilón. Poco a poco se incorporo tratando de llegar hasta Jesse y Willow. Aparto por un momento la mirada y volvió a mirar a Jesse y a Willow. Pero en el lugar que ocupaba Jesse ahora estaba Giles con una estaca, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber lo que había pasado y sentir como todo se le rompía por dentro. Camino lentamente pues todo el cuerpo le dolía a horrores y ya no era por el dolor, al menos no el dolor exterior. Al llegar enfrente de Willow perdió fuerzas y cayo de rodillas observo a Willow y la abrazo dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Él por su parte apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Willow y dejo salir las lagrimas que había estado guardando desde que todo empezó.

Buffy salto del escenario con una nueva seguridad en si misma y camino por el lugar bien erguida y con el pecho hinchado de orgullo pero se quedo estupefacta al ver a Willow y a Xander arrodillados en el suelo sollozando al lado de unas cenizas. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber porque estaban así y eso la consterno, se sentía muy mal por ellos y por no haber podido evitar la muerte de Jesse. Toda la alegría que sentía por su victoria se esfumo al ver a sus amigos tan tristes. Entonces vio como Giles se acercaba a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y un rostro completamente serio.

El vigilante no se sentía feliz con lo que había hecho, nunca era fácil matar vampiros sobretodo cuando había gente a la que les importaba y la tristeza de estas personas hacia sentir mal la caza de vampiros. Era duro desempeñar ese trabajo, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo. Renunciando a ofrecer el consuelo a esos dos chicos se acerco a Buffy para hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido.

—Una gran pelea —dijo con voz seria felicitándola mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con su pañuelo blanco —como dirían los americanos una victoria digna de celebrar.

Buffy lo miro con seriedad antes de dirigir su mirada primero a los cadáveres que había por el Bronze y luego a Xander y Willow que lloraban amargamente.

—No creo que haya nada que celebrar,

Dice Buffy con voz seria ocultando su consternación luego avanzo hacia Willow y Xander pensando como dar consuelo a sus nuevos amigos. Giles se volvió a colocar las gafas en su sitio y guardo el trapo mientras bajaba la mirada con pesar.

—No, supongo que no.

Admitió mientras volvía a levantar la mirada observando desde el sitio en que estaba como Buffy se acercaba a Willow y Xander que seguían llorando al margen del mundo que les rodeaba, en un momento en que solo existían ellos y que dejaban aflorar el dolor que sentían.

-x0x-

Mas tarde, los cuatro se encontraban en la cima de una colina a la que Willow, Xander, Jesse y muchísimo tiempo atrás Cordelia subían para pasar el rato juntos hablaban, jugaban y se tumbaban en la hierba para mirar el cielo. Xander y Willow estaban muy triste cada trocito de aquel lugar les envía un recuerdo a su mente y eso hacia que se sintieran desbastados. El viento era fuerte y agitaba los cabellos de Buffy y Willow que ondeaban al viento. La pelirroja emitió un sollozo que hizo que Buffy la observara con tristeza mientras le acariciaba el hombro de manera comprensiva.

—Creo que alguien debería decir unas palabras.

Dijo Giles tratando de parecer fuerte pero la pena se reflejaba en la cara. Giles cogió las gafas y las limpio agitadamente. Xander se adelanto un poco hacia el borde de la colina, con la caja en la que habían guardado las cenizas de Jesse, pues ninguno había querido dejar ahí las cenizas de su amigo y con esfuerzo las habían guardado en una caja que habían encontrado.

—Se que Jesse no a sido él mismo últimamente. Sin embargo no fue culpa suya…

Dice Xander con voz ahogada y calla un momento porque su voz amenaza con quebrarse y al decir que no fue culpa suya siente odio e ira contra los monstruos que le habían arrebatado a su amigo.

—El siempre fue un gran amigo, una buena persona. Siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitabas, animándote, apoyándote. Desde siempre lucho por mantenernos a todos unidos, daba igual lo que hicieras o cómo lo hicieras el nunca perdía la fe en ti. Jesse era uno de mis mejores amigos y lo echo mucho de menos…

Dijo con un gran dolor y tuvo que parar, se sentía incapaz de poder seguir, así que respira hondo para darse fuerza mientras una lagrima le cae por la mejilla.

—Lo echamos mucho de menos y nunca lo olvidaremos.

A Willow le cayeron las lagrimas como cataratas y se abrazo a Buffy apoyando su cabeza en su hombro dejando que las lagrimas cayeran sin ser capaz de controlarlas. Buffy la estrecho entre sus brazos agachando la cabeza entristecida sintiendo de verdad la muerte de Jesse, acababa de conocerlo pero por las palabras de Xander comprendía que una persona que sonaba tan buena no merecía ese destino.

Entonces Xander destapo la caja y las cenizas fueron levantadas por el viento. Las cenizas volaron con el viento y los cuatro vieron como se esparcían en el lugar favorito de Jesse y sintieron su perdida, una perdida que terminaría uniendo sus destinos para siempre.

—Hasta siempre, amigo mío.

Murmuro Xander con la voz quebrada y los ojos encharcados de lagrimas, sintiendo cómo ese día había perdido una de las personas mas importantes de su vida.

-x0x-

Buffy llego a su casa y trepo por el árbol con mucha tristeza hasta estar dentro de su habitación ahí pensó en meterse en la cama pero pronto cambio de intención, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo. Abrió el cajón de su mesita y saco un diario acompañado de un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir:

**_"Hoy he vuelto a ver la muerte de cerca, pero esta vez fue diferente. Desde que todo empezó he visto la muerte a mi alrededor haciendo que fuera insufrible ser la cazadora, pero esta vez no solo vi la muerte, he visto los efectos que provoca en la gente que se queda aquí, en las personas cercanas, he compartido ese dolor. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi trabajo no es solo matar vampiros ni esas tonterías que dicen los vigilantes. Es otra cosa, significa salvar vidas. Los vampiros atacan y matan y si no hay alguien que los detenga lo arrasan todo. Eso significa mi trabajo, no es matar a seres que nada me han hecho personalmente sino ayudar a las personas que necesiten ayuda. Estar ahí para ellos, salvarlos. Eso significa mi trabajo y si realmente logro ayudar a alguien hará que todo por lo que pase, todo por lo que paso, merezca la pena"._**

Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente y Buffy se puso nerviosa pero no vio a su madre, bajo la mirada y ahí había una pequeña niña de pelo y ojos castaños que mostraba una cara risueña, llevaba una bandeja en la que se podía ver un plato con dos sándwich y un vaso de leche.

—Mama me dijo que estabas castigada y te prepare algo de comer.

Dijo su pequeña hermana Dawn con voz dulce y una sonrisa tierna mientras se internaba en la habitación y se sentaba a los pies de la cama de Buffy tendiéndole la bandeja.

Buffy no pudo evitar sonreír a su hermana pequeña y haciendo la bandeja a un lado la abrazo con fuerza.

—Gracias, Dawnie. Te quiero mucho

Dijo Buffy con efusividad sintiéndose reconfortada de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido, estaba muy agradecida a su hermana pequeña que siempre estaba ahí para ella.

—Tranquila, Buffy, solo son sándwiches.

Dijo Dawn pero aun así estrecho a su hermana con sus pequeños brazitos dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya lo se, solo… —dice Buffy separándose de Dawn para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras le acaricia la mejilla con un gesto tierno —quería que lo supieras.

—¿Estás bien? Mama no habrá sido demasiado dura contigo, ¿no?

Pregunta Dawn con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la preocupación. Buffy sonríe enigmática pues el castigo de su madre era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

—No, solo… ya sabes como me pongo cuando tengo hambre —dice cogiendo la bandeja —Eres mi heroína, Dawnie.

Dijo Buffy dedicándole una sonrisa tierna que Dawn le respondió mientras observaba con devoción a Buffy, quien cogía uno de los sádwinch y le daba un buen bocado, luego miro a Dawn con preocupación.

—Pero es muy tarde, Dawnie, mañana no podrás ni levantarte de la cama.

Dice Buffy con ternura pero a la vez preocupación porque su hermana estuviera levantada tan tarde.

—No puedo dormir bien —dice Dawn quién no se acostumbraba a su nueva habitación, echaba de menos su habitación en Los Ángeles —además soñé que era una galleta y el monstruo de las galletas iba a devorarme.

—¿Coco? Pero si era muy simpático —dice Buffy haciendo un pequeño mohín con los labios recordando cuando veía los programas infantiles de la tele que ahora veía Dawn.

—No si eres una galleta —dijo Dawn bajando la mirada mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Oh, pobre Dawn —dice Buffy mientras le acaricia el cabello a su hermana con comprensión —¿quieres dormir conmigo?

Buffy se termino su cena y tras llevar la cena a su sitio se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama con Dawn, así durmieron las dos juntas, lo cuál fue buena para ambas. Buffy no se sintió sola en una noche tan dura como esa y Dawn no tuvo más pesadillas con monstruos televisivos.

Buffy pensó en que pasaría cuando regresara al instituto y se reencontrara con sus amigos y la vida que había iniciado antes de que empezara todo, pero ese día era sábado y paso el fin de semana tratando de reponerse a todo lo vivido en esos dos días. Por suerte tenía a Dawn y pasaron todo el día juntas jugando, charlando y hasta llegaron a dormir en la habitación de Dawn para que viera que no había ningún monstruo que la confundiera con una galleta. También hizo las paces con su madre y por dos días se comportaron como una familia normal dejando todo lo demás fuera de la casa.

-x0x-

Al volver a clase el lunes se encontró con un ambiente muy extraño nadie comentaba lo que había sucedido en el Bronze y si lo comentaban no era más que decir que había sido una lucha de bandas. Nadie hacia mención de los estudiantes muertos y si lo hacían no era mas que para comentar que se habían ido de la escuela o que simplemente habían desaparecido o habían muerto debido al consumo de drogas o historias parecidas. Los únicos afectados eran los que tenían una estrecha relación con las víctimas y Cordelia que hacia muchas preguntas, la verdad es que eso la sorprendió no esperaba que ella se preocupaba, se pregunto si alguna de esas chicas sería de su grupo y debido a eso la preocupación. Así que seguían los antiguos rumores de siempre, cosa que comprobó con sus propios ojos cuando se encontró a tres chicos en el pasillo que la confrontaron con intención de molestarla.

—Mirad, es Buffy con todos sus amigos.

Dijo un chico con tono sarcástico y una mirada burlona esperando provocar una reacción en Buffy para poder meterse con ella, pero Buffy lo miro aburrida mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué nadie quiere estar contigo?

Volvió a insistir uno de los chicos pero de nuevo Buffy ni se inmuto.

—No, pero si fuera vosotros pensaría que es por las pulgas.

Dijo Buffy de manera sarcástica, haciendo que uno de los chicos se molestara y se acercara de manera amenazadora a Buffy que permaneció impasible sin verse afectada. El tercer miembro de los tres le puso una mano en el pecho para que se controlara.

—Vaya aires, pero claro cómo eras tan popular en tu otra escuela.

Dijo el tercer chico para poder decir la última palabra antes de comenzar a caminar por los pasillos al lado de sus compañeros. Antes eso le hubiera afectado mucho, cuando estaba obsesionada con la popularidad pero ahora le parecía completamente insignificante. Siempre había sido popular, desde que empezó en preescolar, tanto era así que había pensado que era lo normal. Sin embargo ahora había descubierto otro tipo de amistad, una amistad que no se basaba en poder, fama o dinero si no en el apoyo y la compresión mutua, esa amistad le parecía mas real que la otra y si alguien le dijera que lo normal era ser popular entonces le diría que no quiere ser normal.

Buffy recorrió los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca donde quedado con Willow, Xander y Giles. Cuando entro por la puerta corredora vio a sus amigos sentados en torno a la gran mesa de madera. Buffy tomo su lugar entre sus amigos sentándose en una silla mientras colocaba sus antebrazos encima de la mesa.

—Hola ¿Cómo estáis? —pregunta Buffy con voz seria y rostro preocupado.

—Bueno… es complicado. Cuando camino por los pasillos tengo la sensación de que me cruzare con Jesse por los pasillos, luego recuerdo que no esta y…

Dice Willow dejando la frase inconcluso mientras baja la mirada y unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas antes de que se las limpie con un pañuelo. Xander apretó el puño con dolor y rabia:

—Lo que no puedo creer es cómo la gente actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, cómo si nadie hubiera estado en el Bronze para verlo.

—La gente tiene tendencia a racionalizar lo que puede y olvidar lo que no puede —explica Buffy que ya había vivido esa clase de cosas en su antigua escuela, sin embargo esta vez fue mucho mayor.

—Pero aún así había cuerpos, sangre, destrozos, una multitud aterrada, ¿cómo pueden olvidar eso?

Pregunto Xander y Buffy termino haciéndose la misma pregunta a pesar de que sabía que la gente se mostraba muy ciega a los asuntos de vampiros pero le parecía incomprensible hasta ese punto.

—El consejo de vigilantes es experto en ocultar el rastro de los vampiros, no les es difícil hacer que la gente lo olvide.

Explica Giles haciendo que Xander abriera la boca para preguntar algo pero rápidamente cambio de idea y mantuvo silencio, pero Buffy no pudo pues se había quedado estupefacta.

—¿El consejo de vigilantes? ¿pero cómo…?

—El consejo de vigilantes esta infiltrado en diferentes organismos para prevenir que se descubran las actividades de las cazadoras.

—Vaya —dice Buffy muy sorprendida pero luego suspira aliviada —es bueno saber que contamos con alguien que nos cubre las espaldas.

—Pues yo nunca lo olvidare, ni un solo detalle —dice Willow con voz triste bajando la mirada.

—Eso es bueno, así la próxima vez estaréis preparados,

Dice Giles con voz seria y tranquila haciendo que Willow levante la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa mientras Xander observa al bibliotecario de manera estupefacta.

—¿La próxima vez? —Pregunta Xander parpadeando perplejo.

—¿Cómo que la próxima vez?—pregunta Willow en un hilo de voz ahogado por el estupor.

—Hemos evitado que el Maestro se libere y que abra la boca del infierno. Pero eso no significa que no vuelva a intentarlo, la diversión solo esta empezando.

—¿Más vampiros? —pregunta Willow aunque con un tono mas cercano a la afirmación y a la resignación.

—No solo vampiros, la próxima situación puede que sea totalmente diferente.

—Estupendo, aún tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver.

Dice Buffy pensando en la pelea que había tenido con aquella vampiresa rubia y que había quedado en tablas porque siempre se interponía alguien en la lucha, pero la próxima vez se encargaría de ella. Giles quiso preguntar pero al final prefirió no hacerlo.

—Estamos en el centro de una convergencia mística, podríamos estar entre la Tierra y su destrucción total.

Explico Giles con rostro pensativo dejándolos a todos en un sombrío silencio muy metidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de una clase. Buffy los miro a todos y pensó que necesitaban distraerse por lo que cambio la conversación a algo mas alegre:

—Bueno, miremos el lado bueno a lo mejor me echan de la escuela.

Buffy se levanto y se colgó su mochila al hombro mientras Xander y Willow la miraban sorprendidos por el cambio de conversación pero intuyeron que Buffy lo hacia con la mejor intención así que le siguieron el juego:

—Claro, un gran plan. No todas las escuelas son bocas del infierno —dijo Xander de manera sarcástica mientras se levantaba cogiendo su mochila.

—Tal vez podrías volar algo. Suelen ser estrictos con esas cosas —contesto Willow con tranquilidad mientras también se levantaba y una vez levantados los tres se despidieron de Giles con la mano y comenzaron a andar hacia la salida.

—Yo estaba pensando en algo más sutil cómo por ejemplo: falta de estudio excesiva.

Pudo escuchar Giles antes de que los tres jóvenes salieran por la puerta de la biblioteca dejándolo solo. Giles suspiro observando las puertas que se balanceaban lentamente hasta cerrarse.

—¡La Tierra esta condenada!

Exclama resignado antes de coger uno de los libros que traían información sobre El Maestro y comenzar a estudiarlo con detenimiento. Cualquier información que encontrara les resultaría muy útil en los días venideros.


End file.
